


365 dni z Mystrade

by Lampira7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Holmes Brothers, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex, Sherlock Being Protective, Winglock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 30,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Krótkie wyrywki życia Mycrofta i Grega, umieszczone bez żadnego porządku chronologicznego. Możliwe są wszystkie scenariusze, w tym różne alternatywy.





	1. Nowy początek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [365 Days of Mystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278532) by [CommunionNimrod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod), [Copgirl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964), [GooberFeesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/pseuds/GooberFeesh). 



Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Greg zauważył w chwili, gdy się obudził był intensywny ból głowy. Jęknął, zaciskając szczelnie powieki chociaż nigdy nie otworzył oczu, próbując ocenić sytuację. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz obchodził tak hucznie Nowy Rok jak wczoraj. Miała to być zwykła impreza biurowa, ale wszyscy upili się zbyt szybko. Starał zebrać się do kupy i przypomnieć sobie wszystko oraz…   
  
Pościel, pod którą leżał, nie wydawała mu się znajoma. Zmarszczył brwi i wreszcie zmusił się do otworzenia oczu, by ujrzeć w ogóle nieznaną mu przestrzeń. O kurwa, z kim wrócił do domu? Można było pomyśleć, że znów był nastolatkiem. Spojrzał w dół na swój nagi tors i zauważył porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania, a potem parasol w kącie.   
  
Parasol?   
  
To był parasol Mycrofta Holmesa.   
  
Jego brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a szczeka opadła. Zaprosił Mycrofta na imprezę i był mocno zaskoczony, gdy ten szykowny mężczyzna się pojawił. Od pewnego czasu miał pewne uczucie przywiązania oraz intymne myśli o polityku, ale dał sobie z tym spokój, bo i tak nigdzie by z tym nie zaszedł. Tylko wydawało się, że jednak tak się stało. Wrócił do domu z Mycroftem. Jak daleko się posunęli?   
  
Był pogrążony w zdumieniu, gdy omawiany mężczyzna wszedł do sypialni z dwoma kubkami, z których unosiła się para. Miał na sobie ciemnoniebieski szlafrok, zawiązany ciasno w talii, a jego zwykle idealnie ułożone włosy były potargane od snu i, jak przypominał sobie Greg, od innych bardziej zabawnych zajęć. Cienkie brwi Holmesa uniosły się, gdy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy.   
  
— Ach, inspektorze — zaczął Mycrosoft spokojnym, ale niepewnym głosem. — Kawa?   
  
Greg usiadł powoli z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. Wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć oferowany napój i przesunął się, gdy drugi mężczyzna dołączył do niego na łóżku.   
  
— Wydaje mi się, że mamy już takie formalności za sobą. Czy może się mylę? — zapytał. — Mów mi Greg.   
  
— Masz rację, Gregory.   
  
Greg przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się. Wziął kilka łyków kawy, po czym odłożył ją na bok i odwrócił się w stronę młodszego mężczyzny.   
  
— Więc, ostatniej nocy… — zaczął nieco niezręcznie.   
  
— Może znaczyć wiele albo mało, w zależności od tego co wolisz.   
  
Mycroft przybrał swój normalny, ostrożny ton. Taki, jakiego używał, gdy omawiali sprawy lub rozmawiali o Sherlocku. Miał niemalże sztywną postawę i nie patrzył na niego.   
  
— Tak — powiedział powoli Greg. Jego ton głosu wystarczył, by Mycroft spojrzał na niego. Jego wzrok wyrażał niespodziewane zaciekawienie. — W zależności co wolę…   
  
Zanim Mycroft zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Greg pochylił się i pochwycił jego wąskie wagi w delikatnym i namiętnym pocałunku, który wiele znaczył dla nich obu.


	2. Budząc się samotnie

Greg Lestrade zawsze zasypiał przy swoim partnerze, ale prawie zawsze budził się sam.   
  
To była dziwna rzecz. Coś, do czego nie był przyzwyczajony. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że powinien już do tego przywyknąć, ale wciąż nie mógł. Kiedy wcześniej był w związku małżeńskim to albo wstawali razem, albo to on pierwszy się budził, robił kawę lub brał krótki prysznic, zanim musiał iść na miejsce zbrodni. Teraz jednak budził się drugi.   
  
Mycroft Holmes pracował dla rządu brytyjskiego. Nawet po tym, jak byli ponad dwa lata w poważnym związku, Greg nadal nie wiedział, czym ten się zajmował. Nie miał z tym problemu. Jako inspektor, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z potrzeby zachowania tajemnicy i dyskrecji. Niestety, tajemnice dotyczyły w większości Mycrofta. Nigdy nie mogli w pełni porozmawiać o swoim dniu. Największym jednak problemem były godziny pracy.  
  
Wiele razy Mycroft musiał wyjechać za zagranicę i nie wracał przez tydzień lub dwa. Kiedy był w domu, to przez większość czasu trzymali się blisko siebie i zasypiali przytuleni do siebie lub padali nieprzytomnie po satysfakcjonującym seksie. Zasypiali w swoich ramionach, wymieniając miękkie pocałunki i uściski. Greg spał wtedy spokojnie.  
  
Z pewnością nie budził się w taki sam sposób jak zasypiał. Jeśli miał szczęście, to udało mu się złapać kochanka na wpół ubranego, który został nie dawno obudzony przez telefon z informacją, że był potrzebny. Jego partner zawsze uśmiechał się do niego słodko w ciemnościach i uciszał go cicho, nakłaniając go do ponownego zaśnięcia pocałunkiem. Greg, będąc senny, podporządkowywał się temu.  
  
Greg nigdy nie narzekał. W każdym razie, nie Mycroftowi. Narzekał Sally przy kawie, gdy miał szczególnie zły poranny humor lub Johnowi po jednym lub dwóch piwach, ale nigdy Mycroftowi. To nie miało znaczenia. Mężczyzna i tak wiedział. Zawsze wiedział – był Holmsem. Niezależnie od tego, odmawiał, by się skarżyć. Mogło to być frustrujące, ale nie zamieniłby swojego związku z Mycroftem na nic na świecie.  
  
Ta frustracja jednak sprawiła, że poranki, podczas których Mycroft był w domu, były najbardziej niesamowitym prezentem na całej powierzchni planety. Kiedy Greg obudził się i stwierdził, że jest mu cieplej niż zazwyczaj, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i obrócenia się, by wtulić się w kochanka. Mycroft wciąż spał, z jednym bladym ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego talię i twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę. Rzadko się zdarzało, by Greg obudził się przed nim. Inspektor odwrócił się powoli na bok i spojrzał na spokojny wyraz twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.  
  
Nie mogąc się oprzeć, sięgnął i przesunął palcami po miękkich, rudawych włosach Mycrofta. Chociaż był to chwilowy, krótki dotyk, obudził on młodszego mężczyznę. Miał lekki sen, chociaż Greg przypuszczał, że miało to sens, biorąc pod uwagę jego pracę i to, że dorastał jako brat Sherlocka. Jasne, niebieskie oczy skupiły się na nim. Wciąż zaspany, ale i tak Mycroft uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Gregory — wymamrotał.   
  
Jego artykulacja nie była najlepsza, gdy był jeszcze pół śpiący. Było to urocze i uśmiech Grega stał się jeszcze większy.  
  
— Dobry — odwzajemnił się Greg, przesuwając się bliżej i składając pocałunek na jego czole. — Nie masz dziś świata do uratowania?  
  
— Na szczęście, nie — zaśmiał się starszy Holmes, zaciskając uścisk wokół tali Grega i przyciągając go do siebie.  
  
— Tak, na szczęście.   
  
Greg nie miał zbyt wiele okazji, by poleniuchować w łóżku z Mycroftem. Korzystał ile mógł.  
  
— Przepraszam, Gregory, ja….  
  
— W porządku — przerwał mu. Wiedział, za co będzie przepraszał i nie zamierzał tego słuchać. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, że nigdy nie budzą się razem. Nigdy nie musieli. To była część jego pracy i wykonywał dobrą robotę (cokolwiek to było), więc Greg nie miał żadnych pretensji. — Cieszmy się tym, okej?  
  
— Tak. Zróbmy tak.  
  
Przytuleni do siebie, dzielili się leniwymi pocałunkami. Miękkimi, łagodnymi i nieśpiesznymi pocałunkami. Podczas tego Mycroft przesunął dłonią po plecach Grega. Po wszystkim, złożyli głowy na poduszce, drzemiąc razem.  
  
Greg prawie zawsze budził się sam, ale kiedy tak się nie działo, to były to najlepsze poranki, o jakie mógł kiedykolwiek poprosić.


	3. Kawa

  
Było cholernie zimno. Była druga nad ranem i było tak zimno, że deszcz zaczął zamieniać się w ulewę ze śniegiem. Greg nigdy nie miał pojęcia jakim sposobem Sherlock Holmes mógł przemierzać miejsce zbrodni w tak entuzjastyczny sposób. Inspektor stał z rękami wsuniętymi w kieszenie płaszcza i opuszczoną głową, by jego twarz mogła nieco wyschnąć. Jego oddech zamieniał się w kłęby pary. John stał w pobliżu, wyglądając na jeszcze mniej zadowolonego z wyjścia z domu. Dlaczego najlepsze morderstwa musiały wydarzać się w najgorszych warunkach pogodowych? Greg przewrócił oczami.  
  
Jego szalik był ciasno owinięty wokół szyi, ale to nie mogło powstrzymać ogólnego chłodu. Przygotowywał się psychicznie do choroby, która miała nadejść. Niestety, taka była jego praca. Był tutaj, więc musiał po prostu zrobić wszystko co było w jego mocy, by ją dobrze wykonać.  
  
Sherlock był w trakcie swojej błyskawicznej dedukcji, machając rękami i chodząc jak zwykle, kiedy zatrzymał się w połowie zdania i wydał z siebie dźwięk zirytowanej odrazy. Greg podniósł wzrok, marszcząc brwi zmieszany tym, co się stało. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem odwrócił się, podążając za jego linią wzroku. W oddali stał smukły mężczyzna pod parasolem, trzymając w ręku napój. Greg poczuł uścisk w piersi z podniecenia.  
  
— Zaraz wracam — mruknął i wyszedł z ogrodzonego policyjnymi taśmami obszaru. Wracając do świadomości, John uniósł brew, zdezorientowany.  
  
— Co u licha? — zapytał lekarz, patrząc na Sherlocka, który przewrócił oczami i przykucnął przed trupem.  
  
— Oczywiście migdalą się ze sobą. To okropne.  
  
John wydał z siebie zdziwiony nosowy dźwięk i spojrzał na dwóch starszych mężczyzn, którzy stali teraz razem pod wielkim, czarnym parasolem.  
  
— Zawsze ci powtarzam, że powinieneś zabierać parasol ze sobą. — Mycroft zwrócił się do Grega, wyciągając w jego stronę napój, który przyniósł. — Kawa?  
  
— Ratujesz mi życie — westchnął inspektor, biorąc gorący napój i podnosząc kubek do ust. Westchnienie ulgi, które potem nastąpiło było pełne grzechu.  
  
— Będziesz chory — zauważył starszy Holmes, unosząc jedną brew i rzucając mu wiedzące spojrzenie.  
  
— Nic mi nie będzie — zbagatelizował Greg, chociaż wiedział, że to nie była prawda.  
  
— Przyjdź dzisiaj do mojego domu.   
  
W rzeczywistości, nie była to prośba. Mycroft Holmes prawie nigdy nie pytał. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał naprawdę to na myśli.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy skończę… — zaczął Greg, ale uśmiechał się.  
  
— Przyjdź do mnie, Gregory.  
  
— Z przyjemnością.  
  
A potem Mycroft zrobił coś, co rzadko czynił. Pochylił się, wyciągając rękę i objął Grega w pasie, całując go delikatnie. Publicznie. Po chwilowym szoku, Greg oddał pocałunek, owijając rękę w której nie trzymał kawy, wokół smukłej szyi wyższego mężczyzny. W oddali słyszał, jak Sherlock jęczał dramatycznie, ale nie przejmował się tym. Całowanie Mycrofta było niesamowitą rzeczą i zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek go to znudzi. Odsunęli się od siebie zbyt wcześnie, według niego. Mycroft uśmiechał się do niego.  
  
— Do zobaczenia — powiedział cicho, ściskając jego talię przed odejściem.  
  
Deszcz znów zaczął padać na Grega, kiedy zaczął wracać na scenę zbrodni. Teraz jednak było mu ciepło. I to nie tylko z powodu kawy.


	4. Specjalna przesyłka

Mycroft pochylił się nad biurkiem opierając podbródek o dłoń, czytając dokumenty, które przeważnie nawiązywały do biznesu w Korei. Próbował się przez nie przedrzeć przez cały tydzień. Obok niego stała na wpół wypita filiżanka herbaty i komórka, po którą sięgnął, aby wysłać nową serię e-maili, by podjąć następne działania. W ciągu ostatnich czterech dni niemal nie był w domu. Zwykle wysyłał Antheę, żeby przyniosła mu ubrania na zmianę, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio wprowadził się do niego pewien inspektor, to miał motywację, by sam wpaść po nie do mieszkania.

Ledwo się widywali, a Gregory na wpół spał, kiedy byli razem, ponieważ Mycroft mógł znaleźć wolny czas jedynie w środku nocy by wrócić do domu, przebrać się i wziąć prysznic. Jego praca była ważna i obaj byli świadomi jego długich godzin spędzonych w biurze, ale mimo wszystko było to frustrujące.

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Wyprostował się, zanim pozwolił na wejście. Anthea wsunęła głowę do środka. Mycroft zastanawiał się, czy nie przyniosła mu więcej herbaty lub papierosów, ale uśmieszek na jej twarzy natychmiast temu zaprzeczył. Oparł się o krzesło i zaciekawieniem uniósł brew.

— Przesyłka dla pana, szefie — powiedziała, zanim ponownie skierowała swoją uwagę na Blackberry, z którym się nie rozstawała.

Otworzyła drzwi i do gabinetu wszedł mężczyzna w garniturze. Oczy Mycrofta otworzyły się szeroko, gdy ujrzał wazon w rękach mężczyzny, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku nawet, gdy ten został umieszczony na pustym miejscu na biurku. Dostarczyciel natychmiast wyszedł, a Anthea pozostała jeszcze przez chwilę, by popatrzeć na niego z rozbawieniem, zanim także odeszła.

Mycroft nadal się gapił. Co do licha…? Pochylił się i przesunął papiery na bok, żeby móc przyciągnąć wazon bliżej. W środku był bukiet składający się z białych i czerwonych róż z przyozdobieniem. To był… imponujący bukiet. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie dostał czegoś takiego. Jego wrażliwy nos natychmiast wyłapał zapach: oczywiście były świeże. Mógł to stwierdzić po pierwszym spojrzeniu na nie, ale ich woń to potwierdziła. Podziwiał przez chwilę bukiet, zanim wyciągnął bilecik z plastikowej podstawki. Wiedział dokładnie, kto go wysłał, ale i tak chciał zobaczyć liścik.

_„Tęsknię za Tobą. Wróć wkrótce do domu. – GL.”_

Prosta wiadomość, ale taka, która sprawiła, że na twarzy Mycrofta pojawił się nietypowy szeroki uśmiech. Przez chwilę patrzył na bukiet, po czym sięgnął po komórkę i wybrał jedyny numer, którego używał częściej niż do swojego młodszego brata.

— Słucham? — rozbrzmiał szorstki głos na drugim końcu połączenia.

— Gregory Lestrade — zaczął, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia wychodzącego na wierzch w jego gładkim tonie — cóż za wyszukany sposób, by prosić o moją obecność.

— Sądziłem, że to docenisz — odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna, tak samo rozbawiony. — Chciałem zwrócić twoją uwagę.

— Och, uwierz mi, miałeś moją uwagę od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy, Gregory.

Jego partner mruknął. To była prawda i Mycroft nie miał problemu z przyznaniem się do tego.

— Czyli… wrócisz wkrótce do domu?

Nadeszło następne pytanie, które zostało wypowiedziane niemalże nieśmiało. Mycroft rozważył swoją pracę do zrobienia, a jego uśmiech zniknął. Spojrzał na papiery przed sobą, po czym na róże.

— Tak. Wrócę dzisiaj wieczorem, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

— Mam nadzieję.

— Ja także, kochanie. W końcu muszę właściwie podziękować ci za tak piękny, romantyczny gest.

— Obiecujesz?

Rozbawiony ton powrócił, zmieszany z czymś bardziej intymnym. Wzbudziło to mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa Mycrofta.

— Obiecuję — odpowiedział, a jego głos pogłębił się uwodzicielsko.


	5. Ćwiczenia

Jedynym dźwiękami, które rozbrzmiewały w pokoju, były uderzenie stóp Mycrofta o gumowy pas pod nim, a szum miękkiego materiału jego spodni odbijał się echem w małym pomieszczeniu. Biegał, by pomyśleć. Biegał, by się rozproszyć. Zacisnął dłonie w luźnym uścisku. Jego rękę kołysały się po bokach, a czoło i kark były lekko wilgotne od potu.  
  
Jesteś gruby. Widzę, że znowu przytyłeś. Za dużo ciastek po herbacie, Mycroftie?  
  
Słowa młodszego brata odbijały się echem w jego głowie, drwiąc z niego. To było śmieszne. Mycroft miał wiele innych spraw, którymi mógł zajmować się w swoim życiu. Wygląd jego ciała był nisko na liście jego priorytetów. W większości przypadków. Od czasu do czasu, jego niepewność znów wychodziła na wierzch i choć dobrze ją ukrywał przed innymi, to skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to go nie martwiło.  
  
I dlatego biegł.  
  
Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło, ale gdy mały ból zaczął dokuczać jego udom, a oddech stał się urywany, zaczął zastanawiać się jak długo biegł. Na drugim końcu pokoju komórka wydała sygnał dźwiękowy oznaczający przyjście nowej wiadomości e-mail, postanowił więc, że najlepiej będzie skończyć. Idąc po telefon, chwycił ręcznik i wytarł twarz, po czym rzucił go na szyję, czytając tekst.  
  
Był w trakcie pisania odpowiedzi i koordynowania z Antheą, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi otwierają się i zamykają. Zamarł, będąc przygotowany do działania, ale charakterystyczne brzmienie kroków przypomniało mu, że to tylko Gregory Lestrade. Dał temu mężczyźnie klucze do swojego domu po szczególnie intymnym weekendzie, choć inspektor rzadko wpadał bez zapowiedzi. Jego początkowe podniecenie ustąpiło miejsca nagłej panice, gdy zdał sobie sprawę w jakim stanie się znajdował. Nie było jednak czasu, aby się ukryć, dlatego zdecydował nie próbować tego i wyruszyć na spotkanie Gregory’emu.  
  
— Gregory — przywitał go, gdy zobaczył starszego mężczyznę. — Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?  
  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał interesujące spojrzenie brązowych oczu inspektora. Otworzył usta, żeby wyjaśnić swój wygląd, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie miał nic do powiedzenia na ten temat.  
  
— Czy ty… — zaczął w końcu Lestrade, intrygująco zachrypniętym głosem — ...ćwiczyłeś?  
  
Dresowe spodnie, adidasy i koszulka treningowa stanowiły odpowiedź na to pytanie, więc Mycroft nie sądził, że warto było potwierdzać to słownie. Prychnął, ponownie spoglądając na telefon, dziwie zawstydzony i sfrustrowany tym, że ten mężczyzna widział go w takim stanie. Kiedy jednak spojrzał w górę, Gregory stał tuż przed nim, a jego spojrzenie było łagodne.  
  
— Gregory? — zaczął.  
  
— Dobrze wyglądasz, Mycroft — zauważył starszy mężczyzna.  
  
Mycroft zlekceważył to i prychnął. To z kolei spowodowało, że Gregory uniósł dłonie i objął jego policzki, unosząc jego głowę, by mogli ponownie na siebie spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się małym złośliwym uśmiechem, który wywołał iskrę ciepła u polityka.  
  
— Pozwól, że dam ci lepszy powód, by się spocić — szepnął głębokim głosem Gregory wprost do ucha mężczyzny, naciskając na jego ciało i nie przestając mówić.  
  
Miękki jęk natychmiast uciekł z ust Mycrofta. Postanowił przyjąć ofertę inspektora. Chwyciwszy jego nadgarstek, pociągnął go na korytarz, a później w stronę swojej sypialni. Holmes uśmiechał się przez całą drogę.


	6. Jedenasta

dchodząc od uśmiechniętej panny młodej – ponieważ Mary naprawę uśmiechała się zbyt dużo, niezależnie czy był to dzień jej ślubu czy nie – Sherlock wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i zaczął iść bez celu w stronę recepcji. Jego przenikliwe spojrzenie było skierowane przez cały czas na wszystkich, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się przez chwilę na inspektorze Lestrade. Podczas gdy wszyscy wokół niego tworzyli grupki i poruszali się wokół, mężczyzna siedział z piwem w dłoni nie patrząc na nikogo konkretnie. Sherlock, wkładając drugą rękę do kieszeni, wybrał numer (niemalże niechętnie) i czekał.

— Tak, co się stało, Sherlocku? — dobiegł, dyszący cicho, głos po drugiej stronie połączenia.

— Dlaczego tak ciężko oddychasz? — zapytał, unosząc brew, gdy sunął między ciałami innych ludzi.

— To tajne — powiedział złośliwie Mycroft.

— Znowu ćwiczyłeś — kontynuował Sherlock, ignorując próbę brata na uniknięcie rozmowy.

Skrzywił się dramatycznie na nikogo w szczególności. To stanowiło odpowiedź na obecny stan Leastrade’a. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Ostatni kawałek układanki zastał włożony na miejsce, tworząc jasny obraz.

— Czego chcesz? — Mycroft brzmiał na bardziej zirytowanego niż normalnie, a Sherlock wręcz mógł zobaczyć jak marszczy czoło. Młodszy z braci Holmes zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem na małym kawałku pokoju.

— Potrzebuję twojej odpowiedzi, Mycroft. To pilna sprawa.

— Odpowiedzi?

— Wiesz, że nawet jeśli przyjdziesz na jedenastą, to nie będzie jeszcze za późno. — Jego ton głosu sugerował, że wiedział, co się działo. Zapadła cisza, po której nastąpiło westchnięcie.

— Och, Boże — jęknął Mycroft. — Dziś. To jest dzisiaj, czyż nie? — Sherlock mruknął potwierdzająco, zanim brat kontynuował: — Nie, Sherlock. Nie przyjdę na sam koniec, jak to poetycko ująłeś.

— Jaka szkoda.

Odwrócił się, a jego bystre spojrzenie spoczęło na Johnie i Mary stojących na przodzie pokoju, po czym skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na Lestrade’a siedzącego przy stole. Mężczyzna pił swoje drugie – nie, trzecie – piwo tego dnia, a przyjęcie dopiero się rozpoczęło.

— John i Mary będą zachwyceni, gdy nie przyjdę — powiedział po chwili Mycroft.

Sherlork parsknął wściekle, wiedząc, że jego brat przewrócił oczami na ten dźwięk.

— John i Mary nie byli do końca tymi, o których myślałem — powiedział wreszcie Sherlock.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. To był inny rodzaj milczenia. Nie zwykła, wszechwiedząca, kpiąca cisza Mycrofta. Uważał, że to intrygujące, jak mogli odczytywać milczenie drugiej osoby, kiedy większość ludzi ledwo rozumiała się nawzajem, gdy rozmawiali, ale najwyraźniej taka była cecha mężczyzn z rodu Holmes.

— To nie twój interes.

Defensywny. Zatem zdecydowanie kłótnia.

— Pije już trzecie piwo.

Dlaczego się tym przejmował, nie mógł wyjaśnić. Wynikało to z tego samego rozumowania, które spowodowało, że przypomniał sobie, że Mycroft był samotny. Tylko że… nie był osamotniony. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Chodził po cienkim lodzie ze swoim „szczęściem”, ale z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock nie chciał, by lód załamał się pod nim. Pomyślał o podobieństwach między sobą a swoim bratem (chociaż przez większość czasu nienawidził się do tego przyznawać) i zastanawiał się nad podobieństwami między Johnem i Lestradem. Oczywiście, wszystko zmieniło się między nim a Johnem. John żenił się. To jednak była zupełnie inna skala uczuć, na których nie starał się teraz koncentrować. Watson był dla niego dobry. Miał wrażenie, że Lestrade będzie dobry dla Mycrofta, jeśli jego brat nie zepsuje wszystkiego, co właśnie robił.

— Jedenasta nie jest za późną godziną — powtórzył, kontynuując, gdy tylko zauważył, że Mycroft nie będzie tym, który przerwie obecną ciszę. — Jednak, gdy zegar wybije dwunastą jeden, to sytuacja się zmieni.

— Skąd ta nagła obsesja na punkcie mojego osobistego życia, Sherlocku? — zapytał Mycroft, brzmiąc żałośnie.

— Po prostu… On jest twoim Johnem. Nie skacz z tego budynku, Mycroft. Być może nie spodoba ci się to, co znajdziesz po swoim powrocie po dwóch latach.

Rozłączył się, zanim Mycroft zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Był zirytowany sobą za to, że użył takiego porównania, za pokazanie bratu słabości, którą bez wątpienia ujrzał. Wzdychając przez nos, zaczął cofać się, by dojść na przód pokoju, gdzie bez wątpienia zostanie wkrótce zmuszony do przemowy.

OoO

  
Mycroft westchnął. Oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela, a ramię opadło bezwładnie na bok. Rozmyślał nad tym, co zostało powiedziane. Jak zwykle Sherlock wiedział zbyt wiele, nie wiedząc nic. Co nie sprawiało, że nie miał racji. Niesamowite, jak te dwa lata jego nieobecności tutaj sprawiły, że stał się o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy wobec takich rzeczy.

Gregory chciał go tam. Poprosił go, by przyszedł. Mycroft odmówił. Byli w związku przez trzy miesiące, a jednak wydawało się, że żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak sklasyfikować ich więź. Coś w oficjalnej randce na spotkaniu towarzyskim, takim jak wesele, spowodowało, że odsunęli się od siebie i natychmiast odrzucił starszego mężczyznę. Od tego czasu nie rozmawiali. W ciągu następnych czterech dni nie wymienili nawet jednego smsa.

Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym znów spojrzał na komórkę. Jedenasta godzina to nie za późna pora. Czy powinien? Przygryzł dolną wargę, zły nawyk, który był jego jedyną oznaką, że coś go niepokoiło, zanim zmusił się do wstania z krzesła i pójścia pod prysznic. Być może, jeśli zaplanuje wszystko w odpowiedni sposób, będzie mógł uratować ich związek. Chciał go ratować. Będąc niepewnym, miał tylko nadzieję, że Gregory mu wybaczy.


	7. Piegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykowany Mashe, za to że komentuje i motywuje.

Wzdychając z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, Greg przewrócił się na bok na dużym łóżku, wpadając na wyższego mężczyznę leżącego obok. Mycroft z zamkniętymi oczami leżał na brzuchu z rękami skrzyżowanymi pod głową. Relaksowali się po rundzie przyjemności i nie mieli zamiaru wychodzić z łóżka przez cały dzień. Był to dość niesamowity wyczyn, by przekonać polityka, by nie ubierał się i został w łóżku, ale Greg była bardzo zadowolony z wyników. Na szczęście, jego wielkie brązowe oczy były nie do oparcia i sprawiało to, że był o wiele bardziej przekonujący. To była niebezpieczna broń, którą potrafił wykorzystać.

Nagły kontakt ich ciał spowodował, że Mycroft otworzył jedno oko, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Był piękny. Unosząc dłoń, Greg przesunął dłonią po gładkim płótnie, którym były jego plecy, od łopatki do bioder, po czym zatrzymał się i tylko patrzył. Jak do licha miał takie szczęście? Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jak ktoś taki jak on mógł przyciągnąć uwagę najmądrzejszego i najbardziej eleganckiego mężczyzny, jakiego kiedykolwiek znał. Mycroft mógł mieć każdego, a jednak wybrał jego.

Podpierając się na łokciu, wsunął jedna nogę między uda drugiego mężczyzny i pochylił się, całując go w plecy. W odpowiedzi, Mycroft wydał z siebie cichy pomruk. Podniósł głowę. Jego wzrok przebiegł po przestrzeni nagich pleców na ramiona, gdzie zwrócił szczególną uwagę na dekorację w postaci piegów rozmieszczonych na całej powierzchni bladej skórze. Praktycznie wczołgując się na partnera, Greg zaczął całować znamiona na ramionach Mycrofta, przechodząc od jednego do drugiego.

— Co robisz, Gregory? — młodszy mężczyzna zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Greg uśmiechnął się między pocałunkami.

— Całuję twoje piegi — wymamrotał, a jego wargi muskały skórę partnera.

— Gregory…

Greg, słysząc jak brzmi jego kochanek, uniósł głowę mrugając. Przesunął się na tyle, by mogli na siebie spojrzeć. Mycroft miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. Jednak Greg nie po raz pierwszy widział ten grymas. Przypominało mu to minę, jaką Mycroft przyjmował po tym, jak Sherlock go wkurzył, zwykle wspominając o jego wadze. Uniósł brwi.

— Myc? — zapytał. W odpowiedzi otrzymał ciche westchnienie.

— Szczerze, Gregory, ze wszystkich rzeczy we mnie, nie możesz ich lubić.

Greg zamrugał na to stwierdzenie. Czy Mycroft miał kompleksy na punkcie swoich piegów? Wydawało się, że tak… Bez słowa wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i pochylił się, by znów całować znamiona, przesuwając się nieco w kierunku środka pleców. Mycroft mruknął gardłowym dźwiękiem, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Kocham… twoje piegi… — powiedział między pocałunkami, kontynuując wędrówkę wzdłuż jego pleców, aż w dół. — I żeby ci to udowodnić… Pocałuję… każdy… jeden… z nich.

— Z pewnością jest to niemożliwe — prychnął młodszy mężczyzna.

Greg w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową i kontynuował. Zsunął się teraz na łózko, by móc poruszać się w dół pleców kochanka. Jego ręce również się poruszały, by teraz zacisnąć się na zewnętrznej części ud Mycrofta. Dotarł do pasa i chociaż piegi występowały tam sporadycznie, nadal je całował. Wysunął język, by przeciągnąć nim po całej górze tyłka, wydobywając niesamowicie rozkoszny jęk z Mycrofta.

— Gregory — powiedział ponownie, ale brzmienie jego głosu było inne. Brzmiał prawie na…?

— Gdy jestem tu na dole…? — zapytał sugestywnie. Biodra Mycrofta uniosły się lekko.

— Tak. Proszę.

Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko, będąc odrobinę złośliwym.

— Cóż… — powiedział cicho. — Jak mógłbym się oprzeć dobrym manierom?


	8. Srebrny lis kąpany w gorącej wodzie

— Cholera! — krzyknął Greg, kopiąc mocno krawędź biurka, powodując jego przesunięcie i przewrócenie się znajdujących się na nim przedmiotów. W tym jego kubka do kawy, który wciąż miał w sobie napój. Natychmiast spadł na podłogę, gdzie bez wątpienia pozostawił plamę. Inspektor jednak się tym nie przejmował i zaczął chodzić poirytowany po pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Sir… — Sally Donovan próbowała zacząć coś mówić, ale nie miał na to cierpliwości.  
  
— Prawie ich mieliśmy. Mieliśmy cholerne dowody, na litość boską! Jak to się nadal dzieje?! — kontynuował krzyki, machając z irytacją rękami.   
  
Zostanie rozszarpany przez swojego przełożonego za to, że jeszcze nie zamknął tej sprawy, a jego ostatnią deską ratunku mogło być to, że jeszcze nie minął wyznaczony termin. Był zdesperowany do tego stopnia, że błagał, a i tak wciąż nie mógł przekonać Sherlocka do pomocy. Zaczął ponownie nerwowo chodzić po to, by zatrzymać się i kopnąć w biurko, powodując, że Donovan podskoczyła i westchnęła.  
  
— Idź do domu, Greg — zaczęła go drażnić. Spojrzał na nią gniewnie, a Donovan uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. — Idź do domu, odetchnij, uporządkuj wszystko w swojej głowie. Wtedy możesz wrócić.  
  
— Nadal czegoś nie dostrzegamy — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wrócił do biurka, otworzył teczkę i zaczął ponownie przeglądać akta. — Jest coś… Coś, co może wszystko połączyć w jedną całość. Brakujący element. Kurwa, musimy po prostu go znaleźć.  
  
— Nie znajdziesz tego, jeśli nadal będziesz wkurzony — warknęła wreszcie Donovan. — Idź do domu. Uspokój się. Wróć. Może jeszcze raz spróbujesz przekonać tego dziwaka do pomocy.  
  
Greg spiorunował ją wzrokiem, za ponowne nazywanie Sherlocka dziwakiem. Takie wyzwiska nigdy nigdzie ich nie doprowadziły. Poza tym miała rację. Nie mógł uporządkować dowodów, gdy działał impulsywnie. To była kiepska cecha jego charakteru, którą zawsze miał. Kiedy się denerwował, szybko się wściekał. Wzdychając, chwycił telefon i kluczyki do samochodu.  
  
— Wrócę za kilka godzin.  
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia była wątpliwa. Był tego świadomy, gdy kilka godzin później siedział w kuchni ze szkocką w dłoni. Nie była to jego pierwsza szklanka, więc szansa na powrót na komisariat dzisiejszego wieczoru była coraz mniejsza i mniejsza. Poza tym, wciąż był wściekły. Powiedzenie, że jego kariera zależała od tej sprawy było zbyt dramatycznie. W końcu bardzo wątpił, że straciłby pracę, gdyby nie zaaresztował tych gości. Nadal… To była wielka sprawa. Greg był pod ogromną presją.  
  
A cholerny Sherlock Holmes nie kłopotał się, by mu pomóc.  
  
Zadręczał się tymi wszystkimi myślami, pijąc swoją szkocką, więc nie usłyszał otwierania i zamykania frontowych drzwi. Znowu wybuchł w nim gniew i po wypiciu ostatniego łyku, odsunął od siebie naczynie. Gdyby nie natychmiastowe pieczenie w dłoni, któremu towarzyszyła wilgoć, ledwo zdałby sobie sprawę, że uderzył szklanką o mebel trochę za mocno. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na blat. Syknął, obracając dłoń, by lepiej zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie potłuczone szło przecięło mu skórę.  
  
— Gregory? — rozległ się łagodny głos, czujny i pełen troski.  
  
Szybkie kroki odbijały się echem po korytarzu i wkrótce potem pojawił się Mycroft, wciąż trzymający płaszcz i parasol. Greg zamrugał, spoglądając na kochanka, a potem z powrotem na swoja krwawiąca dłoń.  
  
— Ja… — zaczął, ale mężczyzna już działał.  
  
Odstawił z niedbałością płaszcz i parasol, co było dla niego niezwykle rzadką rzeczą i podszedł do zlewu, by zmoczyć posiadaną przez niego chusteczkę. Potem natychmiast stanął u jego boku, delikatnie chwytając zranioną rękę i przyciskając do niej materiał. Greg wzdrygnął się, czując jak przeszyło go kolejne żądło bólu. Uniósł wzrok, by napotkać pytające spojrzenie Mycrofta.  
  
— To ta sprawa — westchnął gorzko, trzymając się za czoło nieuszkodzoną dłonią.  
  
— Wypuszczono ich ponownie. — To nie było pytanie. Nigdy nie było. Greg skinął głową. — Czy warto za to było rozbić szklankę?  
  
— Gdyby twój pieprzony brat mi pomógł, nie miałbym z tym do czynienia — warknął gorączkowo.  
  
Kiedy znów spojrzał w górę, poprzednio zaniepokojone spojrzenie stało się surowe. Mycroftt patrzył na niego niemal karcąco.  
  
— Gregory, musisz przestać krzyczeć — powiedział, jego głos był ostry i zimny.  
  
Greg zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół na ich połączone dłonie, obserwując jak młodszy mężczyzna wciąż zajmował się jego raną, nawet wtedy, gdy niemal zaczęli się kłócić. Westchnął ponownie.  
  
— Ta sprawa doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. — Zmarszczył brwi. Tak bardzo, że miał zamiar rozpocząć kłótnię ze swoim partnerem. Naprawdę musiał się uspokoić. Po chwili uniósł wzrok. — Przepraszam, Myc, ja…  
  
— W porządku, Gregory. — Jego głos znów brzmiał czule. Pochylił głowę. Mycroft schylił się, by pocałować go miękko. — Pozwól mi zająć się twoją raną. Potem możemy udać się do sypialni. Możesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać. Pozwól mi pomóc, jeśli mój marudny brat nie chce.  
  
Greg uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tego dnia i skinął głową.  
  
— Co bym bez ciebie zrobił? — westchnął, kiedy szli razem przez korytarze. Mycroft zachichotał.  
  
— Prawdopodobnie już byś się zabił, kochanie.


	9. Plaża

Ciepły wiatr, który ich owiewał był uspokajający, a raczej stanowił przyjemny kontrast do normalnie zimnego powietrza w Londynie. Mycroft odchylił się na rozłożonym kocu, wzdychając z radością i krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Nie był kimś, kto spędzał wolny czas na plaży – jego cera i tak zbytnio na to nie pozwalała – ale to były pierwsze wakacje, które razem z Gregorym mogli wziąć wspólnie, więc nie było w tym nic nieprzyjemnego. Dopóki krem przeciwsłoneczny był wciąż na nim, a sam pozostawał w cieniu rzucanym przez parasol, jego skóra nie ucierpi.  
  
Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego partner podszedł do niego przez piasek. Oparł się na łokciach i zdjął okulary, patrząc na starszego mężczyznę. Gregory był już bardzo narażony na piekące słońce, opalając swoją cudowną skórę.  
  
— Wracamy? — zapytał, gdy drugi mężczyzna uklęknął przed nim w rozluźnionej pozycji.   
  
Czekał na nich pyszny obiad, a nawet trochę relaksu w pokoju, po tym jak zmyją z siebie resztkę piasku, kremu i wody oceanicznej.  
  
Gregory potrząsnął głową, a jego uśmiech zapowiadał coś innego. Mycroft uniósł brwi. Starszy mężczyzna niemal wczołgał się na niego, pochylając się, by pocałować go namiętnie. Holmes odpowiedział natychmiast, oddając pocałunek. Uniósł ręce, by przeciągnąć palcami przez miękkie, srebrne włosy. Język kochanka przesunął się po jego wargach prosząc o wejście, które Mycroft szybko przyznał. Westchnął, gdy ich krocza ocierały się o siebie.  
  
— Gregory… — zaczął bez tchu naprzeciw ust mężczyzny. Lestrade zaczął szarpać za szorty i głaskać jego skórę, co było niesamowite, ale w głowie Mycrofta odezwał się mały alarm. — Gregory, jesteśmy w publicznym miejscu — zaprotestował słabo, dysząc lekko z zaczerwienianą twarzą.  
  
— Na prywatnej plaży — przypomniał mu kochanek.  
  
Głos Gregory’ego był głęboki i szorstki. Usłyszenie go w takim stanie powodowało dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa polityka. Chwycił mocniej włosy partnera, gdy ręka Grega wsunęła się pod szorty, by zaczął tymi zręcznymi palcami gładzić jego erekcję. Zadrżał.  
  
— Tak, ale… — zaczął ponownie, próbując wymyślić dobry powód, by tego nie robić. Niestety, jego mózg nie działał obecnie na najwyższym poziomie, a fakt, że byli na plaży, dodatkowo go podniecał. Prywatna plaża, w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich zobaczyć. Ale nadal technicznie byli w miejscu publicznym. Było w tym coś… niegrzecznego. Prawie ryzykownego.  
  
— Zaufaj mi, Myc — westchnął Gregory, wpatrując się w niego z czułością.  
  
Mycroft wiedział, że nie będzie naciskał, jeśli naprawdę nie będzie tego chciał. Jednak problem polegał na tym, że pragnął tego, dlatego też skinął lekko głową i w tym momencie ich ubranie zostało odsunięte na bok, a drażniąca go dłoń owinęła się wokół ich erekcji. Mycroft krzyknął, a potem pociągnął Gregory’ego w dół, by stłumić okrzyk desperackim pocałunkiem. Kołysali się i dyszeli wspólnie, aż do chwili, gdy osiągnęli spełnienie.  
  
— To było… szalone… — wydyszał Mycroft, gdy wspólnie po tym leżeli na kocu. Obok niego Gregory zachichotał, delikatnie ocierając się twarzą o jego podbródek.  
  
— Najlepsze wakacje w życiu — szepnął starszy mężczyzna, uśmiechając się.  
  
Mycroft nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak skinąć głową. W rzeczywistości tak było.


	10. Odrobina uwielbienia

— Powinieneś częściej nosić szorty.  
  
Mycroft otworzył oczy i spojrzał obok, gdzie Gregory leżał z uroczym, zaraźliwym uśmiechem. Prychnął, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
  
— I jaki miałby być tego powód, Gregory? — zapytał cicho, przysuwając się nieco bliżej do ciepłego ciała będącego tuż obok.   
  
Jego kochanek mówił naprawdę kilka najdziwniejszych rzeczy, w czasie gdy dochodzili do siebie po intymnych zajęciach. Obserwował, jak starszy mężczyzna oparł się na łokciach, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
  
— Twoje nogi, Myc — odpowiedział, a jego spojrzenie przesunęło się w dół na dany przedmiot. Mycroft poczuł ukłucie samoświadomości, a jego policzki zarumieniły się z zażenowania.  
  
— Naprawdę, Gregory. Nie w takim rodzaju pracy jak moja.   
  
Nie było mowy, żeby ktoś przyłapał go na noszeniu czegokolwiek innego niż dopasowany garnitur. Nawet jego „domowa” odzież była bardziej elegancka niż to, co większość osób posiadała.  
  
— W takim razie tutaj — powiedział Greg niemal skamląc.  
  
— Nie rozumiem dlaczego… — zaczął, ale zamilkł, gdy kochanek zmienił pozycję.  
  
Patrzył, jak Greg przesuwał się w dół łóżka i usiadł między jego nogami. Natychmiast podniósł się i uniósł pytająco brwi.  
  
Zamiast rozpocząć kolejną rundę seksu, co jak Mycroft sądził, że chce zrobić starszy mężczyzna (co normalnie byłoby śmieszne, ale wydawało się, że jak na dwóch starszych panów, mają dość aktywne libido), Gregory złapał delikatnie jedną z jego nóg i uniósł ją, by móc położyć jego kostkę na swoim ramieniu. Później Lestrade obrócił głowę i przycisnął swoje usta do łydki kochanka. Pocałunki były powolne i czułe, najwyraźniej inspektor nie śpieszył się podczas tych pieszczot. Mycroft czuł na swojej skórze każdą krzywiznę tych cudownych ust. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Patrzył, próbując zrozumieć tę obsesję. Jego nogi nie były niczym specjalnym. W rzeczywistości były raczej chude, blade i owłosione. Mycroft szczerze nienawidził ich bardziej niż swojego brzucha. Jednak drugi mężczyzna wydawał się nimi oczarowany.  
  
— Są wspaniałe — szepnął Gregory naprzeciw jego skóry, przesuwając dłonią po zewnętrznej stronie nogi tuż nad kostką do jego uda.  
  
Mycroft nie mógł powstrzymać się od westchnięcia przyjemności, które mu uciekło. Położył się z powrotem na materacu. Musiał przyznać, że to wszystko było bardzo kojące.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, Myc. Nie wiesz, jakie są piękne.  
  
— Mmmmm… zaczynam rozumieć — mruknął w odpowiedzi, czując trzepotanie w piersi. — Ale nie krępuj się przed dalszym udowadnianiem tego.   
  
Tylko przy Gregorym tak się czuł. Jakby był pod opieką i kochany. Czuł się tak tylko z tym konkretnym inspektorem. Nie było tutaj żadnych ukrytych motywów, żadnej ostatecznej rozgrywki i kłamstw.  
  
Niemal zaprotestował cicho, kiedy jego noga zastała opuszczona z powrotem na łóżko, ale protest zmienił się w uśmiech, gdy Gregory po prostu przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na drugą nogę. Rozpoczął tę samą, powolną ścieżkę pocałunków jak na pierwszej, a Mycroft westchnął z radości. Tak, pozwoliłby Gregory’emu chwalić swoje nogi, robić wszystko co chciał, gdyby miał się czuć w ten sposób.  
  
Pocałunki dodarły do jego kolana, idąc dalej niż na pierwszej, powodując, że pocieszające uczycie zmieniło się na nieco bardziej podniecające. Mycroft otworzył oczy i spojrzał przenikliwie na mężczyznę przed sobą. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w bezgłośnej rozmowie i ten zaraźliwy, psotny uśmiech powrócił na twarz Gregory’ego. Mycroft odwzajemnił się tym samym.  
  
— Co? — zapytał niemal beztrosko. Jego tętno wzrosło. Gregory zaśmiał się.  
  
— Nic, kochanie.  
  
Wyprostował się, kontynuując dalej pocałunki na nodze, a także delikatnie masował napięte mięśnie. Mycroft pozwolił, by jego powieki zatrzepotały, kiedy cieszył się wrażeniami. Gdyby chciał nadać temu nazwę, powiedziałby, że Gregory wydawał się czcić odrobinę jego nogi. To było miłe. Modlił się, żeby nigdy nie chciał przestać tego robić.


	11. Troska nie jest zaletą

Nadal czuł się dziwnie posiadając klucz do mieszkania Gregory’ego. Mycroft nigdy nie był traktowany jak tajemniczy kochanek, ale mimo tego, posiadanie zapasowego klucza miało inne znaczenie. Nie powinno tak być i myślenie w ten sposób było irracjonalnie, ale tak było. W tej chwili używał tego klucza, aby zaskoczyć starszego mężczyznę. Wrócił trzy dni wcześniej z podróży służbowej do Korei i celowo nie powiedział o tym inspektorowi, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy na jego twarzy szok i radość.

Zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi. Zatrzymał się na korytarzu, marszcząc brwi. Od razu poczuł, że atmosfera była inna. Nasłuchiwał odgłosów z mieszkania i stwierdził, że słyszy dwa głosy. Jeden głęboki, chropowaty należący do Gregory’ego, a drugi… do kobiety. Zamrugał, zaciskając wargi, tworząc jedną cienką linię i zrobił jeden ostrożny krok naprzód, nadsłuchując.

— Greg, zeszły rok był naprawdę trudny — westchnęła kobieta.

Jej głos miał szczególną żałosną nutę, która szczerze mówiąc, była przesadzona i nieszczera.

— Christina… — usłyszał cichy głos Gregory’ego.

Mycroft zamarł w szoku. Jego była żona? Dlaczego, ze wszelkich miejsc, była tutaj? Usłyszał szelest materiału, a przez wychylenie głowy za ścianę, zobaczył kobietę, która pochylała się bardzo blisko Gregory’ego. Jej dłonie spoczywały na jego nogach, a jej twarz zbliżała się do niego, jakby zamierzała…

Mycroft cofnął się. Jego umysł był pusty, co sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo i niemal spanikowany. Obracając się na pięcie, zaczął szybko wychodzić, tylko po to, aby uświadomić sobie, że przy tym hałasował i za jego plecami rozbrzmiała para kroków.

— Myc?! — Gregory był zdecydowanie zaskoczony i prawie przerażony.

Mycroft zamarł i zamknął oczy, wzdychając, zanim obrócił głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Wróciłem wcześniej — powiedział, a jego głos był zimny. Tak musiało być. Musiał mieć kontrolę. — Ale widzę, że moja obecność tutaj jest niepożądana. Miłego dnia, inspektorze.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć jego imienia. Wyszedł natychmiast, ignorując początki protestu drugiego mężczyzny. Wsiadł do samochodu i kazał szybko odwieźć się do domu. Potrzebował szkockiej.

Był głupi sądząc, że ten związek między nimi zadziała. Oczywiście, że Gregory chciałby ją odzyskać. Wiele ze sobą przeżyli. Czym on by? Skrytą, inteligentną osobą, która nie mogła znieść innych osób. Nie było tutaj żadnej konkurencji. Próbował zignorować swój telefon, który dzwonił w jego kieszeni, wiedząc od kogo było połączenie. Zanim wrócił do domu, komórka zadzwoniła dwa razy i pięć razy usłyszał sygnał oznaczający nowe wiadomości.

Siedząc na krześle i popijając alkohol w końcu wyciągnął telefon, by przeczytać smsy.

_Proszę odbierz. – GL_

_Wróć, proszę. – GL_

_Mycroft, proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Odbierz. – GL_

_To nie jest to, co myślisz. Przysięgam. – GL_

_Kocham cię. Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. Zadzwoń. Proszę. – GL_

Mycroft westchnął, odczytując wiadomości więcej niż raz. Część niego chciała to zrobić. Chciał być racjonalny w tej sprawie i usłyszeć wszystkie fakty, tak jak zawsze. Jednak czuł się bardzo… irracjonalny. Zdenerwowany. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że ich związek będzie trwać? To było śmieszne.

Spoglądał na wiadomości przez dłuższy czas. Bez odpowiadania na nie, odłożył w końcu telefon i skupił swoją uwagę na szkockiej. Z pewnością _nie_ był na skraju łez. Jego stare słowa nigdy nie okazały się bardziej poprawne.

Troska z pewnością nie była zaletą.


	12. Albo jest

Mycroft nie odbierał swojego telefonu. Nie od kiedy… Gregory westchnął z frustracji. Jego cholerna była żona wciąż potrafiła spieprzyć mu życie. Przyszła, błagając, by do siebie wrócili, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą i próbując wykonać swój ruch. To było desperackie i irytujące, a przede wszystkich widział wszystko, co ukrywała pod swoją grą. W rzeczywistości nie miała zamiaru ratować ich związku. Bez wątpienia był dla niej tylko strefą komfortu, gdzie nadal zdradzałaby go z innymi, tak długo jak mogła wrócić do domu do Pana Niezawodnego.

Nie miał zamiaru się w to bawić. Wykopał ją z mieszkania, gdy jego chłopak odszedł i żałował, że nie zrobił tego w chwili, gdy wdarła się do jego domu. Teraz wszystko się spieprzyło. Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie wiadomości wysłał Mycroftowi w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin i wiedział, że był na granicy desperacji, ale nie obchodziło go to. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Christina to zepsuła. Zbyt wiele zrujnowała w jego życiu i właśnie teraz powoli udało mu się je złożyć do kupy.

Chodząc tam i z powrotem, Greg zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Mycrofta. Na co czekał? Była szansa, że młodszy mężczyzna nie był w domu, ale istniała możliwość, że był i musiał ją wykorzystać. Musiał go zobaczyć, chciał wyjaśnić… w końcu, biorąc głęboki wdech, podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił.

Nic. Greg przesunął ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, czekając przez chwilę. Wciąż nic. Prostując się, podniósł rękę, by ponownie zadzwonić, gdy usłyszał odgłos zamka. Jego serce zabiło szybko i przez chwilę zapomniał oddychać. Drzwi otworzyły się i teraz patrzył na swojego chłopaka. Był ubrany w jeden ze swoich ciemnych, prążkowanych garniturów, z wyjątkiem marynarki i butów. Zaskoczenie było widoczne na twarzy Mycrofta, zanim zniknęło pod maską polityka, którą przywdział.

— Gregory — powiedział sztywno.

Greg starał się nie skrzywić na jego ton i zrobił krok do przodu. Nie przekroczył progu, ale Mycroft nie cofnął się, jak tego oczekiwał.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytał, modląc się o to, by usłyszeć odpowiedź twierdzącą.

Nastała cisza. Mycroft zamknął na moment oczy, po czym skinął głową i w końcu odsunął się na bok, by umożliwić mu wejście.

Poszli do kuchni. Mycroft podszedł do kuchenki i przygotował wodę do herbaty. Zawsze był dobrym gospodarzem, bez względu na sytuację. A może po prostu chciał się czymś zająć w próbie uniknięcia rozmowy. Greg podszedł do blatu i oparł się o niego.

— Spójrz, muszę…

— Nie ma potrzeby, Gregory. Była twoją żoną. Bez względu na jej zdrady, oboje byliście razem przez wiele lat, z którymi nie mogę konkurować. To między nami nigdy by nie zadziałało. Szkoda tylko, że nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej, aby uniknąć tej napiętej sytuacji.

Greg przeczesał włosy dłonią, wzdychając z frustracji.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś najmądrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem, jesteś raczej głupi — mruknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Mycroft odwrócił się, unosząc brew.

— Pardon? — poprosił o wyjaśnienie. To z pewnością było rzadkie zjawisko.

Greg odsunął się od blatu i podszedł do Mycrofta. Tym razem młodszy mężczyzna cofnął się o krok, przez co oparł się plecami o kontuar znajdujący się tuż za nim. Greg spoglądał na niego z uporem.

— Próbowała wkupić się w moje łaski, aby wrócić do domu. Było to oczywiste, nawet dla mnie. Jak tego nie zauważyłeś? — zapytał, autentycznie zdezorientowany.

Wywołało to niepokojący wyraz twarzy u Mycrofta, który również w końcu przybrał zmieszany grymas.

— Widziałem…

— Jak próbowała mnie pocałować. Nie patrzyłeś wystarczająco długo, aby zobaczyć moją reakcję. Myc… — Wyciągnął rękę i przycisnął dłoń do piersi mężczyzny. Wzrok polityka spoczął na miejscu ich kontaktu, aby z powrotem spocząć na twarzy kochanka. — Myc, kocham się. Nigdy nie porzuciłbym cię dla tej wariatki.

— Gregory…

Nie powiedział nic więcej. Greg zamknął przestrzeń między nimi, pochylając się i łącząc ich usta w delikatnym i niewiarygodnie szczerym pocałunku. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, nie na początku. Ale po chwili dwie smukłe dłonie uniosły się i chwyciły go za bicepsy, a ich wargi przywarły do siebie niemal w desperacji. Całowali się, dopóki żaden z nich nie mógł oddychać i dopiero wtedy odsunęli się od siebie.

— Nie sądziłem…

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaśmiał się lekko zdyszany Greg. Zerknął na chwilę na kuchenkę, a potem znów na Mycrofta. — Wyłącz gaz — niemal warknął. — Muszę cię teraz zabrać do łóżka.

— Jezu, Gregory. Tak zrób.


	13. To twoje imię

— Zachowuj się, Myc. — Mamusia Holmes fuknęła ze zmęczeniem, gdy oboje wymienili ze sobą dość napięte słowa. W każdym razie, tak było w przypadku Mycrofta.  
  
— Mycroft to imię, które mi dałaś i mogłabyś postarać się go używać —– warknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmiech. Jego mama nie wyglądała na szczególnie obrażoną, bardziej na zirytowaną i dezaprobującą, ale nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Greg przyglądał się tej wymianie w milczeniu, a kiedy mamusia Holmes poszła zanieść kosz do salonu, również wstał. Jego poruszenie przyciągnęło spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny, który uniósł brew. — Gregory?  
  
— Możemy wyjść? — zapytał cicho.  
  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł na zewnątrz i wyciągnął papierosy, po czym jednego z nich zapalił. Po chwili, Mycroft dołączył do niego, a Greg wyjął kolejnego papierosa, aby mu go dać. Jego partner mrugnął z aprobatą i zapalił.  
  
— Nie musiałeś być dla niej taki nieuprzejmy — powiedział po chwili Greg. — Twoja mama jest cudowną kobietą.  
  
Rodzice Mycrofta nie byli tacy, jak się spodziewał, kiedy się z nimi spotkał i wciąż był lekko zdumiony. Z rozbawieniem uznał, że nie miał pojęcia, jak rodzeństwo Holmes okazali się tacy, a nie inni z rodzicami, którzy byli tak samo zwyczajni jak jego.  
  
— Jest nieznośna — westchnął Mycroft, zaciągając się mocno papierosem. Greg przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się. Przypuszczał, że każdy rodzic był taki.  
  
— Jeśli tak bardzo nie znosisz zdrobnienia Myc, to dlaczego pozwalasz, abym go używał? — zapytał z ciekawością.   
  
To, jak rzucił się na swoją matkę z tego powodu, wyjaśniało nieco bardziej, dlaczego nalegał na to, by nazywać go Gregorym. Pełne imię, bez żadnych zdrobnień. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim otrzymał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
  
— Jesteś kimś innym.  
  
Również nie tego oczekiwał. Greg spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
  
— Jestem kimś innym?  
  
— Oczywiście, że jesteś Gregory. — Teraz został nagrodzony zbolałym spojrzeniem Mycrofta Holmesa. — Jesteś kimś innym dla mnie. Jesteś moim wyjątkiem. To brzmi jak banał, ale tak jest.  
  
— To nie brzmi jak banał — odparł cicho Greg.   
  
Przysunął się bliżej, by owinąć ramię wokół talii Mycrofta i położył głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy palili w ciszy. Naprawdę był kimś innym dla Mycrofta i nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Właściwie czuł się dobrze. Był wyjątkiem od wszystkiego, co polityk zbudował wokół swojego życia. W przeciwnym razie, nie byli by tacy, jak teraz.  
  
— Czyli naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że nazywam cię Myc? — zapytał po chwili.   
  
Mycroft upuścił papierosa na ziemię i zgasił go obcasem, śmiejąc się.  
  
— To tylko imię, Gregory — powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się z delikatnością.  
  
— Ale to twoje imię — odparł Greg, prostując się. Spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę. — I jest to dla mnie ważne, dobrze?  
  
Mycroft nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego przyłożył smukłą dłoń do policzka Grega i pochyliwszy się, pocałował go delikatnie. Obaj smakowali mentolem. Lestrade przesunął się nieco bliżej, owijając obie ręce wokół ciała partnera. Czas mijał, kiedy się całowali, a Gregowi szumiało w głowie jak nigdy dotąd.  
  
— Chłopcy, już prawie czas na lunch! — Usłyszeli wołanie mamusi Holmes z wnętrza domu. — Dobrze by było również, gdybyście przestali dawać sąsiadom darmowe przedstawienie!  
  
Na ten komentarz, Greg osunął się czerwony niczym burak. Odchrząknął nerwowo. Mycroft wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
  
— Cóż… — zaczął, rozglądając się wokół, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście ktoś ich obserwował.   
  
Wydawało się, że nie. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że inne domy w rzeczywistości nie znajdowały się w pobliżu domostwa państwa Holmes szanse na to były i tak niewielkie. Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń i przeciągnął delikatnie paznokciami po głowie Grega.  
  
— Bawi się z tobą, kochanie. Mówiłem ci, że jest nieznośna.  
  
— Cóż, myślę, że jest cudowna, Myc.  
  
Mycroft przewrócił oczami, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.  
  
— Jestem tego świadom.


	14. Zabawa w śniegu

— Idziemy — Greg skinął głową, wyciągając rękę, być chwycić dłoń Mycrofta, kiedy pieszo wracali do domu.   
  
Właśnie zjedli wspaniała kolację, gdy zaczął padać śnieg i teraz czuł się niczym małe dziecko. Drżał z podniecenia i wiedział, że Mycroft nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział cicho młodszy mężczyzna z nutą rozbawienia, chwytając oferowaną dłoń.   
  
Uśmiechając się, Greg odwrócił się plecami w stronę drzwi, do których zmierzali i zaczął prowadzić ich na podwórko na tyłach domu. Szczerząc się, niemal zaczął biec, puszczając w końcu kochanka, by móc sięgnąć w dół i zgarnąć kulę śniegu.  
  
— Gregory, co… — Zaczął Mycroft, ale zamilkł, gdy śnieżka uderzyła go w pierś. Uniósł brew, gdy Greg wybuchnął śmiechem.  
  
— Dalej, Myc — zaśmiał się, pochylając się, by chwycić kolejną porcję śniegu. — Nigdy nie bawiłeś się w śniegu?  
  
Odchylił ramię do tyłu i rzucił drugą śnieżkę, trafiając partnera w ramię. Pewna ilość śniegu dostała się na szyję Mycrofta i wślizgnęła się pod garnitur, powodując, że zadrżał lekko.  
  
— Nie, Gregory. Nie bawiłem się w śniegu. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć, przecież jest wtedy zimno— odpowiedział polityk, starając się strzepać śnieg.  
  
— Po prostu spróbuj, okej? — zaśmiał się Greg, formując kolejną śnieżkę. Wzdychając, Mycroft uległ i pochylił się, by zrobić własną. Nagle ruszył do przodu, rzucając w ruchu uformowaną kulą śniegu, uderzając nią w twarz Grega. —Ała!!! — rozbrzmiała krzykliwa odpowiedź.  
  
Obaj ruszyli niespodziewanie do przodu. Wpadli na siebie, upadając w śnieg, śmiejąc się i tocząc, chwytając biały puch, aby wepchnąć go sobie w twarze. Śnieg był na ich włosach, płaszczach, nogawkach spodni. Ostatecznie, Greg przyszpilił Mycrofta do ziemi, przygniatając go, gdy siedział na nim okrakiem. Wciąż się śmiali, a po chwili zamilkli i po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie.  
  
Policzki Mycrofta były zaczerwienione, oczy mu błyszczały, a włosy były mokre i rozczochrane. Był piękny. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek widział go takiego, czy może tylko Greg miał takie szczęście? Miał nadzieje, że to drugie. Był to zaszczytny przywilej, który będzie cenił przez wieczność. Mycroft uniósł rękę i dłonią, odzianą w rękawiczkę, przeczesał włosy partnera zgarniając z nich odrobinę śniegu. Nagle ulegając pragnieniu, które go dręczyło, Lestrade pochylił się i zaczął całować z czułością kochanka. Uścisk na jego głowie zwiększył się, a pocałunek stał się namiętniejszy.  
  
— Gregory, powinniśmy…  
  
Mycroft zaczął mówić naprzeciw jego warg, ale ponownie nie mógł dokończyć, tym razem przez kolejny intensywny pocałunek. W niedługim czasie, obaj oddychali ciężko i szarpali swoje ubrania. Greg zaczął składać pocałunki coraz niżej zmierzając do szczęki i szyi młodszego mężczyzny. Blada skóra Mycrofta była mieszaniną gorąca i zimna – zimna od śniegu i gorąca bijącego od niego. To było pocieszające ciepło, które jak Greg odkrył stawało się coraz intensywniejsze ze względu na śnieg i ich wzrastające podniecenie. Mycroft wydał z siebie cichy odgłos, który stał się głośniejszy, gdy Greg kołysał biodrami.  
  
— Gregory! — westchnął Mycroft.  
  
To sprawiło, że krew Grega zawrzała. Jak to możliwe, że w zimną Londyńską noc, przemoczeni i pokryci śniegiem, wciąż mogli być tak napaleni? Dreszcz, który przeszył jego ciało, zdecydowanie nie był spowodowany ich otoczeniem i niemal z desperacją chwycił ramiona Mycrofta.   
  
— Tak, Myc — sapnął, lekko się odsuwając.  
  
— Chodźmy do środka — warknął.  
  
To wywołało jeszcze bardziej intensywny dreszcz u Grega. — Musimy rozgrzać się przed ogniem i… zdjąć ubrania. Za… zanim się przeziębimy.  
  
— Czy to jedyny powód, dla którego chcesz się wydostać z tych ubrań? — zapytał głębokim głosem Greg.   
  
Uniósł jedną brew w oznace zaciekawienia i został porwany do innego namiętnego pocałunku. Tym razem to Mycroft był tym, który poruszał biodrami, a Greg cicho jęknął.  
  
— Nie — wyszeptał naprzeciw warg inspektora. — Absolutnie nie.


	15. Parasol

Mycroft uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, gdy wszedł do gabinetu Gregory’ego, powodując, że starszy mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad papierkowej roboty, która niewątpliwie doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Zadowolenie w oczach mężczyzny, wynikające z tej niespodzianki wystarczyło, żeby polityk uśmiechnął w sposób, w jaki mało osób miało przywilej go widzieć.  
  
—Mycroft! — przywitał go Gregory, wstając i podchodząc do niego. Mycroft instynktownie wyciągnął rękę, ale zamiast uściśnięcia dłoni, został przyciągnięty do krótkiego uścisku, który sprawił, że jego żołądek zacisnął się. To było naprawdę szalone, ile uczuć miał w stosunku do inspektora. — Co cię tu sprowadza?  
  
— Cóż — zaczął, przesuwając parasol z jednej ręki do drugiej. — Zaszyłeś się tutaj na cały dzień. Pomyślałem, że trochę świeżego powietrza będzie dla ciebie czymś dobrym. I jakiś lunch. Pozwól, że zaproszę cię na obiad, Gregory.  
  
Mężczyzna zgodził się niemal natychmiast, na co Mycroft miał nadzieję. W zeszłym tygodniu nie byli w stanie się spotkać, ze względu na obowiązki wynikające piastowanych przez nich stanowisk. Gregory poszedł zabrać komórkę i marynarkę, a potem gdy wrócił, przyciągnął Mycrofta do pocałunku. Polityk oddał go z radością, a jego wolna dłoń uniosła się, by spocząć na ramieniu partnera, zanim się rozdzielili.  
  
— Chodźmy — poprosił i wyszli razem z pokoju.  
  
Przeszli przez budynek Scotland Yardu i wreszcie znaleźli się na zewnątrz, gdzie czekał na nich samochód. Jazda była krótka i znów byli na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę małej piekarni, która słynęła ze swojego menu lunchowego. Pojawili się w idealnym momencie, jaki Mycroft mógł zapewnić i nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim zajęli miejsce i zaczęli jeść.  
  
— Boże, to jak trafienie w dziesiątkę. Jak ty to robisz, Myc? — zapytał Gregory. Mycroft zamrugał, unosząc wzrok znad swojej zamówionej kanapki.  
  
— Co robię? — zapytał, unosząc brew.  
  
— Wiesz dokładnie, czego potrzebuję.  
  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się przebiegle, odkładając kanapkę, by napić się herbaty.  
  
— Gregory, to mój interes, by wiedzieć takie rzeczy — powiedział z rozbawieniem.  
  
Inspektor po prostu się uśmiechnął i na chwilę zajął się swoją rybą i frytkami. Ponownie zanucił, dając znać, że chce zadać kolejne pytanie, które przyszło mu na myśl. Na szczęście skończył żuć, zanim to zrobił.  
  
— Również zastanawiam się, dlaczego masz ze sobą swój parasol? Dziś jest niespodziewanie słonecznie.  
  
Gregory miał rację. Pogoda była przyjemnie słoneczna i wydawało się, że jutro również taka będzie. Zbyt często mieli pochmurne, deszczowe dni, więc zawsze było miło mieć odrobinę słońca. Niezależnie od tego, Mycroft zawsze miał swój parasol ze sobą. Pogoda nie miała znaczenia.  
  
— Nigdy nie wychodzę bez niego — podkreślił, jakby to była wystarczająca odpowiedź.  
  
Spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Gregory, natychmiast udowodniło, że tak nie było.  
  
— Wiem, ale dlaczego?  
  
Mycroft zamilkł. Odkąd był nastolatkiem… Westchnął, myśląc o tym. Nigdy wcześniej nie ujawnił nikomu,dlaczego brał ze sobą parasol. Tylko on i Sherlock znali powód i nie rozmawiali o tym. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie wymieniali ze sobą zbyt wiele słów w tym czasie. Gregory stał się nieco poważniejszy, jakby znał głębie jego myśli.  
  
— Nie musisz mi mówić, Myc — powiedział po chwili. — To nie jest ważna sprawa.  
  
— Nie, w porządku, Gregory.  
  
Mycroft napił się herbaty. Jeśli mógł komukolwiek powiedzieć, byłby to Gregory. Ich związek stawał się dość poważny, każdy z nich się angażował i musiał przyzwyczaić się do tego, że może się zwierzyć drugiemu człowiekowi bez obaw, że ten go osądzi lub poczuje niepotrzebną sympatię. Skinął głową, zanim się odezwał.  
  
— Sherlock był wtedy młody. Musiał mieć… nie więcej niż sześć lat. Został oddany pod moją opiekę na cały dzień i chciał wyjść na zewnątrz, by zebrać próbki gleby. – Zdziwienie na twarzy Gregory’ego było niemal zabawne. — Tak, nawet w tym wieku był dość uparty w tego typu sprawach. Cóż, skończyło się na tym, że odeszliśmy daleko od domu. Żaden z nas w rzeczywistości nie myślał o tym. Było pochmurna, ale nie za bardzo. W końcu jednak zaskoczył nas deszcz. To był bardzo nagła, intensywna ulewa i mieliśmy długa drogę do domu. — Mycroft zamknął oczy, pamiętając ten incydent. Westchnął i niepotrzebnie poprawił serwetkę, przed kontynuowaniem: — Sherlock mocno zachorował tego wieczoru. Nie byliśmy odpowiednio ubrani na deszcz, a on był tak młody. Musiał pojechać do szpitala. Był to dość przerażający weekend i przyrzekłem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pójdę nigdzie bez parasola.  
  
I tak było. Chwytając filiżankę herbaty, dopił ją do końca, nie patrząc na starszego mężczyznę. Rzadko rozmawiał o swoim dzieciństwie, zwłaszcza o Sherlocku w czasie, gdy byli po prostu braćmi, a rzeczy między nimi nie były tak napięte jak teraz. Widząc ruch na granicy swojej wizji, podniósł wzrok i zobaczył stojącego Gregory’ego. Inspektor położył dłonie na stole i pochylił się nad nim. Przechylając głowę pocałował z czułością Mycrofta. Publicznie. Mycroft zamarł ze zdziwienia, ale poddał się i oddał pocałunek. Brązowe oczy Lestrade’a były tak pełne uczucia, kiedy wzrok mężczyzny spoczął na nim, że Mycroft poczuł, jak serce bolało go w cudowny sposób.

  
— Dziękuję, że mi o tym opowiedziałeś.  
  
To wszystko, co powiedział Gregory. Nie prosił o więcej szczegółów, nie skupiał się na tym i nie próbował go pocieszyć ze względu na coś, co stało się wieki temu. Mycroft uśmiechnął się. Był to jeden z wielu powodów, dla których czuł, że zakochuje się w tym człowieku. Po prostu… wiedział.  
  
— Nie ma za co, Gregory — wyszeptał cicho, uśmiechając się.  
  
Zaczął jeść swoją kanapkę, gdy rozmowa potoczyła się na inny tor, gdy Gregory zaczął mówić o swoim wyjściu z córką. Wszystko było idealne.


	16. Nieosiągalny

Greg zatrzasnął za sobą frontowe drzwi, marszcząc brwi na myśl w jakim absolutnym gównie się znalazł. Sprawca mu uciekł, Sherlock nie odpowiadał na smsy, a jego cholerna żona wpadła niczym burza na jego dziedziniec, machając papierami, krzycząc na niego i oskarżając go o śmieszne rzeczy, które nie były prawdą. Sam rozwód był wystarczająco zły i robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby był jeszcze gorszy.  
  
I był jeszcze pieprzony Mycroft Holmes.  
  
Mężczyzna wszedł do biura, zaledwie dwadzieścia minut po tym, jak Sally Donovan wyrzuciła z niego jego byłą żonę, odbierając mu sprawy i zamiatając jego paskudną sytuację pod dywan. Po raz kolejny został oddalony niczym pokorny pies, nieważne że miał tytuł inspektora przed swoim nazwiskiem. Jak to się działo, że mężczyzna zawsze pojawiał się w najgorszych chwilach i rzucał mu w twarz swoją pozycją. To było irytujące.  
  
Najgorsze jednak było to, że serce Grega zabiło mocniej, a pierś zacisnęła się na widok eleganckiego trzyczęściowego garnituru. Jak mógł być zauroczony tym mężczyzną? Przypuszczał, że znali się dość dobrze, z pewnością tak było, biorąc pod uwagę ich sześcioletnią znajomość. Mężczyzna pojawił się wkrótce po tym, jak Greg rozpoczął współpracę z jego młodszym bratem. Czasami spotykali się na herbacie w małej kawiarni, ale zawsze było to w sprawach biznesowych. Jeśli to nie była sprawa, którą się zajmował, to był to Sherlock. To zawsze był Sherlock.  
  
Dlaczego więc był tak bardzo nim zauroczony?  
  
Krzywiąc się, rzucił marynarkę na krzesło i wszedł do kuchni, by wyjąć piwo z lodówki. Otworzył je i wziął duży łyk, po czym udał się do salonu i opadł na kanapę. W telewizji leciał jakiś mecz piłki nożnej i pogłośnił odbiornik, próbując w ten sposób odwrócić swoją uwagę. Jego głowa opadła na kanapę. Westchnąwszy, zamknął oczy.  
  
Może to był rozwód. Jego uczucia z tego powodu były bałaganem i stał się wrażliwy. Był z Christiną przez trzynaście lat, a przynajmniej przez połowę tego czasu był ślepy na jej zdrady. Coś takiego pozostawiało wyrwę w człowieku. I to sprawiło, że był zainteresowany emocjonalnie Mycroftem Holmesem.  
  
Mycroft był nieosiągalny. Może to była połowa problemu. Greg uznawał, że myślał o mężczyźnie bardziej, niż powinien, w większej ilości sytuacji, niż fizycznie był z nim przez te wszystkie lata. Leastrade chwycił mocniej butelkę piwa, ustawiając ją na stoliku kawowym dopiero wtedy, gdy była pusta. Przesunął dłonią po coraz bardziej siwych włosach, wzdychając.  
  
Mycroft w rzeczywistości nie wydawał się kimś, kto mógłby być w związku. Miał co prawda obrączkę na palcu, ale znajdowała się ona na jego prawej dłoni, a nie lewej. Mimo to, obrączka niekoniecznie musiała nieść ze sobą jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Greg wciąż nosił swoją, ignorować pytania lub ludzi, z którymi po prostu nie chciał mieć do czynienia. Możliwe, że było tak samo dla Mycrofta. Nie miała ona znaczenia.  
  
Jego komórka zapiszczała, odciągając go od tych przemyśleń. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości, nic już go nie mogło rozproszyć.  
  
 _Przepraszam za wcześniej. Wiem, że masz dużo na głowie. Gdyby nie była to sprawa o znaczeniu krajowym, to mogłoby to zaczekać – MH._  
  
Greg oparł się chęci rzuceniem telefonem. To by nie pomogło. Westchnął, zasłaniając dłonią oczy i opierając się bokiem o kanapę wyciągnął się na niej. Wątpił, żeby zasnął dzisiaj w swoim łóżku. Wydawało mu się, że niemal w ogóle w nim nie bywał. Nie miało to sensu. Było dla niego za duże i częściej, niż lubił się do tego przyznawać, jego myśli błądziły na temat zajęcia się innym ciałem oprócz własnego. W szczególności ciałem tego mężczyzny.  
  
Mycroft był nieosiągalny. Greg zakochał się w symbolu i sądził, że skończy się to bólem i rozczarowaniem. I nie mógł nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec.


	17. Obiad

W okresie, w którym się spotykali, Gregory i Mycroft zwykle jedli kolację w ładnej restauracji, która nigdy nie wystawiała im rachunku pod koniec wieczoru. Żaden z nich nigdy nie narzekał na to, więc było to lekkim zaskoczeniem, kiedy Greg odmówił ponownego wyjścia, gdy Mycroft zasugerował zjedzenie wspólnej kolacji w piątek. Ze swoim zaraźliwym, niemal dziecinnym uśmiechem, Lestrade zaproponował aby zamiast wyjść do restauracji, zjedli ugotowaną przez niego kolację w jego mieszkaniu. Mycroft wiedział, że miał pewne doświadczenie kulinarne, ale wciąż nie było to coś, czego się spodziewał.  
  
A co było jeszcze bardziej mylące i nieco frustrujące, to odmowa Gregory’ego, by powiedzieć mu, co mieli jeść. Wszystko co mężczyzna robił, było dla polityka lekkim wyzwaniem.  
  
— Podaj rodzaj wina — powiedział Gregory. — Nie potrzebuję szczegółów, tylko ogólny rodzaj. Ugotuję coś, co będzie do niego pasowało.  
  
Mycroft właśnie to zrobił. Teraz w piątkowy wieczór, stał na progu domu swojego chłopaka z butelką białego wina w dłoni, zaintrygowany tym, co zastanie. Nie miał kontroli nad sytuacją ani nie wiedział, co się stanie i kiedy. To było coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się dziwnie. Był to jednak Gregory i wiedział, że może zaufać starszemu mężczyźnie, w sprawie tego co ten zaplanował.  
  
— Masz doskonałe wyczucie czasu.  
  
Usłyszał, zamiast standardowego powitania, kiedy Greg położył mu dłoń na plecach, wprowadzając go do środka. Unoszące się w mieszkaniu zapachy były niebiańskie. Mycroft był ogromnie podekscytowany tym, co przygotował starszy mężczyzna. Nie wątpił w jego kulinarne umiejętności i nie mógł się doczekać spróbowania tego, co zostało przygotowane, by pasować do podanego przez niego niejasnego opisu przyniesionego alkoholu.  
  
Skoro o tym mowa, wyjęto mu butelkę z dłoni, aby mógł zdjąć płaszcz. Powiesił go na wieszaku i ruszył za Gregorym do kuchni.  
  
— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego wina — powiedział inspektor, gdy Mycroft podszedł do niego. — Co to jest?  
  
— Francuskie białe wino— wyjaśnił Mycroft, przesuwając się, by móc oprzeć się o blat kuchenny. Chciał być blisko swojego partnera, ale również nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Brwi inspektora uniosły się w zainteresowaniu, gdy umieścił wino w lodówce, aby się chłodziło, dopóki obiad nie będzie gotowy. —2010 Meursault, Jean-Michel Gaunoux.  
  
— Interesujące… — mruknął Gregory, odwracając się do kuchenki i mieszając rzeczy w garnkach.  
  
Mycroft był niezmiernie ciekawy potraw, ale postanowił, by jego nos wydedukował, co będą jedli.  
  
— Krewetki? — zapytał, chociaż znał już odpowiedź. Gregory przytaknął z aprobatą. — I makaron. Tak, będą idealnie komponować się z winem.  
  
— Mówiłem ci.— stwierdził starszy mężczyzna z bezczelnym uśmiechem.  
  
Podczas przygotowania kolacji prowadzili lekką, przyjemną rozmowę o wszystkim, począwszy od córki Gregory’ego po najnowsze kłopoty Sherlocka, zakończywszy na omawianiu miejsca, do którego mieli wyjechać, gdy w końcu otrzymają swoje urlopy. Dzielili się delikatnymi dotknięciami i nieśpiesznymi, ale nieco rozpraszającymi pocałunkami i wreszcie jedzenie było gotowe. Mycroft zaczął nalewać wino, gdy Gregory nakładał im jedzenie. Całując się po raz ostatni, usiedli do kolacji.  
  
Na posiłek składał się makaron z krewetkami w sosie orzechowym z dodatkiem kolendry, imbiru, papryki i odrobiny cebuli. Dodatkowo zostały przygotowane kromki pieczywa czosnkowego. Połączenie miodowego zapachu pochodzącego z wybranego przez niego wina i orzechowego posmaku dania było wyśmienite. Mycroft mruknął w uznaniu, gdy eksplozja smaków wybuchła mu na języku. Holmes uśmiechnął się z czułości, gdy naprzeciwko niego Gregory zachwycał się winem.  
  
— Skąd je masz? — zapytał Gregory, spoglądając na trzymany kieliszek. Mycroft skrzyżował nogi pod stołem, uśmiechając się.  
  
— Import z Francji — powiedział, słowo „oczywiście” wisiało w powietrzu nie wypowiedziane.  
  
— Z importu? Myc, ile to kosztowało?  
  
— Nie aż tak drogo, kochanie. Około 80 funtów*.  
  
Te urocze brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko w szoku. Gregory spojrzał na niego, potem na wino i z powrotem na niego.  
  
— Jedna butelka wina?! — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— To nie jest wielka sprawa, Gregory. — Bo naprawdę nie było. — Poza tym, warte jest swojej ceny, nie sądzisz?  
  
— Tak, ale... Tak. Łał.  
  
Microft zaśmiał się serdecznie i wrócił do posiłku. W pokoju zapadła cisza, która po prostu oznaczała, że cieszą się z obiadu i miłego towarzystwa. Kiedy skończyli, Mycroft pomógł w sprzątaniu, ignorując protesty Gregory’ego, że mógł to sam zrobić później. Kiedy wszystko było uprzątnięte, a ich żołądki pełne, Mycroft owinął ramiona wokół partnera, przyciągając go do siebie.  
  
— Moje wyrazy uznania dla szefa kuchni — wymamrotał cicho, uśmiechając się.  
  
Gregory odwzajemnił uśmiech i pochylił się, by pocałować Mycrofta. To był długi pocałunek, ich wargi poruszały się wzajemnie w fachowy sposób, a Gregory skubał delikatnie wargę polityka, zanim rozstali się.  
  
— Cóż to za rodzaj komplementów, hmm? — zapytał szorstko, a jego uśmiech rozszerzył się w złośliwym grymasie.  
  
Mycroft zaśmiał się i chwycił go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go do salonu, gdzie mogli poczuć się o wiele bardziej komfortowo.  
  
— Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć — odpowiedział.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *około 380 zł.


	18. Niezbędna obecność

Mycroft po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć nagłej fascynacji młodszego brata na punkcie jego prywatnego życia. To było absurdalne i bardzo denerwujące. Sherlock nie wykazał nawet ułamka zainteresowania jakąkolwiek sprawą z nim związaną odkąd… był młodszy i wciąż mieli coś, co można byłoby nazwać funkcjonującym braterskim związkiem, ale nawet wtedy Sherlock nie posiadał wielkiego zainteresowania w tego typu sprawach.  
  
Szczerze mówiąc Mycroft był trochę wdzięczny, że zaczęli ostrą dyskusję na temat dedukcji, która została zainicjowana wkrótce potem, choćby za to, że odwróciła ich uwagę od tej konkretnej rozmowy. Nie było powodu, by Sherlock siedział z nim i okazywał swoją troskę, że był samotny. Było to irytujące i coś czego Mycroft nie chciał dłużej słuchać niż było to konieczne.  
  
Oczywiście, najbardziej denerwującą rzeczą w tym było to, że Sherlock nie mylił się. Mycroft naprawdę był samotny. Nie był to sentyment, z którym często się stykał i było to coś, co postanowił ignorować tak długo, jak był w stanie. Jednak było to coraz trudniejsze. Ponieważ w morzu śmiesznie powolnych umysłowo i niekompetentnych ludzi, była jedna osoba, która zaczęła się wyróżniać. Jeden, który… z powodów, których jeszcze nie mógł zrozumieć, był bardziej skomplikowany niż inni.  
  
Być może zaimponowało mu to, jak mężczyzna prezentował się w roli inspektora. Albo sposób, w jaki poradził sobie z Sherlockiem (zwłaszcza podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, kiedy jego drogi młodszy brat był narkomanem). Nie miało to naprawdę nic wspólnego z jego rodziną lub jego otoczeniem, które było dość zwyczajne. Układanka jaką był Gregory Lestrade była taką, którą nawet Mycroft nie ułożył do końca.  
  
Najgorsze było to, myślał sobie, siedząc przed kominkiem w swoim wielkim, niesamowicie cichym domu, pijąc szkocką, jak intensywne wydawało się jego uczucie do starszego mężczyzny. Dochodził do punktu, w którym niemal wymyślał powody, by osobiście spotkać się z inspektorem. Ich ostatnie spotkanie w gabinecie Lestrade’a było spowodowane wymówką, którą Mycroft wymyślił podczas jazdy. Dzięki CCTV dowiedział się, że była żona Gregory’ego zatruwa mu życie i w związku z tym poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Dlatego też sam poszedł do jego biura, zamiast sprawdzić tylko nagrania.  
  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Nie było najmniejszej szansy, że będą w związku. Po pierwsze, do czegoś takiego potrzebna była chemia. Oczywiście istniał również seks, który nie wymagał głębszego związku emocjonalnego, ale Mycroft nie chciał towarzystwa Gregory’ego jedynie w ten sposób. Ponadto, nie można było budować relacji na czymś jednostronnym.  
  
Inspektor nie lubił go. To było pewne. Nie, żeby Mycroft dał mu kiedykolwiek powód, żeby było inaczej. Wszystkie ich kontakty miały charakter profesjonalny. Przez większość czasu było to wymagane, ale czasami… Prawdę mówiąc, nie był kimś, kto dawał ludziom powód, by go lubić. Co było w porządku. Nie obchodziło go, co inni o nim myśleli. Ale jeśli chodziło o Gregory’ego… zależało mu.  
  
Wzdychając, Mycroft oparł głowę o dłoń, odkładając szklankę na bok. To było śmieszne. Nie usychał z tęsknoty. Z pewnością był to irracjonalny kaprys. To był kompletny nonsens. Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł zaprzeczyć uczuciom, które rozwinął do Gregory’ego. Dlatego sprawdzał osobiście, co u niego. Dlatego nadal będzie to robił.  
  
Nic się nigdy nie wydarzy. Na zewnątrz wyglądało, jakby Mycroft był z tym pogodzony. Musiał być. Nie miało znaczenia, że w środku panował totalny chaos. Nie liczyło się, że wewnątrz był w stanie wojny sam ze sobą i nie mógł przewidzieć, która strona przegrywa. To nie było ważne, ponieważ nikt by tego nie widział. Nawet jego młodszy brat.  
  
Mycroft pozostanie na uboczu, robiąc to, co potrafił najlepiej. Wkraczać i znikać równie szybko, co stanowiło niepokojącą, ale konieczną obecność w życiu Gregory’ego Lestrade. To mu wystarczyło. Nawet jeśli większość nocy spędziłby na usychaniu z tęsknoty.


	19. Znalazłem twoją złotą rybkę

— Czy mógłbyś… po prostu się „pokręcić” wokół? — zapytał Greg, praktycznie na granicy nerwów.  
  
Przypadek z każdym dniem stawał się coraz trudniejszy i chociaż Sherlock zaczął ujawniać pewne zainteresowanie nim, Lestrade wciąż stał w mieszkaniu 221B, prosząc go, żeby zszedł z kanapy i rzeczywiście przyszedł na miejsce zbrodni. Jego irytacja osiągnęła wyżyny i był bliski krzyczenia na detektywa lub wyrywania sobie włosów z nerwów. W kuchni John przygotowywał herbatę, a podczas gdy Greg doceniał jego wysiłek, nie sądził, by jego żołądek mógł cokolwiek teraz zaakceptować.  
  
— Może — powiedział Sherlock bardzo znudzonym tonem. Greg jęknął, wyrzucając ręce w górę.  
  
— Do jasnej cholery, Sherlocku, jak to się dzieje, że dręczysz mnie dzień po dniu i gdy w końcu mam dla ciebie sprawę, ty nie przychodzisz?   
  
Był zmieszany. Powiedziałby, pieprzyć to i wyszedłby, gdyby nie był tak zdesperowany. I zmęczony… Był wyczerpany.  
  
— To nie ze względu na przypadek, reagujesz tak mocno… — dumał Sherlock, wreszcie zwracając uwagę na inspektora.   
  
Greg uniósł brew, zamarł na miejscu i westchnął.  
  
— O co ci chodzi? — jęknął.  
  
Nie był w nastroju do tego, by wnioskowano coś z każdego włókna jego ubrania. Ale jeśli istniała szansa, że może mu to pomóc dostać Sherlocka na miejsce zbrodni, to wytrzyma.  
  
— Potrzebujesz uwolnienia. Najprawdopodobniej w charakterze seksualnym. Coś, co powstrzyma cię przed samotnym wracaniem do twojego obskurnego mieszkania każdego wieczoru.  
  
— Ej! — krzyknął Greg, krzyżując stanowczo ramiona.   
  
Zaczynał się już wkurzać. Ze wszystkich, o których mógł pomyśleć, to z pewnością nie potrzebował rady od Sherlocka Holmesana temat związków.  
  
— Sherlock. — Usłyszał, jak John oburzył się za niego.  
  
Doktor wszedł do pokoju i podał Gregory’emu filiżankę parującej herbaty, którą inspektor automatycznie przyjął, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by zacząć ją pić.  
  
— Nie jest to jednak przypadkowe spotkanie w barze. Nie… — kontynuował Sherlock, nie poświęcając w ogóle uwagi dwóm mężczyzn w pokoju.  
  
Greg zacisnął dwa palce na mostku nosa. Czuł nadchodzącą migrenę. Fantastycznie. Otworzył oczy, które przymknął, czując na sobie spojrzenie praktycznie wypalające w nim dziurę.  
  
— Sherlocku, proszę, naprawdę potrzebuję, żebyś spojrzał na tę sprawę, to jest…  
  
— Nie, jest to ktoś szczególny, kto pochwycił twoje zainteresowanie — ciągnął dalej młodszy Holmes, ignorując całkowicie, to co miał powiedzieć Greg. — Nie ktoś, kogo widzisz codziennie, ale ktoś, kogo znasz na tyle, by rozwinąć jakieś przywiązanie. Nie zrobiłeś jednak żadnego ruchu w kierunku tej osoby, dlatego jesteś tak rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Nie, ta osoba jest kimś, kogo uważasz, że nie miałbyś u niej szans, więc siedzisz bezczynnie, czyniąc siebie nieszczęśliwym.  
  
Greg wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Johna, jakby szukał u niego odpowiedzi, ale były żołnierz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jak to się stało, że Sherlock nagle zainteresował się tego typu rzeczami? Nigdy wcześniej nie przejmował się jakimiś sentymentalnymi rzeczami… a przynajmniej zanim rzekomo umarł dwa lata temu. Dziwnie było widzieć taką stronę Sherlocka. Prawie tak samo dziwne, jak spojrzenie, które zauważył wymieniane między dwoma współlokatorami mieszkania 221B. Znał je zbyt dobrze. Miał nadzieję, że było to coś, co mógłby w niedługim czasie poruszyć w rozmowie między nim a Johnem, gdy spotkają się w barze. Do tego czasu, nie mówił nic na ten temat.  
  
— Dlaczego ty…  
  
— Wiesz, że ta obrączka nic nie znaczy— przerwał mu Sherlock.   
  
Greg zamrugał. Obrączka? Kogo obrączka?  
  
— Um.  
  
— Tak, nie ma znaczenia. Nie bądź nudny, Lestrade, gardzę powtarzaniem się. Została mu przekazana przez naszego dziadka w testamencie. Prawie go nie znałem, ale najwyraźniej byli ze sobą blisko. I w ten oto sposób ją nosi.  
  
Jemu. Och, Boże. Sherlock mówił o swoim bracie. Greg poczuł, jak palą go policzki i szybko skupił się na filiżance herbaty trzymanej w dłoniach. Oczywiście Sherlock zauważył, że czuł miętę to cholernego Mycrofta Holmesa. To było okropne. Chciał wczołgać się do dziury i umrzeć.  
  
— Sherlock, dlaczego wspominasz o Mycrofcie? — zapytał John, marszcząc brwi.   
  
Otworzył w milczeniu usta, gdy zlustrował postawę Grega. Świetnie. Lestrade uwielbiał tę swoją przejrzystość.  
  
Niewyraźnie usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają i zamykają. Scherlock wyszczerzył się niesamowicie i natychmiast zszedł z kanapy. Na schodach rozbrzmiały równomierne kroki, a Sherlock stał wyczekująco, podczas gdy Greg był zdezorientowany i przerażony.  
  
— Ach, idealnie. Właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy— powiedział Sherlock, wpatrując się w wejście do salonu.   
  
Greg zamarł. Zamknął oczy i oddychał głęboko przez nos. To się nie stało. Wyobrażał to sobie.  
  
— Och, dobry Boże, to nigdy nie jest dobrym znakiem — rozbrzmiała wypowiedziana gładkim głosem odpowiedź.   
  
Ten głos sprawił, że klatka piersiowa Grega zacisnęła się, gdy zapomniał jak się oddycha. Ścisnął mocniej filiżankę. W końcu zmusił się, aby obrócić się i zobaczyć Mycrofta Holmesa stojącego z parasolką w ręku, wyglądającego oszałamiająco w trzyczęściowym garniturze, którego Greg nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wydał z siebie mimowolny jęk, powodując, że wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na jego osobę.  
  
Nie. _Teraz_ to chciał wczołgać się do dziury i umrzeć.  
  
— Mycroft, wierzę, że znaleźliśmy ci złotą rybkę — powiedział Sherlock, brzmiąc radośnie.   
  
Prawdziwe zaskoczenie, które ujawniło się na obliczu starszego Holmesa sprawiło, że Greg otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, po czym ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Sherlock spoglądał między nimi, uśmiechając się łagodniej, a te smukłe dłonie idealne do skrzypiec machnęły na nich.  
  
— Mycroftcie, inspektorze Lestrade, wasze obrączki są tylko na pokaz. Obaj macie problemy osobiste i nie możecie przestać myśleć o drugim. To ostatnie było dla mnie raczej denerwujące. Dlaczego nie pójdziecie do kuchni i nie napijecie się wspólnie herbaty?


	20. Przeszłość

To, co zaczęło się jako udana randka – nie, fantastyczna randka – skończyło się w popieprzony sposób. Greg wściekał się w milczeniu, gdy wraz z Mycroftem opuścili restaurację. Powrót do domu również odbył się w ciszy. Jego partner był cierpliwy, nic nie powiedział, ale wciąż trwał przy nim, by go wspierać.  
  
Nie wiedzieli się prawie od tygodnia z powodu pracy Mycrofta, która wymagała od niego wyjazdu do Boliwii, jak twierdził. To był jego pierwszy dzień w domu po powrocie i postanowili uczcić to, wychodząc do jednej ze swoich ulubionych restauracji, by zjeść pyszną kolację, a potem wrócić do domu, by przeżyć coś co wiązało się ze znaczną ilością seksu.   
  
Wtedy były partner Grega, z którym pracował, gdy zaczynał swoją karierę w Yardzie, zobaczył go i postanowił podejść, aby porozmawiać. Podczas rozmowy starał się zbagatelizować wszystkie złe rzeczy, jakie się wydarzyły, i udawać, że wciąż są starymi kuplami, próbując uzyskać w ten sposób przebaczenie. Podczas tego upierał się, że sytuacja była całkiem inna niż zrozumiał to Greg.   
  
Greg niczym chmura burzowa wszedł do domu Mycrofta. Polityk wkroczył z wdziękiem tuż za nim.  
  
— Gregory — odezwał się w końcu, powodując, że Lestrade zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Mycroft odwiesił na wieszak płaszcz i parasol, po czym podszedł i przytulił go. — Uspokój się, Gregory. Jesteśmy teraz w domu. Poszedł sobie.  
  
Greg wtulił twarz w szyję Mycrofta i odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając, by część stresu z niego wyparowała. Zamknął oczy i westchnął.  
  
— Przepraszam, Myc. Po prostu… pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd — wymamrotał Greg. Jego głos był nieznacznie stłumiony. — Nie widziałem go od ponad dziesięciu lat i nie rozstaliśmy się w miłej atmosferze.  
  
Mycroft delikatnie potarł plecy partnera, całując go w skroń.  
  
— Herbaty? — zapytał, odsuwając się.  
  
Greg skinął głową, chociaż tak naprawdę jej nie chciał. Wszedł za Mycroftem do kuchni, opierając się z westchnięciem o blat.  
  
— Był skorumpowanym policjantem. Wpadł w złe towarzystwo. Chodziło mu tylko o pieniądze i promocję. Nie… Nie dbał już o uczciwa pracę w policji — powiedział Greg, przekazując historię swojemu ukochanemu.   
  
Wzdychając, przetarł twarz dłońmi. Młodszy mężczyzna milczał, przygotowując herbatę i słuchając go uważnie.  
  
— W końcu mnie postrzelił. Oczywiście nie celowo, ale nadal. Prawie nie przeżyłem operacji. A moja mała dziewczynka… Miała zaledwie rok.   
  
Greg skrzywił się przywołując te złe wspomnienia. Ledwo został ojcem, ale ten cholerny facet niemal go zabił. Z powodu gangu. Narkotyków. I ośmielił się podejść do niego dzisiaj wieczorem i błagać o przebaczenie, zachowując się, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby to było nic wielkiego.  
  
Wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, marszcząc brwi, aż smukłe palce kochanka pod jego brodą, zmusiły go do podniesienia wzroku. Spojrzał w bladoniebieskie oczy, które sprawiły, że serce zabiło mocniej. Mycroft patrzył na niego z czułością, gładząc go po policzku.  
  
— Jesteś najlepszym inspektorem, o jakiego Scotland Yard mógł kiedykolwiek poprosić. Jesteś uczciwym, inteligentnym i trzymającym się zasad gliną. Osiągnąłeś swoja aktualną pozycję, ponieważ ciężko pracowałeś, pokonałeś absurdalne przeszkody i zniosłeś bardzo wiele. Włączając w tym mnie i Sherlocka. — Greg parsknął śmiechem i przewrócił oczami. Mycroft natychmiast zwrócił z powrotem jego uwagę na siebie za pomocą lekkiego szturchnięcia. — Jesteś miłością mojego życia, Gregory Lestrade i jesteś dokładnie tam, gdzie powinieneś być. Nie martw się o skorumpowanego policjanta z przeszłości, który nie był w stanie zrozumieć wartości i normy moralne, które cenisz ponad wszystko inne.  
  
Patrzyli na siebie przez długi czas. Greg czuł, że gniew znikał, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Mycroft uśmiechnął się delikatnie do niego i pochylił się, by pocałować go z czułością. Całowali się przez długi czas, aż potrzeba powietrza i gotująca się woda w czajniku sprawiły, że odsunęli się od siebie.  
  
— Dziękuję, Myc — szepnął cicho Greg, przyciskając ich czoła do siebie.  
  
— Do usług, mój drogi Gregory. A teraz może napijemy się herbaty?


	21. Królowa, część 1

Ostatnim razem, kiedy Greg pragnął czegoś tak bardzo, był gotów oświadczyć się miłości swojego życia. Być może, w porównaniu z czymś tak wielkim jak zaręczyny z mężczyzną, z którym chciał spędzić resztę życia, to nie było znaczące, ale nie zmieniało to tego, jak się czuł. Przez cały dzień ledwo mógł wytrzymać z ekscytacji (i, szczerze mówiąc, podniecenia). Kiedy próbował skupić się na papierkowej robocie, wzrok wciąż wędrował mu na fantazyjne czarne pudełko, które postawił przy biurku, zastanawiając się nad jego zawartością…  
  
Musiał wykorzystać całą swoją samokontrolę, aby tego samego wieczora nie zeskoczyć z kanapy od razu, kiedy Mycroft wrócił do domu. Odchrząknął i wziął głęboki oddech. Z uśmiechem podszedł do drzwi, przyciągając młodszego mężczyznę do uścisku i pocałunku, jak to robił często.  
  
— Witaj w domu, kochanie — wyszeptał, wpatrując się w oczy swojej drugiej połówki. W odpowiedzi otrzymał ciepły uśmiech i kolejny pocałunek.  
  
— Cieszę się, że jestem już w domu — powiedział szczerze Mycroft, po czym odłożył parasol i odwiesił ciężki płaszcz.   
  
Zanim Holmes miał szansę, by pójść do kuchni i zrobić sobie herbatę, Greg złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na piętro do sypialni.  
  
— Gregory? — spytał Mycroft, mrugając z zakłopotaniem, gdy został zaprowadzony w pobliże łóżka i zmuszony, by na nim usiadł.  
  
— Mam coś dla ciebie. — Greg uśmiechał się, a jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia.  
  
Mycroft uniósł brew, patrząc, jak starszy mężczyzna idzie po pudełko, w które wpatrywał się cały dzień. Żołądek Grega zacisnął się, gdy uklęknął przed swoim partnerem. Jednak nie otworzył pudełka. Jeszcze nie.   
  
Greg zaczął powoli przesuwać dłońmi w dół nogi Mycrofta, poczynając od kolana i schodząc w dół do kostki. Holmes mruknął cicho, ciesząc się uczuciem, nawet jeśli wciąż był bardzo zdezorientowany tym, co się działo. Następnie Greg zaczął rozsznurowywać jego but, po czym zsunął go i odłożył na bok. Powtórzył cała tą procedurę na drugiej nodze. Potem wsunął dłonie pod nogawkę spodni, podciągając ją do góry, ile tylko mógł. Pochylając się, zaczął składać delikatne, nieśpieszne pocałunki na łydce Mycrofta, gdy jego dłonie powędrowały w dół, by ściągnąć skarpety, które zostały odłożone tam, gdzie wcześniej buty. Dopiero po odsłonięciu stóp i kolan Mycrofta, Greg spojrzał na męża.  
  
— Gregory? — powoli spytał ponownie Mycroft i mrugnął, wpatrując się w te brązowe oczy, które tak bardzo kochał.  
  
Greg mógł łatwo dostrzec ślady pobudzenia, a to spowodowało, że on również poczuł gorąco w dole żołądka. Uśmiechnął się jedynie, zanim pochylił się, by wznowić pocałunki. Jego ręce spoczęły na nodze Mycrofta, powoli rozluźniając mięśnie dzięki masażowi. Z gardła polityka wydobył się jek przyjemności, a jego powieki zatrzepotały. Greg kontynuował przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się i otworzył pudełko.  
  
Szpilki, które wyciągnął, przyprawiły go o dość duży dylemat, gdy je kupował. Wybrał parę z czarnej satyny z odsłoniętymi palcami i paseczkiem do zapięcia wokół kostki. Obcas był złoty, ozdobiony wijącym się w górę kwiatem. Pasek wokół kostki miał przewleczoną przez siebie wstążkę w kolorze królewskiego błękitu (tego samego odcienia błękitu, jaki miał krawat, który niby przypadkiem Mycroft wybrał dzisiejszego poranka), zakończoną zauważalną, ale nie ogromną kokardką. Z bijącym sercem Greg wsunął but na stopę Mycrofta, oblizując wargi i patrząc, jak idealnie dopasowuje się do niej. Następnie zajął się zapięciem paska i, gdy regulował zatrzask, wpatrywał się mięśnie kostki ukochanego.  
  
Mycroft otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i rozdziawił usta ze zdumieniem, gdy spojrzał w dół. Greg uniósł wzrok, by wychwycić jego reakcję. Uśmiech inspektora stał się szerszy.  
  
— Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o tym, jak bardzo uwielbiam twoje nogi? — zapytał niskim głosem, co było jedynym potrzebnym wyjaśnieniem.  
  
Starszy mężczyzna patrzył, jak niebieskie oczy męża stają się nieco ciemniejsze, gdy jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. jak źrenice męża rozszerzyły się z podniecenia. Tak, zdecydowanie załapał, o co mu chodziło. Tętno Mycrofta wzrosło, gdy Greg zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i powrócił do zadania nałożenia drugiej szpilki. Następnie uklęknął wygodnie i spojrzał na Mycrofta.  
  
Który, gdy Greg wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić jego kolana, podniósł jedną ze swoich nóg i przycisnął stopę odzianą teraz w szpilkę do piersi Lestrade’a. Greg zamrugał, spoglądając z dołu, gdy został bez wahania popchnięty na podłogę. Oparłszy się na łokciach, poderwał głowę do góry. Teraz na niego przyszła kolej, by mieć wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy. Mycroft wstał, górując nad swoim mężem, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. Był to wyraz, który posłał falę podniecenia do pachwiny Grega.  
  
— No cóż, inspektorze — odezwał się w końcu Mycroft, a jego głos również był niższy. — Wygląda na to, że byłeś niegrzeczny.


	22. Królowa, część 2

Greg nie był do końca pewien, w jaki sposób znalazł się w tej sytuacji, ale będąc w niej odczuwał przyjemny dreszczyk ekscytacji. Mycroft przybrał dość onieśmielająca postawę, stojąc nad nim z rękami na biodrach i popychając go na podłogę z zaborczym błyskiem w oku. Przygryzając wargę, Lestrade przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy, by przyjrzeć się swojemu partnerowi.

Szpilki, które wsunął na stopy męża, okazały się wspanialszym wyborem, niż podejrzewał. Przesuwał spojrzeniem w górę i w dół nóg Mycrofta, wpatrując się w to, w jaki sposób jego łydki były podkreślone, gdy miał na sobie obcasy. Kształt i krzywizna jego nóg stały się o wiele bardziej uwypuklone, a Greg chciał je dotknąć, całować i głaskać.

— Wstań, inspektorze — powiedział po chwili Mycroft.

Greg zdołał oderwać wzrok od nóg mężczyzny, by na niego spojrzeć, po czym skinął głową, podnosząc się. Zrobił krok do przodu z zamiarem przyciągnięcia Mycrofta do szorstkiego pocałunku, ale piersi oparta na jego piersi dłoń zatrzymała go.

— Myc? — zapytał ochryple.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego bardzo wymownie.

— Nie sądzę, że dzisiejszego wieczoru uzyskałeś prawo nazywania mnie w ten sposób — warknął. — Greg zadrżał. Pochylając się bliżej, Mycroft przycisnął usta do jego ucha. Jego głos był ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu, a gorący oddech owiewał skórę starszego mężczyzny, gdy kontynuował: — Nie, inspektorze. Będziesz używać czegoś bardziej odpowiedniego, takiego jak „Wasza Wysokość”.

— O Jezusie Chrystusie — jęknął Greg.

Coś, o czym czasami zdarzało mu się pomyśleć szybko zmieniło się w pełnowymiarowy fetysz i wyglądało na to, że jego druga połówka była chętna, by również w tym uczestniczyć. Spodnie Grega stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze w kroku i wkrótce trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Mycroft zaśmiał się, przywracając z powrotem Grega do teraźniejszości.

— Nie tak szybko — powiedział Holmes, a jego uśmieszek stał się szerszy. — Zdejmij marynarkę.

Greg zrobił to natychmiast. Chętny zrobić wszystko, co mu kazano. Mycroft wydawał się gotów do przejęcia kontroli, przygotowany do dowodzenia, a Greg był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Zdjąwszy marynarkę, upuścił ją na ziemię. Holmes uniósł ręce i fachowo rozpiął guziki jego koszuli, i przesunął swoimi wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami po odsłoniętej piersi.

Greg jęknął. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę i chwycił krawat męża, przyciągając go gwałtownie do siebie i całując namiętnie. Nastąpiło ssanie i gryzienie, pełne niepohamowanego pragnienia. Ten rodzaj pocałunku, który mógł pozostawić po sobie ślady. Mycroft pozwolił, by trwało to przez chwilę, zanim zakończył pocałunek i spojrzał surowo na Grega.

— Czy powiedziałem, że możesz mnie pocałować, inspektorze? — zapytał szorstko.

— N… Nie, Wasza Wysokość — jęknął Greg.

— To dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Ponieważ…

— Ponieważ, co, inspektorze?

— Ponieważ byłem niegrzeczny.

Greg z wrażenia nie mógł złapać tchu. Jego mąż miał dominującą osobowość, która w tym momencie przytłaczała każdą komórkę jego ciała. Pragnął Mycrofta tak bardzo, że aż to bolało i że czuł zawroty głowy. Chciał tak mocno go dotknąć. Tęsknił za ciepłem jego ciała, pocałunkami i wszystkim innym. Nie był kimś, kto błagał, ale chętnie by to teraz zrobił.

— Dokładnie. Sądzę, że należy ci się kara.

Mycroft złapał Grega za ramię i pochylił się, całując go ponownie z namiętnością i popychając starszego mężczyznę na łóżko. Greg uderzył o materac i poruszył się, by usiąść, zanim odziana w szpilkę stopa nie spoczęła na jego piersi. Tym razem jednak pozostała na niej przez chwilę i Lestrade skorzystał z okazji, by zacząć przesuwać dłońmi po łuku łydki drugiego mężczyzny, czując napięty mięsień. Zaczął całować kostkę Mycrofta, zapominając się w tym i masując nogę męża. Z ust Holmesa wydobył się jęk przyjemności, a Greg był w stanie kontynuować swoje poczynania przez chwilę, nim noga na nim zaczęła go spychać na materac. Mycroft opadł na kolana, siadając okrakiem nad starszym mężczyzną, ale nie do końca go dotykając. Wpatrywał się w męża z podnieceniem.

— Dziś wieczorem jesteś na mojej łasce, inspektorze. Będziesz robił to, czego zapragnę. Rozumiemy się?

— Ta… tak, Wasza Wysokość.

Serce Grega biło szaleńczo. Tak. Rozumiał i był gotowy na wszystko. Pragnął tego. Mycroft zaczął się pochylać. W jego oczach był widoczny błysk zaborczości, gdy przesunął paznokciami po srebrnych włosach męża.

— Dobrze — powiedział szorstko, rozpoczynając kolejny brutalny pocałunek. — Jeśli będziesz się zachowywać i postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami, to sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w Niebie.


	23. Klub książki

— Gregory? Co czytasz?  
  
Greg uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą miał w ręku, i spojrzał na wchodzącego właśnie do salonu Mycrofta. Młodszy mężczyzna siedział zaszyty w swoim gabinecie prawie trzy godziny po tym, jak musiał odebrać telefon i przerwać ich sesję przytulania. Lestrade włożył zakładkę między strony i odłożył powieść.  
  
— Abarat — powiedział, zerkając na okładkę. Wzrok Mycrofta podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Brew polityka uniosła się.  
  
— Interesujące… — powiedział Mycroft z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Potem zauważył dużą stertę książek spoczywających na stoliku obok swojego partnera. Przechylił głowę, żeby lepiej widzieć ich tytuły. Stopniowo coraz bardziej bawiło go to, co widział. — „Szukając Alaski”, „Harry Potter”, „Redwall”… „Gwiezdny pył”, „Hobbit”…?  
  
— O, zamknij się, Myc. — Greg skrzywił się, krzyżując ramiona. — Czytam je razem z Abby, w porządku? Chciała, żebyśmy zaczęli coś w stylu Skype’owego Klubu Książki.  
  
Abby była jedenastoletnią córką Grega, małym chochlikiem podobnym do ojca na wiele sposobów. Była trochę chłopczycą. Grała w prawdziwym zespole piłki nożnej od trzech lat, a w związku z umową dotyczącą wspólnej opieki nad nią przez Lestrade i jego byłą żonę spędzała u nich jedynie przez tydzień w miesiącu. Oczywiście, było to lepsze niż jeden weekend, ale nadal… Tak więc w obecnej sytuacji Abby zdecydowała, że powinna razem z ojcem założyć klub książki, gdzie będą omawiać przeczytaną powieść przez Skype’a.  
  
— Rozumiem, ale… „Pamiętnik księżniczki”? — zapytał Mycroft, z uśmiechem podnosząc książkę leżącą na szczycie stosu. Odwrócił powieść, by pokazać starszemu mężczyźnie okładkę – jasny róż z błyszczącą koroną.  
  
— Właściwie jest całkiem niezła. Możesz się uciszyć i iść czytać Szekspira i Dickensa oraz… tego kto napisał Boewulfa — powiedział obronnym tonem Greg.  
  
Mycroft odłożył książkę na wcześniejsze miejsce i zaśmiał się, siadając na kanapie obok partnera.  
  
— Nie musisz się denerwować, kochanie — westchnął, wciąż się uśmiechając, gdy objął Grega ramieniem . — To tylko zabawny wybór przedmiotu lektury. To wszystko.  
  
— Sam jesteś zabawny.  
  
— Och, daj spokój, Gregory, te książki sprawiają, że zachowujesz się dziecinnie.   
  
— To dobre książki — podkreślił ponownie Greg, choć nie walczył, kiedy został zmuszony oprzeć się o bok Holmesa. Przycisnął policzek do ramienia Mycrofta i westchnął cicho.  
  
— Przepraszam, kochanie. Moim zamiarem nie było obrażenie ciebie ani tym bardziej wyborów Abigail, jeśli chodzi o literaturę. Myślę, że to wspaniale, że wasza dwójka robi coś takiego. To dobry sposób na nawiązywanie więzi — powiedział uspokajająco Mycroft, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół po bicepsie Grega.  
  
Po chwili Lestrade podniósł głowę i, pochyliwszy się, pocałował delikatnie młodszego mężczyznę. Gdy się rozdzielili, na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.  
  
— Przeprosiny zostały zaakceptowane — powiedział cicho, całując go ponownie, po czym wyprostował się i sięgnął po kopię Abarata, którą czytał. — Jeśli naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko temu, to mogę ci poczytać na głos.  
  
— Myślę, że spasuję, Gregory, ale dziękuję.  
  
— Rozdział dwunasty — przeczytał Greg, ignorując swojego chłopaka z bezczelnym uśmiechem. — To była dziwna podróż dla Candy. Dla Johna Mischa również, jak podejrzewała.  
  
— O, dobry Panie. Mam zamiar zrobić herbatę.   
  
Mycroft wstał i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Greg roześmiał się i wykrzyczał głośno następne zdanie za oddalającym się mężczyzną.


	24. Dzień w parku

— To jest straszne — jękną Mycroft, z wielką niechęcią wlekąc się po chodniku.   
  
Jego rozbawiony partner, Gregory, szedł obok niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Widocznie cierpienie ukochanego było dla niego _bardzo_ zabawne.   
  
— Cóż, Myc, to ty wysłałeś Johna i Sherlocka do Paryża, by rozwiązali sprawę. Więc… sam sobie wykopałeś ten grób — odparł starszy mężczyzna, parskając z rozbawieniem, gdy bardzo radosny buldog próbował zejść ze ścieżki w parku, przez co Mycroft chrząknął, ściskając mocno smycz, która w jakiś sposób wciąż się nie zerwała.  
  
— Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego postanowili nabyć to śmieszne stworzenie — kontynuował Mycroft, próbując zapanować nad szczeniakiem.  
  
Miał nadzieję na spokojny spacer po parku, podczas wykonywania tego obowiązku, ale najwyraźniej pozostawało to sferze marzeń.  
  
— Ponieważ Gladstone jest uroczy — powiedział Greg, wskazując na psa. Mycroft spojrzał na niego znacząco. „Uroczy” nie było słowem, które przychodziło mu na myśl, gdyby miał opisać to stworzenie. — A John go kocha. Poza tym powiedziałeś, że Sherlock miał psa, kiedy był młodszy. To ma sens.  
  
Mycroft sapnął. Czy było to sensowne, czy nie, wciąż stanowiło to dla niego pewną niedogodność. To, co miało być spokojnym tygodniem relaksu, ponieważ obaj mężczyźni mieli w tym czasie większość dni wolnych, zmieniło się w tydzień pod psem. Tak, wysłał swojego brata i dobrego doktora, by rozwiązali sprawę, ale miał wrażenie, że pani Hudson będzie zajmować się Gladstone’em. Głęboko wierzył, że to zemsta Sherlocka, za przydzielenie mu sprawy.  
  
— Dobrze, kochanie, pozwól, że ja go wezmę — powiedział po chwili jego partner, sięgając po smycz.  
  
Mycroft westchnął z ulgą, gdy szarpanie ustało i mógł pozwolić bolącemu ramieniu odpocząć. Gregory radził sobie znacznie lepiej z psami niż on. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, Mycroft nigdy sobie z nimi nie radził. Rudobrody należał Sherlocka, a jego młodszy brat był wtedy w takim wieku, że nie chciał dzielić się swoim psim towarzyszem z nikim innym. Doświadczenie Mycrofta ze zwierzęciem było bardzo niewielkie.  
  
Podeszli do trawnika, gdy Gladstone wyczuł zapach czegoś, co najwyraźniej okazało się niezwykle fascynujące. Poprawiając kamizelkę, Mycroft podążył za Gregory’m w niewielkiej odległości od niego, obserwując interakcje starszego mężczyzny z psem. Wydawał się być naturalny z Gladstone’em. Gdyby Mycroft nie czuł się tak zniechęcony przez hiper aktywną naturę większości psów, z którymi miał kiedykolwiek styczność, niemal rozważałby zakup jakiegoś. Obserwowanie ich zabawy i słuchanie śmiechu Gregory’ego było czymś wspaniałym. Jednak utrzymanie takiego zwierzęcia w ich domu byłoby raczej niemożliwe, więc nie mógłby tego poważnie rozważać. Szczerze mówiąc, kot stanowiłby dla nich bardziej odpowiednim wyborem.  
  
Mycroft podszedł do ławki i usiadł na niej, krzyżując nogi i skupiając się na odzyskaniu oddechu. Mały szczeniak był zadziorny. Starszy z braci Holmes czuł się tak, tak jakby miał wystarczająco dużo ćwiczeń na cały dzień. Patrząc w górę, westchnął z uczuciem, gdy zobaczył Gregory’ego siedzącego na ziemi, walcząc na niby z Gladstone’em, tak spragnionym uwagi. Jak stwierdził, był to wspaniały widok.  
  
— Chcesz do nas dołączyć, Myc? — zapytał Gregory, odwracając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
  
Miał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, a błyszczące w jego oczach ogniki były psotne. Mycroft spojrzał na niego znacząco i uniósł rękę w uprzejmej odmowie.  
  
— Nie bądź głupcem, Gregory. Nie będę tarzać się po ziemi.  
  
Gregory zaśmiał się, skupiając się ponownie na Gladstone’ie.  
  
— Wiem — powiedział, nie odrywając spojrzenia od zwierzęcia, wskakującego w jego ramiona i poszczekującego. — Tylko się droczę.  
  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się lekko, zwracając uwagę na wyraz zachwytu widoczny na twarzy ukochanego. Przypuszczał, że mimo wszystko spędzenie dnia w paru nie było takim złym pomysłem.


	25. Piękny poranek

Od niedawna Mycroft cieszył się, że zaczyna swoją pracę później w sobotnie poranki. Zauważył ten fakt, gdy inspektor Gregory Lestrade zaczął zabierać swoją drużynę na zewnątrz, by pograć w piłkę nożną w parku niedaleko Yardu. Z ciekawości polityk pojechał za nimi pewnego dnia i zachwycił się.  
  
Jakiś czas temu zaakceptował to, że mężczyzna, którego jego młodszy brat tak często dręczy, jest dla niego atrakcyjny. Jednak obserwowanie go grającego w piłkę… Stało się czymś, po co Mycroft przyjeżdżał, by oglądać częściej i coraz częściej. Oczywiście nigdy nie ujawnił swojej obecności, ponieważ wyobrażał sobie, że byłoby to dość krepujące.  
  
Dzisiaj niestety, przestało się to znajdować w sferze jedynie wyobrażeń. Jak zwykle kazał zaparkować na skraju boiska, siedząc z tyłu jednego ze swoich czarnych samochodów, podziwiając sposób, w jaki Gregory pochylał się i rozciągał się w przerwie pomiędzy meczami. To naprawdę był grzeszny widok, to, jak jego nogi napinały się w tych szortach, lub kiedy pochylał się… Mycroft nie miał w zwyczaju zatrzymywać się i podziwiać tyłka innej osoby, ale Gregory Lestrade zdecydowanie zasługiwał na podziw. Kiedy mężczyzna wyprostował się i oblał głowę wodą, , usta Mycrofta rozwarły się.  
  
— Dobry Boże… — mruknął do siebie, oczami szeroko otwierając oczy na ten widok.  
  
Jak tak prosta czynność mogła być tak podniecająca? Odkrząknął, oparł łokieć na oknie i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy jednak znów odważył się spojrzeć, zauważył, że Gregory patrzy… prosto na niego. Patrzy i uśmiecha się. Idąc w jego stronę. Mycroft natychmiast poczuł się upokorzony. Znali się wystarczająco długo, aby Gregory mógł rozpoznać samochody Mycrofta, i oto szedł przez boisko w jego stronę. Holmes rozważał nakazanie kierowcy, by natychmiast odjechał. Jednak jego szansa już minęła. Akceptując swój los, westchnął i wyszedł z samochodu.  
  
— Mycrofcie Holmes, czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność ujrzenia cię dzisiejszego poranka? — zapytał Gregory, biegnąc i zatrzymując się tuż przed nim.   
  
Oddychał ciężko od intensywnej aktywności fizycznej, w której dopiero co uczestniczył, a na jego czole i szyi pojawiły się kropelki potu. Mycroft wpatrywał się w niego. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na falującą pierś i natychmiast jego umysł zabrał go w inne miejsce. W bardziej intymną lokalizację, w której obaj mieli na sobie znacznie mniej ubrań. O, Boże. Ta sytuacja była daleka od ideału.  
  
— Tylko… sprawdzam wyniki prowadzonej przez ciebie sprawy — udało się wykrztusić Mycroftowi, co oczywiście było kompletnym kłamstwem.  
  
Co takiego było w tym inspektorze, że zawsze miał przez niego pustkę w głowie? Znowu spojrzał na mężczyznę, obserwując, jak jego dłonie spoczywały na biodrach, i stwierdził, że pragnie zastąpić je własnymi. Odchrząknął, uśmiechając się z napięciem. Gregory spojrzał na niego w sposób, który jasno dawał znać, że w ogóle tego nie kupił.  
  
— Aha. A ty… po prostu ominąłeś biuro? — zapytał, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się.  
  
Musiał wiedzieć. Mycroft zazwyczaj był dobry w nieujawnianiu tego, czego nie chciał, ale wydawało się, że dzisiaj ta jego umiejętność nie chce działać. Czuł się coraz bardziej i bardziej upokorzony z każdą mijającą sekundą.  
  
— Tak, dobrze. Ja, cóż… — Mycroft zająknął się.  
  
Nigdy się nie jąkał. Musiał się opamiętać. Niezależnie od tego, jaki tok rozumowania zamierzał przyjąć, został on przerwany przez dobiegający z boiska za nimi krzyk.  
  
— Uwaga! — krzyknął Philip Anderson.  
  
Mycroft odwrócił się, by zobaczyć co się dzieje, i ujrzał lecącą piłkę. Prosto. W. Niego. Nie miał czasu, by zareagować, zanim inne ciało zderzyło się z nim, popychając go na bok, a piłka przeleciała obok. Poczuł na twarzy powiew wiatru spowodowany przez piłkę, która ledwo co go minęła, i wypuścił z ust zdziwiony jęk, gdy odbiła się od ziemi.  
  
Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak zszedł jej z drogi. Gregory znajdował się nagle o wiele bliżej. Tak blisko, że ich ciała były przyciśnięte do siebie. Czuł ciepło bijące od starszego mężczyzny i to, jak jego wciąż falująca się pierś przyciska się do jego własnej. Nos przytłaczały mu zapachy: dezodorantu, wody kolońskiej i potu… To wszystko składało się na unikalny zapach Gregory’ego. Znowu jego umysł udał się do bardziej intymnych okoliczności i musiał starać się ze wszystkich sił, by nie wydać z siebie gardłowego jęku. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Mycroft mógł niemal poczuć, jak serce podskakuje mu w gardle.  
  
To Gregory cofnął się pierwszy, ściskając delikatnie biceps Mycrofta i wzdychając.  
  
— Było blisko — skomentował, przeczesując dłonią włosy, co spowodowało, że srebrzyste pasemka nastroszyły się. — Przepraszam, Mycroftcie. Anderson jest absolutnie gównianym zawodnikiem, jeśli chodzi o piłkę nożną. Nie potrafiłby kopnąć piłki prawidłowo, nawet gdyby miało mu to uratować życie.  
  
— W… porządku — powiedział Mycroft, ponownie odchrząkując.   
  
Chwycił parasol nieco mocniej, niż zazwyczaj, próbując powstrzymać intensywny dreszcz przyjemności. To było żenujące.  
  
— Wiesz co — powiedział po chwili Gregory. — Może spotkamy się na lunch? Możemy wtedy porozmawiać o… sprawie. Jestem pewien, że masz wiele rzeczy to zrobienia, będąc brytyjskim rządem i tym podobne.  
  
Po tym inspektor odbiegł, chwytając zbłąkaną piłkę, i ruszył z powrotem na boisko, obracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Mycrofta. Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego. Mycroft z pewnością poczuł, jak się rumieni. Kiwnął głową, starając się opanować, kiedy wsiadał do samochodu, staranie unikając myślenia o fakcie, że wraca do strefy prywatności. Kiedy drzwi zastały zamknięte, westchnął z jękiem zmieszanym z kwileniem. To było śmieszne. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jego umysł tak intensywnie skupiał się na seksie. Nieważne, że już wcześniej fantazjował o tym, że obaj robią bardzo nieodpowiednie rzeczy. To spotkanie z pewnością wzmocni te fantazje.  
  
Lunch zapowiadał się interesująco. Nie było żadnej sprawy, o której w rzeczywistości mogliby podyskutować. Najnowsza nie miała dla niego znaczenia, co oznaczało…  
  
Lunch z pewnością będzie interesujący.


	26. Gościnny opowiadacz

Stłumiony dźwięk zadowolenia sprawił, że Mycroft przestał przeniósł swój wzrok z telefonu na kochanka, którego głowa leżała na jego kolanach. Razem z Gregory’m siedzieli na kanapie – cóż, on siedział na kanapie, Gregory wylegiwał się – i inspektor uparł się, aby używać ud Mycrofta jako prowizorycznej poduszki.  
  
Uśmiech pojawił się na obliczu młodszego mężczyzny. Przesunął dwoma smukłymi palcami po nosie Gregory’ego.  
  
— Wygodnie? — Mycroft zapytał rozbawiony.  
  
— Mmm — nadeszła pełna satysfakcji odpowiedź.  
  
Mycroft zachichotał cicho, a następnie przesunął dłoń, by wsunąć palce we włosy inspektora, pieszczotliwie gładząc srebrno-czarne kosmyki, co zachęciło mężczyznę leżącego na jego kolanach do wydania głębokiego jęku przyjemności.  
  
— Jeśli będziesz kontynuować, to… — Gregory zamilkł, ziewając potężnie. — …zasnę.  
  
— W takim razie powinienem przestać ryzykować narażenie na szwank twojego harmonogramu snu — droczył się z nim Mycroft, przestając go głaskać.  
  
— Mogę zacząć błagać, Myc. Wiesz, że to zrobię.  
  
— Jakie to kuszące…  
  
Dłoń Mycrofta zawisła w powietrzu, gdy Gregory odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a w ciemnych oczach widniała tak ogromna żałość, że wyglądał jakby był przynajmniej o czterdzieści lat starszy. Oczywiście nie pomogło również to, że dolna warga Gregory’ego wysunęła się nieco do przodu, tworząc niezaprzeczalnie najbardziej żałosny dąs, jaki Mycroft kiedykolwiek widział (a wiele to mówiło, gdy jego młodszym bratem był Sherlock Holmes, alias rozdrażnione dziecko).  
  
— Naprawdę, Gregory… — westchnął, wznawiając swoje metodyczne głaskanie.  
  
Jego druga połówka wydawało się niezmiernie zadowolona z siebie, co znalazło odbicie się w sposobie, w jaki jej nic niepotrafiące ukryć oblicze przybrało minę, która jednoznacznie wyrażała triumf.  
  
Powstrzymując się od komentarza, Mycroft powiedział:  
  
— Lubię, gdy masz włosy tej długości.  
  
— Serio? — zapytał Gregory, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji, z policzkiem wygodnie przyciśniętym do jego ud.  
  
— Naprawdę. Proszę o ponowne rozważanie daty comiesięcznego strzyżenia i pozwolenie mi na podziwianie tych wspaniałych srebrnych pasm przez kolejny tydzień.  
  
Tym razem to Gregory się zaśmiał.  
  
— Chryste. Gdzie byłeś, kiedy zacząłem siwieć, gdy miałem trzydzieści lat? Chciałbym to wtedy usłyszeć.  
  
Palce Mycrofta znajdowały się teraz na czubku głowy partnera, prosto nad kępką czarnych włosów, które jeszcze nie straciły pigmentu. Przesuwał dłonią po tym obszarze przez minutę, a następnie przeniósł ją na do skroń, która była odsłonięta. Tutaj użył wypielęgnowanego paznokcia, aby podrapać bokobrody Gregory’ego.  
  
— Moje najszczersze przeprosiny za to, że nie znalazłem cię wcześniej, kochanie, ale uwierz mi, gdy obiecuję, że w pełni zamierzam ciągłe mówić ci bezgraniczną ilość bezwstydnych pochlebstw, jakie uważam za stosowne — odpowiedział w końcu, jak zawsze elokwentny.  
  
Niestety, jego wyszukana obietnica nigdy nie została usłyszana, a miękkie chrapanie bardzo szybko uświadomiło Mycrofta, że Gregory – jak go uprzedził – zasnął. Niemniej jednak głaskanie włosów starszego mężczyzny pozostało kontynuowane płynnie i z pełnym wdziękiem, nawet wtedy, gdy chwilę później uwaga Mycrofta ostatecznie powróciła na komórkę.


	27. Bezsenność

Mycroft powstrzymał jęk ulgi, gdy przekroczył próg domu. Odłożył walizkę i parasol. Właśnie wrócił z tygodniowej podróży służbowej, która wymagała od niego całkowitego skupienia i zaangażowania. Polityk nie spał ponad 36 godzin. Było za dużo do zrobienia, by spać. I chociaż udało mu się zignorować zmęczenie, żeby móc wykonać swoją pracę, teraz, gdy znalazł się w domu, był padnięty.  
  
Gregory jeszcze nie wrócił, więc oprócz niego w domu nie było nikogo. Tak przynajmniej zakładał. Z lekkim grymasem poszedł do sypialni, by rozpakować zawartość walizki i przebrać się w wygodną piżamę. Wszystko było odpowiednio powieszone lub rzucone do kosza do prania, zanim pozwolił sobie na chwilę przerwy. Zakładając szlafrok, wrócił do kuchni, by przygotować herbatę.  
  
Kiedy kończył pić, drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i zamknęły, ogłaszając przybycie jego partnera. Mycroft zakrył usta, gdy owładnęło go intensywne ziewnięcie, i poszedł przywitać starszego mężczyznę.  
  
— Myc, witaj w domu. — Gregory uśmiechnął się słodko, przyciągając go do siebie. — I jak było?  
  
— Jestem wyczerpany — mruknął zirytowany Mycroft.  
  
Spojrzenie tych cudownych, brązowych oczu, które tak bardzo kochał, złagodniało. Holmes westchnął, kolejny raz ziewając szeroko.  
  
— Chodźmy do łóżka, okej? — spróbował go nakłonić Lestrade, jednocześnie nie pytając, kiedy polityk ostatni raz spał.  
  
Mycroft skinął jedynie głową, podążając bez słowa za swoim partnerem do sypialni. Na miejscu wyminął Gregory’ego i wczołgał się do łóżka, podczas gdy inspektor przebierał się w piżamę, by później do niego dołączyć.  
  
Można by założyć, że leżenie we własnym łóżku, z ciepłem bijącym od leżącego obok partnera, bez potrzeby wykonania jakiekolwiek pracy wiszącej nad głową, pozwoliłoby mu z łatwością zasnąć. Jednak Mycroft leżał na materacu, wpatrując się w sufit z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Był wyczerpany i nie mógł zasnąć. Westchnął. Obok niego materac poruszył się, gdy Gregory obrócił się na bok i spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Nie możesz zasnąć? — zapytał.  
  
Mycroft westchnął raz jeszcze i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę.  
  
— To powinno być dość oczywiste — powiedział trochę bardziej szorstko, niż planował.  
  
To musiało być zmęczenie, które sprawiało, że się denerwował. Gregory jednak nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony. Zamiast tego owinął ramiona wokół polityka i, przyciągając go blisko siebie, złożył pocałunek na jego głowie. Mycroft zwinął się naprzeciwko niego, przyciskając twarz do jego obojczyka.  
  
Gregory zaczął przeczesywać rude włosy Mycrofta, przesuwając palcami w dół na jego szyję i powtarzając ruch później cały ruch. Potem, po kilku chwilach ciszy, zaczął nucić. Mycroft nie rozpoznał melodii. Unosząc brew, odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć na Gregory’ego.  
— Co robisz? — zapytał cicho, patrząc na mężczyznę zmęczonym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Kiedyś śpiewałem to dziewczynkom, gdy nie mogły zasnąć — odpowiedział Gregory.   
  
Mycroft zamrugał.  
  
— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Gregory — mruknął, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
  
— Jestem tego świadomy. Zaufaj mi, Myc.  
  
Mycroft nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili skinął głową i zamrugał ponownie. Lestrade wznowił nucenie. W słabo oświetlonym pokoju Mycroft skupił się na tych dźwiękach i poczuciu obejmujących go ramion oraz na spokojnym oddechu. Pozwolił, by powieki mu się zamknęły, gdy cieszył się tymi wrażeniami.  
  
Nie mógł stwierdzić, kiedy zasnął. Zdecydowanie nie minęło więcej niż dziesięć minut od rozpoczęcia nucenia. Sen, w który zapadł, był głęboki i spokojny, pozbawiony wszelkich zmartwień. Tylko on i Gregory. Tak powinno być.


	28. Egzaminy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi: AU - Nastolatki

— Myc, absolutnie zwariuję — westchnął Greg, przeczesując dłonią włosy i praktycznie padając na łóżko drugiego chłopaka.

Zakrył oczy ramieniem, chcąc zignorować to wszystko. Żadnych egzaminów, ocen, tylko… nic z tych rzeczy.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest tak źle, Gregory. Czy mam cię przepytać? — zapytał elegancki, młodszy chłopak siedzący przy biurku.

Był technicznie rzecz biorąc młodszy od Grega, ale uczęszczał na zajęcia z najwyższego poziomu, więc dzielili większość lekcji. W ten oto sposób tych dwóch nastolatków się poznało. Nigdy nie oczekiwali, tak jak cała reszta szkoły, że ich spotkanie skończy się na związku, ale tak właśnie się stało. W jakiś sposób niegrzeczny, niemal buntowniczy Greg Lestrade znalazł drogę do serca Mycrofta Holmesa, który kontaktował się z ludźmi tylko na stopie profesjonalnej (zarówno z nauczycielami jak i innymi uczniami).

— Sam nie wiem… — jęknął Greg, zdejmując ramię z oczu i podbierając się na łokciach.

Spojrzał na Mycrofta z kolejnym westchnieniem i zmarszczeniem brwi. To nie było tak, że miał złe oceny. Był całkiem mądry, ale kilka z tych przedmiotów były po prostu bardzo trudne. Uczył się od wielu dni, a wciąż nie czuł się przygotowany.

— Kluczem jest zachowanie spokoju — odezwał się ponownie Mycroft, wstając i ruszając, by dołączyć do swojego chłopaka na łóżku. Pozostał jednak w pozycji siedzącej, a nie leżącej jak Greg. Spojrzał na Lestrade’a. — Zapamiętałeś więcej, niż ci się wydaje. Jestem tego pewien.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć? — zapytał Greg, unosząc jedną brew. Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Ponieważ jesteś bardziej inteligentny, niż sądzisz. Pamiętasz więcej, gdy masz czysty umysł. Dlatego przestań się martwić i próbować zakuć materiał na siłę. Ucz się, zrób sobie przerwę, a potem poucz się jeszcze przez chwilę. I nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci zarwać noc i wyuczyć się tego wszystkiego na pamięć, ponieważ twój umysł nie działa w ten sposób.

Greg westchnął, ale skinął głową. Przypuszczał, że zrobienie sobie przerwy było całkowicie uzasadnione. Przez jakiś czas uczył się w pokoju Mycrofta, a im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej się stresował. Wiedział, że jego chłopak miał rację, ponieważ zazwyczaj ją miał. Oczywiście, że znał umysł Grega lepiej niż on sam. Lestrade nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego wybuchu śmiechu.

— Tak dobrze znasz mój umysł — powiedział na głos to, o czym myślał, spoglądając na drugiego chłopaka. Mycroft skinął głową.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Gdyby tak nie było lub twój umysł nie był warty poznania, nie bylibyśmy razem tak, jak teraz jesteśmy — powiedział.

Innym takie zdanie mogło wydawać się oziębłe i nieczułe, ale nie Gregowi. Sprawiło tylko, że się uśmiechnął.

— Znam inny sposób bycia razem, w którym chciałbym abyśmy się znaleźli — stwierdził Greg z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Och, na litość boską, Gregory — westchnął Mycroft, przewracając oczami.

— Sam powiedziałeś, że powinienem zrobić sobie przerwę… — Greg sugestywnie przeciągnął się, patrząc głęboko w oczy młodszego chłopaka.

Pomimo kolejnego westchnięcia Mycroft położył się tak, by prawie leżeć na starszym chłopcu. Czubki ich nosów dotykały się, a Greg owinął ramieniem Mycrofta w pasie.

— Przypuszczam, że zrobienie czegoś stymulującego nie byłoby złym pomysłem…

Mycroft uśmiechnął się, pochylając się, by pocałować Grega. Całowali się przez chwilę, powoli i nieśpiesznie, ciesząc się uczuciem bycia razem. Kiedy Mycroft przesunął się, by nieco bardziej zbliżyć się do partnera, pocałunek zaczął się zmieniać. Stał się bardziej intensywny i sugestywniejszy.

Greg przesunął dłonie w dół i wsunął je pod koszulkę swojego chłopaka, gładząc jego nagie plecy. Smukłe dłonie Mycrofta powtórzyły jego gest, przesuwając się po jego czarnych włosach. Greg ugryzł dolną wargę Mycrofta. W końcu musieli się odsunąć, by móc zaczerpnąć oddechu. Obaj dyszeli cicho, mieli rozszerzone źrenice i podniecenie widoczne w spojrzeniu. Poprzedni uśmiech Grega stawał się coraz bardziej uwodzicielski, a ich nosy ponownie zetknęły się delikatnie.

— Lepsze niż skupianie się na egzaminach — mruknął bez tchu, całując i gryząc szyję Mycrofta.

Młodszy chłopak jęknął cicho, ściskając go i odchylając głowę do tyłu, aby Greg miał lepszy dostęp. Tak… Dla nich obojga zrobienie sobie przerwy było czymś dobrym.


	29. Nieoczekiwane wakacje

— Dobra, szefie, daj spokój. Wstawaj.

Sally Donovan położyła dłonie na biodrach z tym niezwykle poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Greg, który był zakopany w papierkowej robocie, przestał podpierać ręką głowę, marszcząc brwi i nie patrząc na nic konkretnego, i przybrał zmieszaną minę.

— O co chodzi, Donovan? — westchnął, odchylając się na krześle.

Chciał tylko dokończyć tę cholerną dokumentację i iść do domu. Może poszedłby spać. Ale nie było co gdybać, dopóki nie skończy z tymi papierami.

— Wstawaj. Idziesz za mną. To nie podlega negocjacjom — powiedziała Sally, otwierając na oścież drzwi do biura i machnięciem ręki rozkazując mu wyjść.

Greg westchnął z irytacją i potarł twarz z jękiem.

— Nie mam na to czasu, Donovan — zaprotestował, ale odsunął krzesło i wstał.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo. Chwycił komórkę i włożył ręce do kieszenie kurtki, po czym pomaszerował za sierżant przez budynek posterunku na ulicę. Zatrzymali się przed czarnym samochodem. Sally odwróciła się i podała Gregowi torbę. Mężczyzna pytająco uniósł brew.

— Do samochodu, szefie — powiedziała tonem, który jasno mówił, że nie była to prośba.

Greg otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale jej spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej surowe, więc tylko westchnął i postanowił po prostu zrobić to, co powiedziała. Było to łatwiejsze niż narażanie się na jej gniew. Otworzył więc drzwi i wsiadł do środka.

Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w pojeździe sam. Na przeciwko niego siedział Mycroft Holmes, mężczyzna, którego nie wiedział od ponad miesiąca.

— Witaj, Gregory. — Polityk uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

Greg nie mógł zdecydować, czy krzyknąć, uśmiechnąć się, czy pocałować swojego chłopaka. Mycroft wyjechał z kraju na dłużej, niż Greg się tego spodziewał, a potem, kiedy wrócił, Lestrade był tak pochłonięty sprawą seryjnego zabójcy, że praktycznie nocował na posterunku. Ledwo bywał we własnym domu, a co dopiero mówić o mieszkaniu Mycrofta

— Myc? — zapytał, odczuwając ulgę. Potem spojrzał na drugą znajdującą się w samochodzie torbę, zakładając, że należała do niego. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na kochanka.  
— Co się dzieje?

— Zapewniam cię, że nie mam pojęcia — westchnął Mycroft, krzyżując nogi. Uniósł wyżej trzymaną przed siebie kopertę. — Poinstruowano mnie, żebyśmy otworzyli to, gdy obaj będziemy w samochodzie. Czy chciałbyś czynić honory?

Greg przytaknął, sięgając po kopertę. Ich palce zetknęły się na chwilę i w tym momencie inspektor poczuł, jak serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Chryste, tęsknił za Mycroftem. W końcu jednak odchrząknął i zabrał kopertę. Otworzywszy ją, wyciągnął list. W trakcie czytania jego brwi uniosły się w górę niemal do linii włosów. Mycroft czekał cierpliwie, zanim odkaszlnął delikatnie, dając znać, żeby Greg przeczytał też na głos.

— Przez cały miesiąc obaj byliście dla nas wrzodem na dupie. Stajecie się drażliwi, apodyktyczni i denerwujący, gdy nie widzicie się za długo. Wysyłamy was na wakacje. Wyjedziecie na nie i nie wrócicie, zanim nie upłynie wyznaczony czas. W bagażniku samochodu znajduje się cały potrzebny bagaż. Kierowca zabierze was na lotnisko, gdzie wręczy wam odpowiednie dokumenty oraz bilety lotnicze. Idźcie więc, pieprzcie się bezmyślnie i bądźcie szczęśliwi. Bez pracy. Wasze kalendarze zastały odpowiednio przeorganizowane. Pozdrawiamy, A. i S.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza. Greg wpatrywał się w list, ponownie go odczytując, po czym podał go Mycroftowi, by ten również mógł zapoznać się osobiście z jego treścią. Potem, kiedy polityk skończył czytać, złożył papier i spojrzał na Grega.

— Anthea i Sally, mam rację? — zapytał Greg.

— Wydaje się, że tak — zgodził się Mycroft.

Nastąpiło kilka chwil ciszy, zanim Greg pochylił się w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. Ich ręce dotknęły się na siedzeniu samochodu, a niedługo później ich palce splotły się ze sobą.

— Wakacje — wyszeptał Greg.

— W rzeczy samej.

— Bezmyślne pieprzenie się.

— To były ich słowa.

Po krótkiej chwili obaj mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać. Uścisk ich dłoni stał się ciaśniejszy. Greg odwrócił się tak, aby być skierowanym bardziej przodem do swojego chłopaka. Niesamowite, jak łatwo było mu zbliżyć się do Mycrofta, nawet o tym nie myśląc, zupełnie jakby powodował to jakiś rodzaj grawitacji.

— Ich dwójka pracująca ze sobą może być niebezpieczna — zachichotał. — Mogą przejąć władzę nad światem, jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, Myc.

Uśmiech Mycrofta był teraz szczery, a jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia. Był oszałamiający. Greg czuł się oszołomiony przez niego. Ich śmiech zaczął zamierać. Lestrade wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać ogolony policzek młodszego mężczyzny.

— Myślisz, że musimy czekać, aż dotrzemy do docelowego miejsca, zanim będziemy „pieprzyć się bezmyślnie”?

Mycroft otworzył szeroko oczy, a jego spojrzenie przesunęło się w dół, do ust Grega, potem do jego klatki piersiowej, aż w końcu z powrotem nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z kochankiem. Oczy Holmesa błyszczały, a jego źrenice były rozszerzone. Chociaż Greg nie planował uprawiać seksu na tylnim siedzeniu samochodu, nie powstrzymało go to przed tym, by podnieść się i usiąść na kolana Mycrofta. Pochylając się do przodu, zainicjował namiętny pocałunek. Mycroft chętnie się w niego zaangażował, chwytając Grega w pasie i przyciągając go bliżej.

Jeden z nich jęknął, a obaj oddychali ciężko, kiedy w końcu się odsunęli od siebie.

— Boże, tęskniłem za tobą —– wydyszał Greg, pochylając się, by przygryźć dolną wargę Mycrofta. Uścisk na jego tali zacieśnił się.

— I ja za tobą — stwierdził Mycroft, równie zdyszany. Jego zwykle opanowany głos drżał lekko, gdy Greg pochylił się i zaczął całować go w szyję. — Gregory, jeśli nie przestaniesz, nie będę mógł czekać, aż dotrzemy do celu.

Psotny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Lestrade, a pocałunki nabrały większej intensywności. Poświęcił także chwilę, na to by poruszyć biodrami sugestywnie, przez co Mycroft jęknął.

— Być może o to chodzi — powiedział uwodzicielsko Greg, ssąc obojczyk Mycrofta. Polityk wygiął się, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie.

— Być może.


	30. Miłość jest irracjonalna

Mycroft z początku nie był pewien, o której się obudził. Wyciągnął rękę w bok i stwierdził, że jest w łóżku sam. Zdezorientowany podniósł głowę i zamrugał, budząc się niemal natychmiast. Gregory został wezwany na posterunek, ale Mycroft zakładał, że inspektor wróciłby już do domu. Minęło kilka godzin i nie dostał żadnej wiadomości tekstowej…

Po kilku chwilach zadzwonił do niego doktor Watson, który pośpiesznie poinformował go, że Gregory i Sherlock zostali złapani w zasadzkę, a potem ranni podczas ścigania przestępcy. To, co zaczęło się jako irytacja wymieszana ze zmęczeniem, zmieniło się w niepokój, gdy John zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak nie pozwalają mu zobaczyć żadnego z mężczyzn, a nawet odmawiają poinformowania go, czy z nimi wszystko w porządku.

Mycroft natychmiast wstał z łóżka i w ciągu kilku minut zdjął piżamę i włożył jeden z garniturów. Błyskawicznie wysłał wiadomość tekstową, wzywając jeden ze swoich samochodów, i zaraz potem wyszedł i udał się do szpitala. Jego zewnętrzna fasada jak zawsze była opanowana i niezachwiana, ale umysł pędził do przodu. Jeśli nie pozwolili Johnowi, lekarzowi, spotkać się z żadnym z mężczyzn, to jak w złym stanie się znajdowali? Był pewien, że jego wpuszczą, o ile będą wiedzieć, co dla nich dobre. Ten jeden raz żałował, że nie miał takiej kontroli nad ruchem drogowych, jak twierdził Gregory, drocząc się z nim.

W końcu dotarł do Bartsa i szybko wszedł do szpitala. Odnalazł piaskowe blond włosy Johna pośród innych głów w poczekalni i podszedł do niego.

— Doktorze Watson? — zapytał, przenosząc parasol z jednej dłoni do drugiej. John zaskoczony podniósł wzrok, ale skinął głową, wstając.

— Obaj są gdzieś tam… — wymamrotał, machając ręką w stronę korytarza. — Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje.

— Zapewniam cię, że się dowiem. Zostań tutaj.

Odwracając się, Mycroft podszedł do recepcji i, pochyliwszy się lekko, odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę pielęgniarki. Siedziała przy komputerze i żuła gumę w nieznośnym tempie, co niemal dosłownie sprawiło, że zaczął się jeżyć. Westchnął przez nos, gdy został zignorowany, co nie było niespodzianką.

— Przepraszam — powiedział przyciszonym tonem, przez co głowa podskoczyła jej w górę. — Gdybyś była tak uprzejma powiedzieć mi, w którym pokoju leży Gregory Lestrade.

Kobieta spojrzała na swoje papiery, czytając na nich imiona i dołączone notatki.

— Przepraszam, ale czy jest pan kimś z rodziny? — zapytała. — Ponieważ jeśli nie…

— Gregory. Lestrade. Jego pokój. Proszę. Nie będę pytać po raz kolejny.

Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że niemal zaczęła się wiercić na swoim krześle. Skinęła głową, mamrocząc numer sali i chowając się za monitorem komputera.

Odwracając się, przeszedł przez podwójne drzwi i dalej korytarzem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Długie nogi wciąż nie były wstanie zabrać go na miejsce wystarczająco szybko, ale w końcu znalazł pokój i niemal wpadł do środka. Gregory, który siedział na łóżku, zdziwiony podniósł wzrok i zamrugał.

— Och, Myc — odetchnął, wyraźnie się odprężając.

Mycroftowi nie było jednak dane tak łatwo odzyskać spokój. Podszedł i wyciągnął ręce, ujmując smukłymi dłońmi policzki starszego mężczyzny. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po ciele inspektora. Sprawdzał, czy istniały jakieś anomalie, urazy, cokolwiek… Wydawało się, że Gregory po chwili zrozumiał, co robił, ponieważ uniósł ręce, kładąc je na dłoniach Mycrofta. Spojrzenie jego ogromnych brązowych oczu złagodniało.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział cicho po chwili ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła. — Naprawdę. Niewielkie wstrząśniecie mózgu i rana cięta na ramieniu, ale nie jest głęboka. Jest już opatrzona i nawet nie wymagała szycia. Przestań więc szukać czegoś, czego nie ma.

Mycroft czuł, jak wzbierają się w nim uczucia. Być może nie objawiało się to w żaden fizyczny sposób, ale wciąż wydawało się, że Gregory jest w stanie je dostrzec. Mycroft nigdy się nie dowie, jak ten mężczyzna mógł go rozumieć tak dobrze.

— Kiedy John do mnie zadzwonił,… — powiedział, głosem, który jak zawsze był łagodny, ale tym razem wyczuwało się w nim napięcie — …powiedział, że nie widział żadnego z was. Bałem się najgorszego. Pozbawiłeś mnie rozsądku, Gregory Lestrade.

— Jestem tego świadom. — Gregory kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Powoli wstał, przytulając się do wyższego mężczyzny i całując go z uczuciem. Mycroft cicho jęknął z ulgi. — To się nazywa miłość, kochany Mycrofcie.

— Miłość jest irracjonalna — sapnął w usta Gregory’ego.

Wspólnie się roześmiali.

— Wiem. Jestem twoją irracjonalnością.

— Nie chciałbym inaczej, mój najdroższy Gregory.


	31. Na zawsze

Greg czuł się… dziwnie. Otaczali go ludzie: przyjaciele, rodzina oraz obcy, ale kiedy stał przed błyszczącą trumną, w której leżał jego ojciec, nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny. Widział się z nim w zeszłym miesiącu, a staruszek był żwawy jak zawsze. Gotowali wspólnie, jak za dawnych czasów, będąc zgrani ze sobą tak jak zawsze. Teraz staruszek był w tym miejscu. Greg, mając skrzyżowane ręce na piersi, zacisnął swój uścisk wokół siebie, gdy przez jego ciało przeszedł chłód.  
  
Ktoś coś mówił, ale nie wiedział kto. Prawie nie mógł zrozumieć słów, które zostały wypowiedziane. W uszach rozbrzmiewało tępe dzwonienie. Nie płakał i szczerze mówiąc, nie sądził, że uronił łzy, od czasu kiedy kilka dni wcześniej usłyszał wiadomość o śmierci ojca. Obok niego stała matka, trzymając chusteczkę przy twarzy, ocierając łzy, gdy te się pojawiały. Pozostał przy niej jako symbol niezachwianej siły, bo właśnie to musiał zrobić. Potrzebowała go teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i musiał tutaj być.  
  
Po chwili ludzie zaczęli zatrzymywać się przed nim i jego mamą, aby złożyć kondolencje, uścisnąć ich i złożyć oferty wsparcia, za które oboje automatycznie dziękowali. Greg działał na autopilocie. Tak naprawdę nie dbał o wsparcie ze strony żadnej z tych osób, ponieważ nic, co mogliby zrobić, nie pomogłoby. Chciał tylko iść do domu i spać przez kilka dni. Ledwo patrzył na osoby, które stanęły przed nim. Kiwał głową i oddawał uściski, gdy je otrzymywał, chociaż jego wzrok częściej spoczywał na trawie przy jego nogach niż na rozmówcach.  
  
Po chwili, gdy ostatni z przybyłych powoli zbierał się do wyjścia, atmosfera wokół niego zmieniła się. Ktoś stał przed nim. Rozpoznał te buty i… parasol. Przez sekundę Greg nie mógł oddychać i zmusił się do podniesienia wzroku. Stanął twarzą w twarz z Mycroftem. Lestrade był zdumiony jego widokiem tutaj. Mycroft milczał, ale jego spojrzenie było bardzo wyraziste. W tych niebieskich oczach widniało uczucie i smutek. Greg obawiał się, że jeśli nie przestaną wpatrywać się w siebie, to załamie się tu i teraz. Nie przedstawił jeszcze swoim rodzicom Mycrofta. Wiedzieli, że umawiał się z kimś i że spotykał się z mężczyzną, ale nic więcej. Planowali spotkać się z nimi bliżej świąt, a teraz Mycroft nigdy nie pozna jego ojca.  
  
A jednak Mycroft był tutaj. Jego mama nadal cierpliwie stała obok niego, ale czuł na sobie jej wzrok, gdy stał zamrożony w miejscu, wpatrując się w drugiego mężczyznę.  
  
— Mycroft… — praktycznie sapnął, a jego oczy lśniły od łez, które w każdej chwili mogły popłynąć. — Jak…?  
  
— Moje spotkanie zakończyło się przed czasem — nadeszła niezachwiana niczym odpowiedź. — Mogę jedynie przeprosić, że nie zjawiłem się wcześniej.  
  
Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał potrząsnąć dłonią Grega, ale Lestrange stwierdził, że miał już dość. Ruszył do przodu i mocno przytulił swojego partnera, wtulając twarz w smukłą szyję młodszego mężczyzny i chwytając go mocno za marynarkę. Mycroft zesztywniał w jego ramionach i wstrzymał oddech, jakby był niepewny, co do publicznego pokazu uczuć przed matką Grega. Jednak po chwili owinął swoje ramiona wokół tułowia inspektora i odwzajemnił uścisk z równą żarliwością.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział Greg. Jego podziękowanie było przytłumione przez to, że wciąż był przytulony do Mycrofta.  
  
Ciałem Grega wstrząsnął cichy szloch. Nie był już w stanie powstrzymać łez. Mycroft przycisnął nos do srebrzystych włosów, całując czubek jego głowy.  
  
— Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej, Gregory — wyszeptał ze szczerością Mycroft. — Potrzebowałeś mnie, a ja nie mogłem…  
  
— Zamknij się. Jesteś tu teraz.  
  
Wreszcie Greg zmusił się do odsunięcie. Biorąc głęboki wdech, wytarł łzy i spojrzał na mężczyznę, którego tak bardzo kochał. Odchrząknął, tłumiąc szloch i zwrócił się w stronę matki.  
  
— Mamo,… — zaczął, a jego głos wciąż drżał z emocji. —… to jest Mycroft. Jest moim…  
  
— Jestem całkowicie świadoma tego, kim jest. — Uśmiechnęła się słodko. — Dziękuję za przybycie, kochany. Wspaniale jest cię wreszcie poznać.  
  
— Moje najgłębsze wyrazy współczucia, że nie odbyło się to w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, które próbowaliśmy wcześniej zaplanować — odpowiedział Mycroft, podchodząc. Pochylił się, by z szacunkiem pocałować ją w policzek.  
  
— Lepiej w złych okolicznościach niż w ogóle — odpowiedziała, wyciągając rękę i ściskając jego dłoń. — Dlaczego nie wrócisz razem z nami, abyśmy mogli w końcu porozmawiać?  
  
Uśmiechając się, skinęła w stronę syna, po czym odwróciła się, by odejść. Greg chwycił Mycrofta i stanął na palcach, aby móc go dokładnie pocałować. Mycroft złapał go za ramię, odwzajemniając pocałunek z równą intensywnością i po raz kolejny Greg musiał powstrzymać łzy.  
  
— Bardzo się cieszę — powiedział. — Potrzebowałem cię tutaj.  
  
— Będę przy tobie, dopóki będziesz tego pragnął, Gregory.  
  
— A co powiesz na „na zawsze”?  
  
Nastąpił kolejny intensywny pocałunek. Żaden z nich nie poruszył się, by pogłębić go bardziej, ponieważ nie był to odpowiedni czas. Ale w tym pocałunku była desperacja, potrzeba pokazująca stan emocjonalny Grega. Stali tak przez chwilę, zanim w końcu odsunęli się od siebie z cichym westchnieniem. Splatając swoje palce, przeszli przez cmentarz, aby połączyć się z resztą rodzinny.


	32. Milczenie jest złotem

Rozległo się krótkie pukanie do drzwi klubu Diogenesa, zanim zostały otwarte. Anthea zajrzała do środka. Siedzący przy biurku, Mycroft spiął się i wziął gwałtowny oddech, po czym spojrzał na nią. Kobieta uniosła brew.  
  
— Spotkanie odbędzie się za pół godziny, proszę pana — powiedziała, zanim spojrzała na swoje Blackberry.  
  
— D… dobrze, Anthea, dziękuję — powiedział polityk, drżąc lekko, zanim odchrząknął.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana? — zapytała, podnosząc wzrok na pół sekundy. — Wydaje się, że masz lekkie rumieńce.  
  
— Jest tu po prostu ciepło. Nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję, Anthea.  
  
Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądała, a potem zamknęła drzwi. Mycroft ściskał mocno podłokietniki fotela i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znów był sam. Cóż, nie całkiem sam… Zerkając pod biurko, spojrzał na mężczyznę kucającego między jego nogami.  
  
— Gregory, to nie jest odpowiedni moment — syknął, przygryzając wargę, zmuszony do jęku, gdy starszy mężczyzna zignorował go i pochylił się, przesunął językiem wzdłuż bardzo twardej erekcji Mycrofta.  
  
Nie widzieli się od kilku dni i nie mieli czasu na żadne intymne działania od jeszcze dłuższego czasu i najwyraźniej w końcu to wszystko miało wpływ na inspektora. Kiedy Gregory pojawił się w jego biurze podczas przerwy na lunch i niemal wspiął mu się na kolana, Mycroft wiedział, że nie można było tego powstrzymać. Ale klub Diogenesa ze wszystkich miejsc.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że mógłbym sobie pójść… — droczył się Gregory, lekko odchylając się do tyłu na swoich stopach, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. Srogie spojrzenie Mycrofta stwardniało.  
  
— Nie waż się — fuknął na niego. — Skończ, to co zacząłeś.  
  
Gregory pochylił się, kontynuując obciąganie penisa polityka w droczący się sposób. Mycroft przygryzł wargę, gdy jego głowa opadła na oparcie fotela. Wygiął lekko plecy, a oddech przyśpieszył. Czuł, jak ciepło gromadzi się głęboko w jego brzuchu, gdy rosło w nim podniecenie. Właśnie wtedy, gdy myślał, że osiągnie orgazm, ciepło ust jego kochanka zniknęło. Zaskomlał na tę stratę.  
  
Starszy mężczyzna położył ręce na podłokietnikach fotela i odsunął fotel, aby mógł wyjść spod biurka. Wstając, podciągnął Mycrofta do pozycji stojącej. Ich usta spotkały się w gorącym pocałunku wypełnionym pragnieniem. Polityk wyczuł ukrytą w spodniach erekcję Gregory’ego, gdy ocierali się o siebie. Mycroft warknął, wciąż kontynuując pocałunek i possał dolną wargę partnera. Potem, gdy przerwali pocałunek, Mycroft został obrócony i popchnięty na biurko. Jego klatka piersiowa i dłonie były przyciśnięte płasko do blatu, spychając papiery na bok. Słyszał, jak stojący za nim Greg odpinał spodnie.  
  
Zarówno ich spodnie jak i bielizna zostały ściągnięte do kostek, a Gregory otworzył szufladę w biurku Mycrofta i grzebał w niej, aż nie znalazł małej buteleczki lubrykantu, którą schowali tam jakiś czas temu. Mycroft jęknął pod naciskiem palców partnera, które zostały w niego włożone. Przesunął biodra do tyłu, aby spotkać się z nimi z większą chęcią, niż był gotów się przyznać. Wpływał teraz na niego brak seksu, ale Dobry Panie, pragnął tego.  
  
Palce Gregory’ego po chwili zostały zastąpione czymś znacznie bardziej pożądanym, a Mycroft ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść i poleciała w stronę ust, powstrzymując głośny jęk. Oczywiście musiał przeżywać jeden z najlepszych stosunków seksualnych, jakie miał od jakiegoś czasu, w budynku, w którym obowiązywała cisza.  
  
— Ugryź swój krawat, kochanie — mruknął szorstko Gregory, ściskając biodra Mycrofta tak mocno, że Holmes nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby później pojawiłyby się delikatne siniaki.  
  
Ta sugestia była jednak najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mógł teraz wymyślić, więc po chwili jedwabny krawat Mycrofta znalazł się między jego zębami.  
  
— Gre… Gregory… — dyszał, a jego zazwyczaj spokojny głos drżał.  
  
Gdy ich biodra kołysały się wspólnie, Gregory pochylił się, by złożyć gorące pocałunki wzdłuż jego pleców i ramion.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał, z ustami przy rozgrzanej skórze Mycrofta.  
  
— Mo… Mocniej…  
  
Jego prośba przerodziła się w jęk, stłumiony przez krawat umieszczony w jego ustach.  
  
— Kurwa, tak — rozbrzmiała zduszona odpowiedź i Gregory zrobił to, o co go prosił.  
  
Starszy mężczyzna później otrzyma za to surową karę, ale teraz… Mycroft nie chciał, by przestał.


	33. Bzdury w telewizji

— Dobry Panie, Gregory, co ty oglądasz? — westchnął Mycroft, unosząc brew, gdy spoglądał w stronę telewizora.

Greg siedział na kanapie z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na polityka, który właśnie wrócił do domu, i z lekkim uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami.

— „House Hunters  – Poszukiwacze domów” — odpowiedział od niechcenia.

Mycroft przez kilka chwil w milczeniu przyglądał się programowi, obserwując, jak para na ekranie spaceruje po domu i rozmawia o tym, co im się podobało, czego szukali itd. Nazwali go domem numer dwa. Gdyby było to możliwe, brew Mycrofta uniosłaby się jeszcze wyżej.

— Czyli… oglądasz program… o ludziach wybierających dom swoich marzeń? — zapytał powoli, wpatrując się w partnera z niedowierzaniem. — Ile ty masz lat, Gregory?

— Och, bądź cicho. To działa świetnie jako szum w tle. Dalej, siadaj.

Greg w zapraszającym geście poklepał kanapę obok siebie, ale Mycroft nadal stał, spoglądając na niego nieufnie. Dopiero gdy Greg spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami, spełnił jego prośbę. Uśmiechając się triumfalnie, Lestrade podciągnął swoje nogi, gdy Mycroft usiadł koło niego.

Niestety Greg nie zdawał sobie wtedy sprawy, jak zmieni w przyszłości ich nawyki oglądania telewizji. Na początku nie było to nic wielkiego. Oboje po obiedzie przytulali się do siebie na kanapie, rozmawiając cicho, całując się i włączając jakiś przypadkowy program w telewizji. Co jakiś czas zwracali uwagę na program, w zależności co leciało, a po pewnym czasie szli spać.

Dopiero gdy Greg wrócił do domu po długim dniu spędzonym na posterunku, słysząc, jak Mycroft mamrocze, a telewizor gra w tle, uświadomił sobie, co się stało. Powiesił płaszcz i powoli podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny, siedzącego na kanapie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i z irytacją widniejącą na twarzy.

— Myc? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem, przesuwając wzrok z ukochanego na telewizor i z powrotem na polityka.

—To takie irytujące. Ta kobieta Candice wyraźnie nie rozumie prawidłowej koncepcji schematu kolorów. Naprawdę tak jest. Twierdzi, że jest wiodącą projektantką wnętrz, a potem robi coś takiego? Lepsze osiągnięcia miałby mój kierowca.

Greg zamrugał, gdy Mycroft wściekał się, oglądając program i machając ręką w jego stronę. Dopiero wtedy Greg uznał, że te pytania są skierowane do niego i że każe mu spojrzeć na ten okropne zestawienie kolorów.

— Czy ty… oglądasz „Boski Projekt”? — zapytał ostrożnie ponownie, zerkając na ekran telewizora.

To nie był program, który wspólnie oglądali, ale był emitowany na tym samym kanale, co „House Hunter – Poszukiwacze domów”. Rozpoznał logo w dolnym rogu ekranu.

— Tak, ale z pewnością była to kiepska decyzja, ponieważ ta kobieta oszalała i powinna zostać zwolniona.

Greg gapił się. Dobry Boże. Mycroft uzależnił się bzdurnej telewizji. Co on zrobił? Greg pokręcił głową i odwróciwszy się, skierował się do wspólnej sypialni. Po drodze wyciągnął komórkę i wysłał smsa do swojego najlepszego kolegi.

_Mycroft ogląda głupie programy w telewizji na kanale Home and Garden Network. Obecnie ogląda „Boski Projekt”. I zbeształ kobietę, która go prowadzi. Pomóż. – Greg._

Ściągał spodnie, kiedy dostał odpowiedź. Przeszedł przez pokój, by chwycić komórkę i przeczytać wiadomość.  
 _  
Trzymaj go z daleka od reality show. Zacznie krzyczeć, że to oczywiste, że ten mężczyzna jest lub nie jest ojcem. – JW._

Greg pokręcił głową, wzdychając. Więc to nie był tylko Mycroft…

_O co chodzi z mężczyznami Holmes i bzdurną amerykańską telewizją? – Greg._

_Jeśli się dowiesz, to daj mi znać, kolego. – JW._

Greg roześmiał się. On i John zbliżyli się do siebie przez lata, a tym bardziej, że obaj umawiali się z braćmi Holmes. W większości byli w stanie utrzymać siebie nawzajem przy zdrowych zmysłach. Skończył się przebierać w spodnie dresowe i luźną piłkarską koszulkę, zanim odważył się wrócić do salonu, w którym wciąż siedział Mycroft.

— Powinienem był oglądać „Remontowy biznes braci Scott” — mruknął Mycroft, gdy Greg usiadł koło niego.

— Och? Dlaczego? — zapytał Greg, decydując się podejść do tego z humorem.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd wrócił do domu, Mycroft odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Ponieważ przynajmniej na bliźniaków miło się patrzy.

— Ej! — prychnął Greg, udając obrażonego.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go do siebie i owijając swoje ramiona wokół pasa inspektora. Greg mruknął z przyjemności, gdy zaczęli się całować. Telewizor grał w tle. Wszystko było tak, jak powinno być.

— Nie martw się, kochanie. Wolę cię mieć jednego niż ich dwóch każdego dnia — powiedział Mycroft naprzeciwko jego warg, przyciągając go do kolejnego namiętnego pocałunku.


	34. Senny

Mycroft wrócił do niezwykle cichego domu. Było to dziwne i w ogóle nie takie jak się spodziewał, ponieważ samochód Gregory’ego był w garażu, kiedy wrócił do domu. Cicho zdjął płaszcz, odwieszając go na wieszak i odłożył parasol na miejsce, tak jak to robił codziennie. Zaczął spacerować po domu w poszukiwaniu swojego męża.  
  
— Gregory? — zawołał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
  
Bez powodzenia szukał do w kuchni i w salonie. Nadal nie było śladu starszego mężczyzny. Mycroft uniósł brew, rozglądając się po pokoju. Nic się nie zmieniło na kanapie, na której wczoraj wieczorem się przytulali, więc Lestrade nawet na niej dzisiaj nie usiadł. Zwykle po przyjściu z pracy, Gregory odpoczywał na kanapie, oglądając mecz piłki nożnej lub wiadomości.  
  
Wzdychając, Mycroft potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się, by pójść do sypialni. Idąc, zajrzał do łazienki, na wypadek gdyby starszy mężczyzna był pod prysznicem, ale nie usłyszał szumu bieżącej wody (czego nie oczekiwał). Zauważył, że Gregory musiał przyjść do ich wspólnej sypialni, gdy pochylił się, aby podnieść krawat, który został przypadkowo upuszczony na środek podłogi. Zawrócił więc i przebrał się, jak zawsze. Kołdra na ich łóżku zmieniła swoje położenia w porównaniu do poranka, więc Gregory musiał na chwilę przysiąść na materacu. Jednak podobnie jak w innych pokojach, które Mycroft sprawdził, nie było tutaj starszego mężczyzny.  
  
— Gregory? — zawołał ponownie i wciąż nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.  
  
Marszcząc brwi, wydał z siebie pomruk dezaprobaty i znów wyszedł z sypialni. Idąc korytarzem, zauważył światło w gabinecie starszego mężczyzny. Mycroft uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy wreszcie znalazł swojego partnera i ruszył, by wejść do środka. Pchając drzwi, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknął na widok przed sobą.  
  
Gregory osunął się na biurko, leżąc na skrzyżowanych ramionach, opierając policzek na dłoni. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone. Oczywiste było, że zasnął. Na biurku były porozrzucane papiery, a obok niego leżało pióro, które najwyraźniej wymknęło się z jego uścisku, gdy pokonał go sen. Wzrok Mycrofta złagodniał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Jego drogi Gregory wkładał wszystkie siły, by rozwiązać obecną sprawę, którą Sherlock był niewątpliwie bardzo podekscytowany. Dotyczyła ona seryjnego zabójcy, który wymykał się im częściej, niż chcieliby się do tego przyznać.  
  
Powoli podszedł do śpiącego mężczyzny. Pochylił się, kładąc smukłe dłonie na ramionach Gregory’ego, lekko nim potrząsając. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, aż jego oddech owiał płatek ucha Lestrade.  
  
— Gregory, kochanie, obudź się — poprosił. Starszy mężczyzna poruszył się po chwili, marszcząc półsennie brwi. Mrugając, jęknął pytająco. Mycroft zachichotał i pocałował zewnętrzną krzywiznę ucha męża.  
  
— Chodź, kochanie. Zabierzemy cię do łóżka.  
  
— Myc? — zapytał sennie inspektor, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na niego nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Uśmiech Mycrofta stał się po prostu szerszy.  
  
— Tak, kochanie. Chodź, idziemy do łóżka.  
  
Gregory przetarł oczy, ale posłuchał go, wstając niepewnie i pozwalając się prowadzić przez korytarze. Mycroft obejmował go w pasie, aż nie dotarli do łóżka i obaj nie usiedli.  
  
— Czy jest późno? — spytał sennie Gregory, gdy zwinął się, leżąc na boku z poduszką pod głową.  
  
— Nie jest.  
  
— Co z kolacją?  
  
— Zapewniam cię, że dziś wieczorem, sam przygotuję swoją kolację. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, Gregory.  
  
Mycroft pozostał tam, gdzie był, obserwując, jak jego mąż kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Po chwili oddech Gregory’ego znów się wyrównał, gdy zasnął. Polityk poprawił na nim kołdrę i zaczął wstawać.  
  
— Nie idź — rozbrzmiała rozpaczliwa prośba. Mycroft już niemal na nogach, spojrzał przez ramię. Gregory znów miał otwarte oczy, a zaspany wyraz gościł na jego twarzy, gdy wyciągał dłoń na pustej stronie łóżka. — Proszę?  
  
Nie mogąc się oprzeć, tej prośbie, Mycroft przytaknął w zgodzie i zdjął buty. Odsunąwszy je na bok, wspiął się na łóżko. Oczywiście pozostał w pozycji siedzącej, ponieważ nie chciało mu się spać. Gregory zwinął się w kulkę, obejmują ramieniem talię Mycrofta i opierając się o jego przedramię.  
  
— Tęskniłem za tobą — wymamrotał głosem szorstkim od snu, który powoli go obezwładniał.  
  
— Również za tobą tęskniłem, Gregory — odpowiedział cicho Mycroft, ale jego mąż już spał.


	35. Ubierz moje

— Cholera, spóźnię się — jęknął Greg, miotając się tam i z powrotem po pokoju, podnosząc ubrania, które były porozrzucane dookoła.

Nadal był na wpół nagi i nie mógł znaleźć swojego krawata, a ślub Johna miał zacząć za niecałą godzinę. Mycroft najwyraźniej uznał jego zachowanie za zabawne. Młodszy mężczyzna leżał na łóżku, wciąż zupełnie nagi, z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, podczas gdy jego kochanek biegał po pokoju jak kurczak z obciętą głową.

— Możesz się spóźnić. W każdym razie przyjęcie weselne jest zwykle ważniejsze niż ceremonia ślubna — zawołał za nim polityk, gdy Greg po raz dziesiąty wyszedł z sypialni, zapinając koszulę.

_Gdzie był ten przeklęty krawat?_ \- zastanawiał się inspektor.

— Albo mógłbyś pójść ze mną — prychnął Greg, co było często poruszane w zeszłym tygodniu.

Mycroft odmawiał przyjścia i nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Jego obecność byłoby mile widziana.

— Nie pójdę, Gregory. Tak będzie dla wszystkich lepiej. — To była taka sama odpowiedź, jaką Greg słyszał za każdym razem, gdy o tym wspominał.

— Po prostu nie — wymamrotał do siebie. Mycroft uniósł brew, a Greg westchnął — Widziałeś mój krawat?

Mycroft pokręcił głową, a ramiona Grega opadły w rezygnacji. Oczywiście, że nie. Przypuszczał, że mógłby obyć się bez krawata, ale po prostu nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. Właśnie, gdy zaczynał się przekonywać, aby się tym nie przejmować, Mycroft w końcu wstał z łóżka. Z nieskazitelną gracją podszedł do swojej szafy. Greg obserwował co z zaciekawieniem.

— Tutaj — powiedział Mycroft, podchodząc do niego z granatowym krawatem ze srebrnymi kropkami w dłoni. Greg spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. — Ubierz jeden z moich.

Zanim Greg zdążył sięgnąć po krawat, Mycroft owinął go wokół jego szyi i zawiązał z niezwykłą umiejętnością. Greg tylko spojrzał na niego, wyciągając dłoń i kładąc ją na nagim biodrze kochanka. Kiedy krawat został zawiązany, patrzyli na siebie, oddychając wspólnym powietrzem. Potem, bez ostrzeżenia, Mycroft chwycił krawat, przyciągając gwałtownie Grega do namiętnego pocałunku.

Każda sztuka odzienia, które Lestrade narzucił na siebie w pośpiechu, zastała również szybko zdjęta. Pozostał tylko krawat, gdy opadli wspólnie na łóżko, całując się, wijąc i jęcząc. Ostatecznie krawat został usunięty, aby związać nim nadgarstki Grega. Wcześniej nie myślał o użyciu go w ten sposób, ale ponieważ mieli szorstki, oszałamiający seks, szybko zmienił swój stosunek do tej konkretnej części garderoby.

Wykrztusił imię Mycrofta, ale słowa szybko zaginęły w jego ustach. Oboje kwilili, kiedy doszli, spoceni i zdyszani. Było doskonale/idealnie.

I Greg oczywiście spóźnił się na ceremonię ślubną.

Sherlock jak inaczej zwrócił na to uwagę, gdy spojrzał na krawat, wiedząc dokładnie, skąd ten pochodził.

— Och, dobry Boże, ubierasz teraz jego krawaty? — zapytał zduszonym głosem.

Greg zarumienił się, wpatrując się w niego, spetryfikowany na swoim miejscu, wstrzymując kolejkę ludzi idących w stronę przyjęcia weselnego.

— Zamknij się — mruknął, piorunując go wzrokiem, próbując stłumić swoje zakłopotanie.

Pogratuluj nowożeńcom, powiedział sobie. Wejdź tam i napij się swojego cholernego drinka.

Jeśli Sherlock zerkał na niego więcej niż raz podczas swojej krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej, to Greg udawał, że tego nie zauważył.


	36. Absencja

To już był trzeci raz, kiedy przerwano im wspólny czas w ciągu dwóch ostatnich godzin. Greg siedział sam na kanapie, z spauzowanym filmem, wzdychając, gdy Mycroft odsunął się i zaszył się po raz czwarty w pokoju obok z komórką. Lestrade westchnął, pocierając twarz z irytacją. Obaj poświęcali mnóstwo czasu na pracę i wiedzieli o tym, na długo przed nawiązaniem związku, ale było to ich pierwszy wspólny wieczór i noc od ponad tygodnia, a polityk rozmawiał przez telefon.

Noga Grega podskakiwała w górę i w dół, aż w końcu, pod dwudziestu minutach, Mycroft wrócił do pokoju. Miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy, przybierając dokładnie maskę będącą obrazem brytyjskiego rządu. Greg zmarszczył brwi i poszedł do kuchni.

— Idę spać — powiedział bez wyjaśniania, niosąc puste kubki po herbacie do wypłukania. Mycroft uniósł brew i westchnął.

— Gregory, film wciąż trwa — powiedział, krzyżując ramiona i obserwując swojego partnera z drugiego końca pokoju.

— Zapomnij o tym. To głupi, beznadziejny film, a ty masz wyraźnie wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.

Świetnie, warczał na mężczyznę. Teraz był coraz bardziej zirytowany swoim zachowaniem niż Mycroftem.

— Dobry Panie, Gregory, musiałem odebrać telefon. Wiesz, że zignorowałbym połączenie, gdybym mógł.

Irytacja rozbrzmiała również w głosie Mycrofta. Greg czuł, że uznał, że nie może się powstrzymać.

— Jasne, ale nie widziałem cię… Wiesz co, zapomnij. Idę spać, żebyś mógł zarządzać całym, kurwa, krajem.

Odłożył kubek nieco mocniej niż planował i pomaszerował do ich sypialni.

— Przestań zachowywać się dziecinnie, Gregory — powiedział ostro Mycroft.

Greg zamarł w połowie schodów. W końcu odwrócił się do młodszego mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z irytacją.

— Poważnie?! — krzyknął.

Kręcąc głową, wspiął się po schodach, wszedł do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Wpatrywał się tam we wszystko ze złością, bo nagle wszystko go wkurzało, Greg włączył prysznic i zaczął ściągać ubrania. Rzucił je na jeden stos i oparł się o zlew, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Z roztargnieniem złapał szczoteczkę do zębów i zaczął ją podgryzać. Kiedy tylko zauważył, co zrobił, wyciągnął ją z ust i odłożył ze stuknięciem. Z jękiem obrócił się, by wejść pod prysznic.

Był tak skupiony na gorącej wodzie spadającej na niego, że nie zauważył otwarcia drzwi do łazienki. Przechylając głowę, pozwolił wodzie rozpryskiwać się na jego twarzy, zaciskając powieki. Potem wokół jego talii owinęły się smukłe ramiona, co spowodowało, że podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Odwracając się, spojrzał na bardzo nagie ciało swojego partnera, który najwyraźniej się wślizgnął do środka i postanowił dołączyć do niego pod prysznicem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział po chwili Greg, przerywając ciszę.

Mycroft oparł brodę na jego opalonym ramieniu i odwrócił się, by pocałować go w policzek.

— Ja również — mruknął Mycroft, ocierając się swoim nosem o wilgotną skórę Grega. — Sądzę, że wybraliśmy zły czas, na to, aby wspólnie rzucić palenie.

Greg mógł się jedynie roześmiać. Może był to okropny pomysł, że starali się zrezygnować z palenia w tym samym czasie. Obaj przechodzili przez objawy absencji, przez co ich emocje były bardzo gwałtowne. Normalnie rzadko się kłócili. Zdecydowanie był to brak nikotyny w ich organizmach.

— Dlaczego postanowiliśmy zrobić to ponownie? — zapytał, unosząc z zaciekawieniem brew.

Obrócił się w ramionach Mycrofta, tak że stali do siebie twarzą w twarz z przyciśniętymi klatkami piersiowymi. Greg spojrzał z czułością na swojego kochanka.

— Ponieważ jest to dla naszego zdrowia — odpowiedział Mycroft, powtarzając słowa, które kilka tygodni temu wypowiedział inspektor.

Wgapiając się na niego, Greg wyciągnął rękę i uderzył go, bez użycia większej siły.

— Przestań ze mnie kpić — westchnął.

Mycroft potrząsnął głową i pochylił się, by delikatnie pocałować mężczyznę. Pocałunek zaczął się od delikatnego akcentu, ale po chwili stał się bardziej namiętny. Obaj nucili, chwytając śliskiej skóry partnera.

— Skupmy się na znacznie przyjemniejszych rzeczach — szepnął Mycroft w usta Grega.

Lestrade przytaknął, delikatnie gryząc dolną wargę młodszego mężczyzny.

— Świetny pomysł, Myc.

I w ten sposób mieli wspaniały prysznic, a potem jeszcze cudowniejszy wieczór w łóżku.


	37. Zalotne pływanie

Było słonecznie, ciepło i cudownie, idealne miejsce na spędzenie całego dnia. Greg dobrze się bawił razem z Mycroftem w Mediolanie. Czy istniał lepszy sposób, by spędzić swój miesiąc miodowy?  
  
Obecnie leżał rozciągnięty na łodzi, która kołysała się leniwie na wodzie. Mycroft siedział z jedną ręką oparta o burtę, z książką na kolanach i otwartym parasolem za plecami. Jego biedny partner – już nie tylko partner, ale teraz mąż – dostawał tak łatwo oparzeń słonecznych, że nie mógł opalać się bez ochrony. Jego klatka piersiowa i stopy były nagie, ale nadal miał na sobie ładne czarne spodnie. Z drugiej strony Greg nosił jedynie kąpielówki i okulary słoneczne. Westchnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na drugiego mężczyznę.  
  
— Co czytasz? — zapytał beztrosko, wyciągając szyję i spoglądając na młodszego mężczyznę.  
  
— Mmmm? — Mycroft uniósł wzrok znad swojej książki. — Och, to stara włoska powieść. Bajki i tym podobne. Znajdowała się w naszym apartamencie.  
  
— Założę się, że mógłbym zapewnić ci coś znacznie ciekawszego do zrobienia… — powiedział starszy mężczyzna, pochylając się do przodu.  
  
Już dawno przestał się zastanawiać, skąd Mycroft potrafił robić pewne rzeczy, takie jak na przykład płynnie czytać po włosku. Jego mąż był po prostu genialny i wspaniały…  
  
— Tak sądzisz? — zapytał Mycroft. Zaznaczył miejsce, w którym skończył, i zamknął książkę.  
  
— O tak. Weź na przykład te usta. — Skinął głową, wskazując na swoje wargi. Mycroft uniósł brew.  
  
— Twoje usta, Gregory? — zapytał, uśmiechając się.  
  
— Naturalnie. Mogę cię tak dobrze pocałować, że zapomnisz o włoskich bajkach. O wszystkim innym.  
  
— Jesteś taki pewny siebie. Może powinieneś to udowodnić — powiedział jedwabistym tonem Mycroft, prostując się nieco.  
  
Spojrzał na męża z wyzywającym, bezczelnym wyrazem twarzy. Stojąc, Greg zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków, zamykając przestrzeń między nimi. Nigdy nie wycofywał się z wyzwania, szczególnie gdy dotyczyło to czegoś intymnego z Mycroftem. Spojrzał na męża, zanim pochylił się.  
  
Mycroft przekrzywił głowę, jakby chciał spotkać usta mężczyzny, praktycznie mrugając do niego, ale uśmieszek, który wcześniej widniał na jego wargach, stał się jeszcze szerszy, gdy odchylił się w bok. Greg kontynuował ruch. Jego brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko z zaskoczenia, gdy stracił równowagę. Krzyknął, a następną rzeczą, którą wiedział było to, że znajdował się w wodzie. Machając nogami, wynurzył się na powierzchnię i odwrócił się w stronę łodzi. Mycroft, wciąż na pokładzie, śmiał się, pochylając się do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji. Greg wypluł wodę i wydął wargi.  
  
— To nie było fajne, Myc — powiedział, sięgając dłonią w górę, by chwycić krawędź łodzi. Mycroft spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem i miłością.  
  
— Och biedaczysko — gruchał młodszy mężczyzna, zupełnie bez żadnej szczerości. Greg wystawił na niego język. Na pewno nie było mu ani odrobinę przykro.  
  
— Jestem. Teraz muszę być rozpieszczany. Mogłem się utopić.  
  
Greg udawał, że płacze dramatycznie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, wpatrując się w niebo. Mycroft potrząsnął głową i przewrócił oczami na histerię inspektora. Pochylając się lekko, wyciągnął szczupłą dłoń i położył ją na policzku Grega, gładząc kciukiem mokrą, ucałowaną przez słońce skórę.  
  
— Och, mój mężu — powiedział teraz Mycroft z większą troską. Znów się uśmiechał. — Dlaczego teraz nie pokażesz mi swoich umiejętności?  
  
Mycroft pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, a Greg uniósł się lekko. Ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym, wypełnionym emocjami pocałunku. Mycroft przesunął palcami po wilgotnych, srebrzystych włosach Grega, przechylając głowę, aby pogłębić pocałunek. Sięgając drugą dłonią, Greg chwycił kark młodszego mężczyzny, aby utrzymać go w miejscu. Pocałunek stał się spokojniejszy, a Lestrade uśmiechnął się naprzeciwko ust męża. Mycroft wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, a w jego głowie rozległ się alarm. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, inspektor, uśmiechając się promiennie, odsunął się, pociągając go do przodu.  
  
Rozległ się kolejny głośny krzyk, a potem plusk, gdy Mycroft Holmes został wyciągnięty z łodzi i wpadł do wody. Zemsta była cudowna, bez względu na konsekwencje, które z pewnością nadejdą.


	38. Lody

To był wyjątkowo gorący dzień w Londynie. Było wystarczająco upalnie, żeby Greg miał na sobie jedynie podkoszulkę. Nawet Mycroft zrezygnował ze swojego standardowego trzyczęściowego garnituru. Wciąż jednak był ubrany o wiele lepiej niż większość innych ludzi, których widzieli w ciągu dnia, mając na sobie czarne spodnie i koszulę zapinaną na guziki. Chociaż, odkąd wyszli na zewnątrz, podwinął rękawy do łokci.  
  
Obecnie znajdowali się w małej cukierni niedaleko domu, siedząc przy jednym z mniejszych stolików w kącie. Zazwyczaj było tutaj o wiele mniej ludzi, ale oprócz ciastek cukiernia sprzedawała również lody, więc Greg podejrzewał, że miało to sens. Też byli tutaj z tego powodu. Musieli załatwić kilka spraw i zrobić zakupy, dlatego zasugerował, żeby zajrzeli do cukierni, gdy będą wracać do domu. Mycroft zgodził się dość łatwo.  
  
Greg zdecydował się zamówić koktajl mleczny, podczas gdy jego partner wybrał tradycyjny rożek z lodami. Siedzieli w wygodnej ciszy, choć częściowo było to spowodowane tym, że Greg był trochę zbyt rozkojarzony, aby rozmawiać.  
  
Sposób, w jaki Mycroft jadł tego loda, był całkowicie grzeszny. Patrzenie, jak jego język wysuwa się i przesuwa po krzywiźnie deseru, wywoływało zbyt dobrze znane ciepło w dole brzucha starszego mężczyzny. Mycroft był powolny w swoich ruchach. Przechodził z jednej strony na drugą, zanim wycofał swój język z powrotem do ust. Czasami resztki lodu zostawały na jego ustach, wymagając, aby wysunął język i przebiegł nim wzdłuż warg, aby je oczyścić. Greg zadrżał.  
  
— Gregory, słyszałeś mnie? — zapytał Mycroft, z zaciekawieniem unosząc brew. Greg zamrugał i zmusił się, by napotkać spojrzenie partnera.  
  
—Eee? — powiedział, nieco głupio. Czuł, jak rumieniec powoli wkrada się na jego policzki.  
  
— Pytałem, kiedy urocza Elizabeth, znowu przyjedzie do nas w odwiedziny? — powtórzył z rozbawieniem Mycroft.  
  
— Ach, tak. — Greg skinął głową, odchrząkując. Jego córka wciąż była na tyle młoda, że nadal trzeba było się nią opiekować i ustalać kiedy będzie z nim, a kiedy z jego byłą żoną. — Prawdopodobnie w następny weekend.  
  
Spojrzenie brązowych oczu skierowało się ponownie na usta młodszego mężczyzny, gdy jadł lody. W miejscu, gdzie zaczęły się topić, część z nich spłynęła mu po palcach. Mycroft zmienił rękę trzymającą rożek i zaczął oblizywać dłoń z lodów. Greg jęknął.  
  
— Gregory? — zapytał polityk, unosząc teraz obie brwi.  
  
— Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, Myc — westchnął, próbując się skupić na swoim koktajlu mlecznym, a nie na powstającej erekcji. Mycroft zaczął się uśmiechać.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał jedwabistym tonem.  
  
Zaczął jeść ponownie swojego loda, jeszcze wolniej niż wcześniej. Okej, teraz to było rozmyślne działanie. To było okrutne. Sięgając ponad stół, Greg chwycił dłoń partnera i pociągnął ją do siebie. Brązowe oczy pociemniały z podniecenia, kiedy Greg wysunął język, by zlizać z dłoni Mycrofta lody o smaku wanilii. Oczy polityka były szeroko otwarte, a usta się rozchyliły. Teraz to Greg uśmiechał się złośliwie, biorąc koniuszek gałki lodowej do ust, ssąc ją delikatnie. Kiedy jego język poruszył się po opuszki palca Mycrofta, młodszy mężczyzna jęknął cicho.  
  
— Chodźmy do domu — wyszeptał ochryple Greg, uwalniając dłoń kochanka i odchylając się do tyłu. Mycroft odchrząknął i skinął lekko głową.  
  
— Tak. Wracajmy.


	39. Przerwana randka

— Gdzie idziesz? — jęknął Greg, gdy Sherlock starał się mu umknąć. Było to nietypowe dla detektywa doradczego, aby przerwać swoją dedukcję i rozproszyć się, tak jak przed chwilą.

— Muszę… jedynie… porozmawiać o czynszu — odpowiedział Sherlock, wyraźnie starając się znaleźć usprawiedliwienie dla swojego odejścia. Greg nie był jednak głupi.

— Nadal mam pytania do ciebie — zaczął narzekać, podążając za Sherlockiem, gdy ten próbował odejść.

— Och, teraz? Spójrz, jestem w szoku. Mam koc. — Młody mężczyzna uniósł róg niesamowicie pomarańczowego koca, aby podkreślić swoje słowa.

— Sherlock! — krzyknął Greg, krzyżując ramiona, będąc z każdą minutą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. To, co miało być świetną nocą, zmieniło się dość szybko w koszmar, a ten cholerny detektyw w ogóle nie poprawiał jego nastroju.

— I właśnie złapałem dla ciebie seryjnego mordercę — Sherlock nadal protestował. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zerkając na bok. — Mniej więcej.

Greg milczał przez chwilę, unosząc brodę i wpatrując się w Sherlocka. Coś przed nim ukrywał, było to oczywiste. Znał detektywa wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć kiedy ten kręcił. Spojrzał na niego, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego pozycja była prawidłowa, zanim w końcu skinął głową.

— W porządku. Jutro wydobędę z ciebie wszystkie informacje, a teraz idź — westchnął pokonany.

W końcu po wielu latach pracy z Sherlockiem wiedział, kiedy wybierać swoje bitwy. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna schylił się i przeszedł pod policyjną taśmą. Zbliżył się do Johna Watsona, który najwyraźniej był wystarczająco odważny, by zostać jego współlokatorem. Greg westchnął, gdy podszedł do niego policjant i zaczął informować go o sytuacji.

Słuchał połowiczne tego, co się działo, odpowiadając, kiedy było trzeba. Nie tak chciał spędzić tę noc. Miał plany. Dziś wieczór miał mieć swoją pierwszą randkę z Mycroftem Holmesem. Już tydzień temu ustalili termin. Wreszcie miał nadejść wieczór, gdzie zjedliby kolację, podczas której Sherlock nie byłby tematem ich rozmów ani przyczyną ich spotkania. To miała być ich wspólna noc, poświęcona na poznaniu się, sprawdzeniu, czy wzajemna atrakcja, jaką do siebie odczuwali, może skończyć się czymś więcej. Cudowna randka, którą przerwał Sherlock…. Wydawało się, że większość planów w życiu Grega były przerwane przez młodszego z braci Holmes.

Zagłębił się w rozmowie z Sally Donovan, starając się nie dąsać zbyt wyraźnie, gdy zauważył coś na skraju widzenia. Odwracając głowę, praktycznie gapił się na rozgrywaną scenę po drugiej stronie ulicy. Sherlocka i Johna zatrzymał aż nadto znany czarny samochód i… Mycroft. Gregowi oddech uwiązł w gardle. Przestał zadawać sobie trud, by zwracać uwagę na to, co mówił jego sierżant. Podnosząc rękę, chwycił ją delikatnie za biceps, a ostatecznie zwrócił się do niej przodem.

— Zaraz wrócę, okej? Zajmij się porządkowaniem.

Odszedł, zanim Sally zdążyła wyrazić jakiekolwiek obawy lub protesty, schylając się pod taśmą policyjną i idąc przez chodnik. Przyśpieszył kroku, starając się zbliżyć, zanim polityk wróci do swojego samochodu.

— Mycroft! — zawołał, powodując, że mężczyzna zatrzymał się i obrócił się w jego stronę. Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy w końcu go dogonił i stanął przed nim.

— Dobry wieczór, inspektorze — Mycroft przywitał go jak zawsze profesjonalnie.

— Proszę, mów mi Greg. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Przepraszam, że… musiałem anulować nasze spotkanie. Sherlock…

— Nie mam tego za złe. Jestem świadomy wyzwań, jakie mój drogi brat może postawić każdemu, kto jest z nim wystarczająco blisko.

Greg przeczesał palcami włosy, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Przyszedłeś go sprawdzić? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem, unosząc brwi.

Tak zakładał, chociaż potajemnie miał nadzieję, że Mycroft pojawił się również z jego powodu. Polityk mruknął, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Oczywiście. John Watson jest ciekawym człowiekiem, który trzyma się blisko niego — powiedział wyższy mężczyzna, przekładając parasol z jednej dłoni do drugiej.

— Czy byłbyś przeciwny napiciu się kawy? — zapytał wreszcie Greg, gromadząc odwagę podczas tych kilku chwil milczenia.

Było już za późno na zaplanowaną kolację, ale jeśli nadal mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, mógłby to uznać za zwycięstwo.

— Nie byłbym. Uważam, że to dobry pomysł — zgodził się Mycroft, kiwając głową, uśmiechając się przy tym nieco bardziej… szczerze, jeśli Greg mógłby to stwierdzić. Polityk wskazał na otwarte drzwi do czarnego samochodu stojącego obok. – Po tobie, Gregory.


	40. Porwanie

Kiedy Mycroft obudził się, zarejestrował jedynie ból. Zmarszczył brwi, ale powstrzymał się od stękania, gdy zaczął się orientować w sytuacji. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, szybko do niego wróciło. Zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożeń związanych ze swoją pracą. Nawet jeśli prawie nie miał żadnych zadań w terenie, to i tak żadne szkolenie nie było tak naprawdę w stanie przygotować osoby na chwilę, gdy zostanie porwana i przetrzymywana jako zakładnik. Wiedział jednak, że trzeba było zachować trzeźwy umysł, a on potrafił to zrobić, niezależnie od sytuacji.  
  
Nie miał zasłoniętych oczu, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Albo jego porywacze nie byli zbyt bystrzy, albo byli na tyle pewni, że nie dożyje do końca ich rozgrywki. Pierwsza opcja była nieco bardziej pocieszająca niż druga. Biorąc głęboki oddech przez nos, rozejrzał się z uwagą po pokoju. Dwóch mężczyzn oprócz niego było przywiązanych do krzeseł. Mieli poszarpane i zakrwawione garnitury. Obaj wydawali się wciąż nieprzytomni. Szybkie spojrzenie na siebie potwierdziło, że jego strój również był w nieładzie, ale nie znalazł żadnych śladów krwi. Ciekawe.  
  
Do pokoju wtargnął mężczyzna, niosący w ręku duży nóż. Zauważył, że Mycroft jest przytomny i podszedł do niego, mówiąc wściekle po rosyjsku. Mycroft obserwował go, rozumiejąc oczywiście każde słowo, ale nic nie powiedział. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął wymachiwać nożem i żądać informacji wywiadowczych, grożąc mu śmiercią, Mycroft nie odezwał się.  
  
Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, dopóki ostrze nie przecięło jego skóry, powodując, że krzyknął z palącego bólu.  
  
Jego przesłuchanie/tortury trwały przez kilka godzin. Milczał, dopóki ból nie stawał się zbyt duży, aby móc go znieść, dopiero wtedy znów krzyczał. Kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie skończył, Mycroft dyszał z trudem, będąc pokryty własną krwią, potem i łzami. Nie myślał jasno, a skoncentrowanie się było nieco trudniejsze. Nie był w stanie dokładnie oszacować obrażeń, chociaż najwyraźniej stracił za dużo krwi.  
  
Godziny, jak zakładał, zmieniły się w dni. Był stale przesłuchiwany, a następnie torturowany, gdy nie ujawnił żadnych z pożądanych przez nich informacji. Naprawdę byli amatorami, jeśli uważali, że tak łatwo ofiarowałby cenne dane. Niestety nie widział wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Zaczął wątpić w pozytywny scenariusz, myśląc, że jedynym sposobem, aby uciec, było opuszczenie pomieszczenia w torbie na ciało. Jednak nie pozwalał sobie na zastanawianie się nad tym. Bez względu na okoliczności, na wszystko inne, na to jak źle się czuł, jak bardzo cierpiał, jedna myśl unieważniała to wszystko.  
  
Gregory go uratuje.  
  
Jego ukochany partner był inteligentnym i najlepszym inspektorem, jakiego New Scotland Yard miał szczęście posiadać. Podczas gdy zawsze był spychany na boczny tor, przez drogiego młodszego brata Mycrofta, to Gregory nie był kimś, kogo można było lekceważyć. Nikt nie pracowałby ciężej, dłużej, ani lepiej, aby znaleźć lokalizację tego budynku niż Lestrade. Nawet gdyby nie byliby w romantycznym związku i bliskimi znajomymi od prawie dwóch lat, nie byłoby inaczej. Na szczęście jedyną zmianą, jaką można byłoby wprowadzić, było to, że Gregory pracowałby jeszcze ciężej i szybciej, aby zabrać go z powrotem do domu i zapewnić komfort w swoich ramionach.  
  
Pewnego dnia, o nie określonej porze, coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać świadomość. Utrata krwi była znacząca i nawet jeśli nie umarłby z rąk porywaczy, to z pewnością umrze przez wykrwawienie. Bolał go każdy centymetr ciała, a jeśli nie odczuwał gdzieś bólu, to w ogóle nie czuł tej części ciała. Mimo tego, że powtarzał sobie, że Gregory idzie po niego, pewna część niego chciała zaakceptować, że najprawdopodobniej tutaj umrze. Wszystkie fakty się zgadzały i przypuszczał, że było to nieuniknione.  
  
Gdy te myśli wkradły się do jego umysłu, usłyszał dziwne hałasy na górze. Zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu. Nastąpił trzask i kilka krzyków. Co się…  
  
Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie. Mycroft podskoczył instynktownie. Próbował zmusić się do otwarcia oczu, ale gdy w końcu udało mu się i rozejrzał dookoła, jego wzrok był bardzo niewyraźny. Ktoś wchodził do pokoju. Chudszy niż jego porywacz. Podszedł do niego. Dotykał jego twarzy. Mówił? Próbował się jeszcze bardziej skoncentrować i wreszcie wszystko zaczęło się rejestrować w jego umyśle.  
— Gre… Gregory — wychrypiał słabo, próbując się odezwać.  
  
Ledwo mógł się poruszyć, ale tak bardzo chciał dotknąć swojego kochanka.  
  
— Mam cię, Myc. — Usłyszał ten szorstki głos. — Zabieram cię stąd. Zabieram cię do domu. Wszystko jest teraz w porządku.  
  
Wiedział o tym. Nie musiał słyszeć tych słów, żeby wiedzieć, że będzie dobrze. Gregory był tutaj. Jednak usłyszenie tego sprawiło, że poczuł się trochę lepiej. Jego partner rozwiązał krępujący go sznur i przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona. Mycroft obrócił głowę, chowając twarz w znanej, opalonej szyi. Pachniał tak dobrze… Westchnął, mówiąc sobie, że później przeprosi za zabrudzenie go krwią.  
  
Mycroft stwierdził, że nie był już w stanie utrzymać świadomości. Był wyczerpany. Ale było dobrze. Gregory go znalazł. Wszystko będzie w porządku.


	41. Wszystkiego najlepszego

Greg był podenerwowany. To były pierwsze urodziny Mycrofta, odkąd stali się parą i chciał coś dla niego przygotować. Co prawda, Mycroft nie przywiązywał uwagi do tego wydarzenia. Najwyraźniej w ich rodzinie dzień urodzin nie stanowił żadnej specjalnej okazji, co sprawiało, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek celebrowali czyjeś urodziny. To było to, albo próbowali i dwaj inteligentni chłopcy Holmes nie mogli tego znieść. Jeszcze się nie dowiedział, jaka była prawda.  
  
Właśnie dla tego nie planował żadnych wielkich atrakcji, ale wciąż chciał coś dla niego zrobić. W końcu go kochał i to był jeden ze sposobów, aby każdego roku mu to pokazać. Stał więc w mieszkaniu Mycrofta z małym pudełkiem w dłoni, przystępując z nogi na nogę, biorąc głęboki oddech na uspokojenie.  
  
Nie był pewien, czym się denerwuje. Oczywiście Mycroftowi spodoba się, to co zaplanował. Zawsze tak było, bez względu na to, jak niekonwencjonalne to było dla młodszego mężczyzny. To był jeden ze sposobów, w jaki starszy z braci Holmes pokazywał mu, że również go kochał. W końcu, prychając cicho, uniósł rękę, by zapukać do drzwi, które się właśnie otworzyły.  
  
— Ach, Gregory. — Mycroft uśmiechnął się, uprzejmie udając, że był zaskoczony jego widokiem.  
  
Greg nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mycroft prawdopodobnie wiedział, że przez cały ten czas tam stał. Kiwając głową, Greg wyciągnął przed siebie pudełko. Mycroft uniósł brwi z bardziej autentycznym zaskoczeniem, wpatrując się w prezent, jakby nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.  
  
— Więc? Weźmiesz go? — zapytał, śmiejąc się cicho. Wyciągnął dłoń z pudełkiem. — To jest dla ciebie.  
  
Usta Mycrofta uchyliły się w cichym „och” i skinął głową, wyciągając rękę, by w końcu odebrać swój prezent. Cofnął się o krok, gestem zapraszając Grega do wejścia. Weszli razem do salonu i usiedli na kanapie. Greg podwinął pod siebie nogi, odwracając się do młodszego mężczyzny, czekając cierpliwie, aż ten otworzy prezent.  
  
— Czy powinienem zaczekać? — zapytał niepewnie Mycroft. Greg potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Nie, śmiało otwórz go! — nalegał, machając dłonią.  
  
Kiwając głową, Mycroft zajął się otwieraniem pudełka, z dziwną fascynacją widniejącą na twarzy. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą wyciągnął, była tubka ze lubrykantem, przez co rzucił Gregowi zirytowane spojrzenie. Inspektor zaśmiał się, po czym wystawił język, mamrocząc o tym, że jego już prawie skończyli, ale to nieważne i niech kontynuuje rozpakowywanie. Następną rzeczą, jaką wyciągnął Mycroft z pudełka, było kolejne pudełeczko, małe i smukłe. Gdy je otworzył, znalazł elegancki długopis. Mycroft otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.  
  
— Gregory — powiedział cicho, zdejmując skuwkę, by przyjrzeć się końcówce. — Jest cudowny. To jest dokładnie ta marka, która preferuję. Skąd….?  
  
— Hej, chłopak powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy. — Greg uśmiechnął się.  
  
W pudełku było jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy: srebrna spinka do krawata, dobrej jakości pasta nabłyszczająca do rączki parasola oraz dowód tożsamości, który Sherlock jakoś ukradł swojemu bratu jakiś czas temu. Mycroft roześmiał się, widząc ostatnią rzecz, co sprawiło, że Grega roznosiło podniecenie. Młodszy mężczyzna, objął dłonią policzek inspektora i przyciągnął go do siebie, by móc go pocałować.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział, lekko się odsuwając. Greg mruknął niewyraźnie. — Każda z tych rzeczy jest wspaniała. I zaskakująco praktyczna.  
  
— Czy spodziewałeś się, że przyniosę ci coś śmiesznego, co umieścisz gdzieś i nigdy więcej na to nie spojrzysz? — zapytał z rozbawieniem.  
  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
  
— Nie. Nie sądziłem, że przyniesiesz mi coś takiego. — Pochylił się i zainicjował kolejny pocałunek. — Naprawdę ci dziękuję, Gregory.  
  
— Nie ma za co, kochanie. — Greg uśmiechnął się czule, przeczesując dłonią jego włosy. Potarł czubki ich nosów, po czym odsuwając się, poklepał polityka po kolanie. —Teraz zjemy obiad. A potem będziemy mieli niesamowity urodzinowy seks.  
  
— Och, brzmi to wspaniale — powiedział Mycroft, a jego uśmieszek stał się szerszy.  
  
Wstali, trzymając się za ręce i wyszli razem z mieszkania, aby zjeść obiad w restauracji.


	42. Seks przez telefon

_„Przyjdź dziś wieczorem do mnie. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy daliśmy się ponieść naszym pragnieniom.”_  
  
Te słowa odbijały się echem w głowie Grega. Jak miał skoncentrować się na swojej pracy, skoro Mycroft zaprosił go w _ten_ sposób? Jęknął. Jego nogi drgały nerwowo niemal przez cały czas, kiedy wpatrywał się w leżące przed nim dokumenty, z których nie przeczytał nawet zdania.  
  
Mycroft wyjechał z kraju na prawie cały miesiąc, doprowadzając tym inspektora niemal do obłędu. To był najdłuższy okres, kiedy byli od siebie oddzieleni, odkąd zaczęli się oficjalnie spotykać. Strasznie za nim tęsknił, chociaż rozmawiali przez telefon przynajmniej co drugą noc, ale to nie było to samo. Dlatego też był pewien, że dziś wieczorem po zjedzeniu kolacji, wcale nie będą spać. Szczerze mówiąc, wspólna kolacja była ostatnią rzeczą, na której mu zależało. Greg siedział tam, w swoim biurze, gryząc czubek długopisu, starając się zignorować erekcję, która pojawiła się, kiedy wciąż myślał o tym, co będzie robił wspólnie z Mycroftem dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
  
Nie… nie mógł czekać do nocy. Niestety nie było mowy, żeby wyszedł z biura i odwiedził swojego kochanka. Sally złapała paskudnego wirusa i nie była w stanie przyjść do pracy, więc był pogrzebany pod swoimi obowiązkami jak i jej. Utknął przy biurku, aż w końcu będzie mógł odejść późnym wieczorem. Wzdychając, wstał i podszedł, by zamknąć żaluzje oraz drzwi do swojego biura, wpadając na pewien pomysł. Kiedy usiadł, chwycił komórkę i wysłał wiadomość.  
  
 _Co masz teraz na sobie? – GL_  
  
Oparł się o oparcie krzesła z rozsuniętymi nogami, czekając na odpowiedź. Jego wolna ręka spoczywała na brzuchu, gdzie z roztargnieniem bawił się guzikiem od spodni.  
  
 _Garnitur, Gregory. Czemu pytasz? – MH_  
  
 _Nie mogę się doczekać wieczoru. Pragnę cię. Zadzwonisz? – GL_  
  
 _Jestem na spotkaniu – MH_  
  
Greg prychnął i będąc bezwstydnym, zrobił zdjęcie swojego odzianego krocza i jego oczywistej erekcji.  
  
 _To twoja wina. Pomóż mi się tym zająć. Proszę. – GL_  
  
Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy po chwili jego telefon zaczął dzwonić z imieniem swojego partnera wyświetlającym się na ekranie. Podniósł komórkę do ucha, jednocześnie rozpinając guzik w swoich spodniach.  
  
— Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś — szepnął głębokim tonem, zanim Mycroft przemówił. Po drugiej stronie linii były słyszalne małe, ciężkie oddechy.  
  
— Drogi Panie, Gregory — powiedział Mycroft swoim normalnym, jedwabistym głosem. — Wygląda na to, że masz spory problem.  
  
—Mmm. To prawda. Pomożesz mi z tym? — poprosił błagalnie.  
  
— Czy prosisz mnie o seks przez telefon, kochanie? — odpowiedział pytaniem, chociaż Mycroft obniżył swój głos w ten niebezpieczny, seksowny sposób, który dowodził tego, że mimo wszystkiego, zamierzał mu pomóc.  
  
— Tak — westchnął Greg. — Rozpiąłem rozporek.  
  
— Dotknij się — rozkazał Mycroft, a Greg chętnie wykonał polecenie.  
  
Westchnął, obejmując członka dłonią, poruszając nią powolnymi, niewielkimi ruchami. Opuścił głowę, opierając się o oparcie krzesła, będąc bardzo zachęcany przez jedwabiste słowa na drugiej linii.  
  
Mycroft zaczął opisywać bardzo niestosowne rzeczy, które podsycało gorące podniecenie Grega, które odczuwał głęboko we wnętrznościach. Zaczął cicho dyszeć, głaszcząc się i drażniąc, gdy wyobrażał sobie, jak jego ręka zostanie dziś wieczorem zastąpiona przez dłoń partnera.  
  
— Jesteś blisko — mruknął Mycroft po paru minutach.  
  
Greg wstrzymał oddech, a jego tempo poruszania dłonią straciło rytm, zanim spróbował odzyskać kontrolę.  
  
— Tak — westchnął, przygryzając wargę.  
  
— Dojdź dla mnie, Gregory.  
  
Greg otworzył szeroko oczy i puścił telefon, umieszczając go między uchem a ramieniem. Wolną teraz ręką, pośpiesznie chwycił mały stos serwetek, które przyniósł ze sobą z kawiarni, przewracając przy tym pusty kubek i zrzucając niektóre dokumenty na podłogę. Usłyszenie, jak Mycroft wypowiada te słowa, doprowadziło go niemal do finału i ledwie przyciągnął do siebie serwetki, gdy pochłonął go orgazm. Jęknął cicho, drżąc i dysząc ciężko. Przełknął głośno, gdy opary euforii schodziło z niego. Spoglądając w dół, z dumą zauważył, że żaden ślad jego rozkoszy nie trafił na jego ubranie, więc nikt nie będzie wiedział, co robił w zaciszu swojego biura.  
  
— Mmmmm, Myc — westchnął, rozluźniając się. Mycroft zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
— Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Gregory.  
  
Rozległo się kliknięcie oznaczające koniec połączenia, zanim któryś z nich się pożegnał, ale nie przeszkadzało to Gregowi. Odłożył komórkę na biurko, zamykając ponownie oczy i opadając na krzesło z największym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  
— Nie mogę się doczekać — mruknął do siebie, czując się już o wiele lepiej.


	43. Mycroft jest nim zbulwersowany

Dopiero po tym, jak Mycroft z irytacją wyszedł z budynku 221B i wskoczył do samochodu, poczuł ból. Syknął przez zęby, marszcząc brwi. Z westchnieniem spojrzał na bolące ramię. Biorąc pod uwagę doznania i brak ruchu, to jeśli prowadził dobrą dedukcję, to wyglądało to na to, że.... Jego drogi, bardzo na haju, brat właśnie złamał mu rękę.

Fantastycznie.

Życie codzienne było niezwykle trudne, gdy miało się ramię w gipsie i w chuście. Mycroft na początku był uparty, odmawiając pomocy od każdego, kto ją zaoferował lub chociaż przybrał litościwy wyraz twarzy, gdy polityk próbował kontynuować pracę, jakby nie był ranny. Lodowate spojrzenie, jakie ten ktoś otrzymywał w zamian, zwykle sprawiało, że patrzył w drugą stronę, a Mycroft starał się kontynuować codzienną rutynę.

To było trudne. Robił rzeczy o wiele wolniej, gdy nie wykorzystywał w pełni swoich obu ramion. Był jednak Mycroftem Holmesem i nadal potrafił wykonać właściwie wszystkie codzienne zadania. Nawet jeśli spał mniej, bo potrzebował więcej czasu do wykonania czynności podczas dnia. Nawet jeśli jego złamane ramię nadal pulsowało bólem, gdy przekraczał granice tego, co mógł zrobić.

— Chryste, Myc, przestań.

Jego partner, Gregory, westchnął pewnego ranka, gdy Mycroft próbował się ubrać. Na pewno był to najgorszy początek dnia. Zakładanie kamizelki i zawiązanie krawata zdecydowanie było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, stojąc nieruchomo, trzymając kamizelkę ręką, która nie była poszkodowana. Zerknął na starszego mężczyznę, który wciąż leżał na łóżku.

— Przepraszam, Gregory. Idź spać.

Jego chrząknięcia musiały obudzić inspektora… Mycroft zmarszczył brwi. Gregory potrząsnął głową i zszedł z łóżka, by podejść do miejsca, gdzie stał Holmes (będąc całkowicie nagi, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do polityka, nigdy nie spał w piżamie).

— Nie. Pomogę ci, a ty do cholery zaakceptujesz to — wyrzucił z siebie, głębokim, szorstkim od snu głosem.

Spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu było bardzo skupione, kiedy wziął kamizelkę i nałożył ją na Mycrofta, delikatnie dotykając jego ramion. Następnie podniósł krawat i owinął go wokół szyi kochanka. Podszedł bliżej, gdy jego opalone dłonie pracowały nad poprawnym węzłem.

— Nie powinieneś… — Mycroft sapnął cicho, zaciskając usta, gdy stał bezradnie.

To było śmieszne, nie mógł się nawet normalnie ubrać. Gregory tylko ponownie pokręcił głową, po czym pocałował go i poklepał po piersi, kiedy był już ubrany.

— Myc, kochanie. Jak dobrym byłbym chłopakiem, gdybym pozwolił ci dalej z tym walczyć? — zapytał, patrząc mu w oczy z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Poza tym, jeśli będziesz się tak forsował, to wyleczenie potrwa dłużej. Proszę, pozwól, że ci pomogę, dobrze?

Mycroft oczywiście nie chciał tego zrobić. Nigdy nie potrzebował pomocy, nawet gdy był młodym chłopcem. Wiedział jednak, że jego ręka odmawia współpracy, więc niechętnie się zgodził. Oczywiście, kontynuował swoją pracę najlepiej jak mógł, ale kiedy wracał do domu, jego partner przejmował całą odpowiedzialność. Starszy mężczyzna w zasadzie popychał go w stronę salonu i sadzał na sofę, przez co Mycroft był przez pewien czas nie w humorze.

— Naprawdę, Gregory. Mam złamaną jedną rękę. Nie jestem inwalidą — warknął pewnego wieczoru.

Nie tyle był poirytowany swoim partnerem, o ile całą sytuacją i tym, jak długo potrwa zrośnięcie kości. Próbował spojrzeć na Grega gniewnie, kiedy przyniósł mu herbatę, ale i tak przyjął napój.

— Mycroft — powiedział cicho Gregory, spoglądając na niego tymi uroczymi brązowymi oczami. Mycroft mrugnął. — Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale daje mi to szansę zrobienia czegoś dla ciebie. Coś, czego nie jestem często w stanie zrobić. Wiem, jak bardzo to boli, miałem już dość złamanych kości w swoim życiu, i chcę ci tylko pomóc. Dobrze?

Mycroft zamrugał, marszcząc brwi, gdy spoglądał na swoją herbatę. Westchnął cicho i skinął głową. Podejrzewał, że rozumiał postawę swojego chłopaka. To była ta sama mentalność, kiedy Gregory był chory, a Mycroft nalegał, żeby się nim opiekować.

— Wybacz mi. Jestem po prostu wyczerpany radzeniem sobie z tym — przyznał, popijając gorący napój.

Z uśmiechem, jego ukochany Gregory, usiadł na kanapie obok i przyciągnął go do bardzo komfortowego uścisku. Mycroft westchnął. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, gdy jego ciało opadło w ramiona drugiego mężczyzny. Gregory zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego głowie.

— Wiem, kochanie — wyszeptał, kładąc policzek na czubku głowy Mycrofta. Polityk zamknął oczy i ponownie westchnął. — W porządku. Po prostu napij się herbaty. Potem skończę pranie i przygotuję ci kąpiel. Jak to brzmi?

Mycroft westchnął.

— Brzmi wspaniale. Dziękuję, Gregory.


	44. Nie wstydź się

Mycroft zawsze spał w piżamie. To nie było nic niezwykłego. Greg znał wielu ludzi, którzy spali w piżamie. Po prostu nie był jednym z nich. Co najwyżej spał w spodniach od piżamy, choć dość często spał nago. Tak było mu po prostu wygodniej. Zatem życie z partnerem, który był zdecydowanie przeciwny temu, było interesującą adaptacją do tego.  
  
Kiedy Mycroft się przebierał, to nigdy nie zrobił tego przed Gregiem. Zawsze albo chodził do łazienki dołączonej do ich sypialni, albo stawał za japońskim parawanem, który stał w kącie pokoju. Mycroft Holmes był oczywiście człowiekiem swoich przyzwyczajeń, więc inspektor nic na początku nie powiedział. Ale ich dwójka była zaangażowana seksualnie, więc to nie było tak, jakby nie widział nago młodszego mężczyzny. Nawet po ich aktach seksualnych Mycroft z trudem zatrzymywał się, by z nim się poprzytulać, zanim nie wszedł do łazienki i nie ubrał się.  
  
Wreszcie, pewnej nocy, gdy leżał w łóżku w rozkosznej mgiełce po przeżyciu orgazmu, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed poruszeniem tego tematu. Patrzył ospale, jak Mycroft wstaje z łóżka i zaczyna iść w stronę łazienki.  
  
— Dlaczego nigdy nie zostajesz? — zawołał za nim cicho, powodując, że polityk zawahał się i zerknął na niego przez ramię.  
  
Greg oczywiście nie przejmował się tą sytuacją. Nic w tym go nie uraziło ani nie sprawiło, że pomyślał, że między nimi istnieje jakiś problem. Był po prostu autentycznie zdezorientowany.  
  
— Przepraszam, Gregory. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś obrażony, ponieważ nie taka była moja intencja — powiedział Mycroft, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie.  
  
Obrócił się nieco w stronę łóżka i przytulił swoje ubrania bliżej do ciała.  
  
— Nie przepraszaj, Myc. — Uśmiechnął się, podpierając się na ramionach i potrząsając głową. — Jestem po prostu ciekawy.  
  
— Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia nagim dłużej niż to konieczne.  
  
W tej wypowiedzi rozbrzmiało pewne wahanie, co sprawiło, że Greg chciał odkryć, co za tym stoi. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział, żeby Mycroft czuł się w jakieś sprawie nieswojo, a jednak tak było w tej chwili. Greg wyciągnął rękę.  
  
— Chodź tutaj — poprosił czule. Jasnoniebieskie oczy skupiły się na oferowanej dłoni, ale Mycroft się nie poruszył. Greg pomachał palcami. — Proszę?  
  
Zajęło to chwilę, ale Mycroft w końcu się zgodził i podszedł do niego. Wszedł na łóżko, zajmując na nim miejsce i kładąc swoje ubrania niedaleko na podłodze. Uśmiechając się, Greg uniósł rękę, by pociągnął go bliżej i owinąć swoje ramiona wokół młodszego mężczyzny. Pocałował delikatnie czoło Mycrofta, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
  
— Przytulanki po seksie są jednymi z najlepszych rodzajów przytuleń — wymamrotał przy skórze Mycrofta. — Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować.  
  
— Powinienem? — zapytał Mycroft, jego ton sugerował pytanie, ale Greg nie musiał tego widzieć, aby wiedzieć, że się uśmiechał.  
  
Jednak ciało starszego z braci Holmes było mniej napięte niż wcześniej, dlatego uznał to za zwycięstwo. Greg pochylił głowę na bok, powoli przesuwając dłonią po plecach partnera i pocałował go w blade ramię. Westchnął cicho, zanim jego wzrok nie przyciągnęło coś, czego wcześniej tak naprawdę nie zauważył. Ramiona, szyja i plecy Mycrofta były pokryte piegami. Patrzył na nie, mrugając, całkowicie zafascynowany.  
  
— Jak… jak nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? — Wyszeptał, podnosząc rękę, by prześledzić szeroką gamę plam biegnących po skórze partnera. Mycroft natychmiast zesztywniał przeciwko niemu i próbował się odsunąć. Greg zmarszczył brwi. — Myc?  
  
Lestrade próbował spojrzeć na twarz swojego kochanka, ale wydawało, że Mycroft unikał tego za wszelką cenę. Dlaczego najbardziej pewny siebie człowiek w całej Anglii unikał jego wzroku? Poruszył się, zmieniając pozycję i kładąc dłoń pod brodę kochanka, aby unieść mu głowę, by mogli na siebie spojrzeć. Policzki Mycrofta były zarumienione. Czyżby był zawstydzony?  
  
— Myc, o co chodzi? To tylko piegi, kochanie. Sam mam kilka.  
  
— Właśnie o to chodzi, Gregory. Masz kilka. Ich ilość na mnie jest absurdalna.  
  
Mycroft zirytowany, usiadł, odwracając się, by ukryć swoje oblicze przed Gregiem. Starszy mężczyzna tylko wpatrywał się w jego plecy, znów podziwiając omawiane piegi i zgarbione ramiona Mycrofta. To było naprawdę zaskakujące, jak niepewny był swojego ciała. Greg nigdy w życiu nie znał bardziej seksownego mężczyzny. Dlatego też, przesuwając się, również usiadł i objął kochanka, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.  
  
— Z pewnością nie są absurdalne — odparł. — Są cudowne. Tak jak i ty, Mycroft. Kocham je.  
  
Mycroft prychnął, przewracając oczami. Uśmiechając się, Greg zaczął delikatnie całować go w ramię.  
  
— Co robisz? — zapytał cicho Mycroft.  
  
— To oczywiste, całuję twoje piegi — powiedział, a w powietrzu rozbrzmiewało niewypowiedziane „głupku”. — Mówiłem ci, że je kocham. I chcę spędzić resztę życia, całując je, więc teraz zaczynam. Nie wstydź się, Myc. Nie ma potrzeby.  
  
Powoli Mycroft znowu się rozluźnił. Pocałunki pomogły. Wreszcie zadał pytanie, które sprawiło, że serce Grega zaśpiewało z radości.  
  
— Czy… chciałbyś dołączyć do mnie pod prysznicem, Gregory?  
  
Nigdy nie wzięli razem prysznica. Greg fantazjował na ten temat od wieków.  
  
— Boże, tak — westchnął, niecierpliwie wstając z łóżka i idąc za młodszym mężczyzną do łazienki.


	45. Walentynki

Kiedy Greg Lestrade coś robił, to nigdy nie robił tego połowicznie. Było to częścią jego uroku, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Przez lata dzięki temu stale osiągał dobre wyniki, więc po co miałby to teraz zmieniać? Zastanawiał się nad tym, przeglądając w umyśle listę kontrolną, spacerując bez celu po kuchni Mycrofta.  
  
To były ich wspólne pierwsze Walentynki. Chciał, żeby był to wyjątkowy dzień. Jego partner oczywiście nic nie mówił na temat tego dnia, a Greg tak naprawdę tego nie planował. Podejrzewał, że każde Walentynki, które miały miejsce za życia Mycrofta Holmesa, były dla polityka jedynie kolejnym dniem. Właśnie dlatego Greg chciał, aby te były wyjątkowe. Chociaż niekoniecznie popierał to popkulturowe, masowe konsumenckie spojrzenie na to święto, to nadal uważał, że był to dobry dzień, aby sprawić, by twoja druga połówka poczuła się naprawdę kochana.  
  
Mycroft za niedługo miał wrócić z biura do domu, a jeśli Greg wszystko przygotuje w odpowiednim momencie, kolacja będzie prawie gotowa, gdy młodszy mężczyzna przekroczy próg mieszkania. Miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Przygotował jedzenie, aranżację kwiatową, którą zamówił, przejrzał potencjalne opcje muzyczne, zapalił świece w jadalni, sypialni oraz wyjął zapasy środków do kąpieli, które kupił wcześniej w tym tygodniu. Przypuszczał, że w większości było to trochę banalne, ale go to nie obchodziło.  
  
Tak jak planował, usłyszał, jak frontowe drzwi otwierają się, gdy minutnik odliczał ostatnie dziesięć minut. Uśmiechając się szeroko, zdjął fartuch, który miał na sobie (głównie po to, by nie dopuścić do tego, aby nie pobrudzić swojego starannie wybranego stroju) i poszedł przywitać Mycrofta przy drzwiach.  
  
— Witaj w domu, Myc.  
  
Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko, obejmując w talii młodszego mężczyznę, przyciągając go do siebie, by go pocałować. Praktycznie czuł, jak brwi Mycrofta uniosły się ze zdziwienia, nawet gdy się całowali, a jego ramiona objęły inspektora.  
  
— Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność w postaci twojej osoby, po tym jak wróciłem do domu? — zapytał Mycroft, gdy z uśmiechami odsunęli się od siebie. Potem lekko przechylił głowę i pociągnął nosem. — Gotujesz?  
  
— Tak — potwierdził Greg ze skinieniem głowy. Pochylając się, pocałował ponownie partnera. — Dziś wieczorem będę cię rozpieszczał. Chodź.  
  
Chwytając się za ręce, weszli do jadalni, gdzie spojrzenie Mycrofta natychmiast skierowało się na kwiaty stojące pośrodku stołu.  
  
— Co to jest…? — zaczął, przerywając, gdy wpatrywał się w nie uważnie. — Po co to wszystko?  
  
— Dziś są Walentynki, kochanie. — Greg uśmiechnął się. — Stąd to wszystko. A teraz usiądź. Kolacja jest prawie gotowa.  
  
Pocałował Mycrofta w czoło, gdy mężczyzna usiadł, i poszedł przełożyć jedzenie na talerze. Przez większość posiłku siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, racząc się winem, jedząc swoje porcje, a także deser (przy którym Mycroft zaczął protestować, ale Greg był bardzo przekonywujący, a jęki uznania wydawane przez polityka podczas jedzenia deseru były po prostu grzeszne).  
  
Po obiedzie przenieśli się na kanapę, całowali się, dotykali, a później przytulali. Greg nie pozwolił jednak, aby zostali na niej zbyt długo, ponieważ jeszcze nie zakończył tego wieczoru. W końcu odsunął się i poszedł do łazienki, aby przygotować kąpiel. Z bąbelkami. I świecami. I z większą ilością wina. Gdy wprowadził Mycrofta do łazienki, młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na to wszystko i nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia.  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc, najdroższy, nie musiałeś… — Mycroft zaczął protestować, chociaż uśmiechał się.  
  
Greg wyszczerzył się szeroko, rozpinając jego koszulę i całując bladą pierś, która została odkryta.  
  
— Rozpieszczam cię. Wejdź do wanny.  
  
Po rozebraniu się obaj mężczyźni weszli razem do kąpieli, Greg siedział na jednym końcu, a Mycroft przed nim, opierając się o niego z radosnym westchnieniem. Nadszedł czas na więcej przytulania, dotykania i trochę bardziej intensywnej gry wstępnej (bo naprawdę ciężko było tego nie robić, gdy kąpali się razem). Bawili się pianą, tworząc różne kształty na twarzy i ramionach, śmiejąc się z siebie nawzajem radośnie. Trudno było uwierzyć, że mają po czterdzieści lat. Greg, po prostu musiał zatrzymać i spojrzeć z miłością na Mycrofta, który śmiał się z niego.Robił to tak cudownie i szczerze, że był to widok zapierający dech w piersiach. Sposób, w jaki jego twarz rozpromieniła się i to jak grzbiet jego nosa zmarszczył się, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki… Wspaniały. A Greg miał szczęście bycia tego świadkiem.  
  
Powiedzenie, że kochali się tamtej nocy, było ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Greg czcił każdy centymetr ciała Mycrofta. Jasne, polityk patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem na widok kolejnych świec i płatków róż na łóżku (na litość Boską, dobra, Greg trochę przesadził), ale wiedział, że Mycroft potajemnie cieszył się każdą sekundą. Kochali się i był to powolny i wspaniały akt, gdy razem osiągnęli rozkosz i opadli na łóżko, dysząc ciężko i chwytając się nawzajem, jakby ich życie zależało od tego.  
  
Greg był zakochany. Nie, żeby nie wiedział o tym wcześniej, ale wtedy, gdy leżeli obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce i całując się czule, szepcząc do siebie nic znaczącego, śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej, znów sobie to uświadomił. Miał zamiar spędzić resztę życia z tym mężczyzną. Po prostu to wiedział.  
  
— Szczęśliwych pierwszych wspólnie spędzonych Walentynek — wyszeptał, gdy zaczął zasypiać.  
  
Mycroft zamruczał słodko, odwracając głowę, by otrzeć swoim nosem o jego.  
  
— Pierwszych z wielu — odpowiedział, pochylając się, by pocałować Gregory’ego, gdy powoli zapadał sen w ramionach partnera.


	46. Przyjdź na obiad

Zainteresowania Mycrofta Holmesa zawsze dotyczyły jego młodszego brata. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie. W końcu bardzo się o niego troszczył. Nawet w późniejszych latach, gdy ich związek był napięty tak jak teraz, jego zainteresowanie młodszym rodzeństwem nigdy nie osłabło. Zawsze obserwował Sherlocka, upewniał się, że szedł przez życie jak najmniej wyboistą drogą. Bez względu na metody, bez względu na przyczynę, ważne dla niego było, żeby opiekować się Sherlockiem.  
  
Kiedy John Watson wyprowadził się z 221B, znalazł drugą połówkę i związał się węzłem małżeńskim (tak jakby), trzeba było powziąć pewne kroki. John był dla Sherlocka pewnego rodzaju kołem ratunkowym, coś, co Mycroft od czasu do czasu mógł dostrzec, ale i tak całkowicie go zaskoczyło. Jednak to się skończyło. Oczywiście, lekarz starał się, aby ich relacje pozostały bez zmian, ale wszyscy widzieli, że nie będą one takie same. Każdy, kto wierzył inaczej, sam siebie oszukiwał.  
  
Plan był dość łatwy. Poprzez szereg wydarzeń i zbrodni (których nie popełnił żaden z jego pracowników, ale w Londynie dość łatwo było znaleźć przestępstwa), Mycroft poprosił Sherlocka, by ponownie zaczął ściśle współpracować z inspektorem Gregory’m Lestrade. Starszy mężczyzna był oczywistym wyborem, ponieważ znał historię rodzinną Holmesów. Lestrade znał Sherlocka i Mycrofta znacznie dłużej niż John Watson. Ponadto miał do czynienia z Sherlockiem, gdy ten był w najgorszym stanie. I pomógł mu rzucić destrukcyjny nałóg narkotykowy. Tak, to była najbardziej logiczna ścieżka do podjęcia.  
  
Zadziałało. W pewnym stopniu. Lestrade nie osiągnął jednak poziomu, który miał John. Nie poszli wspólnie na obiad. Nie zamieszkali razem, choć Mycroft nie spodziewał się czegoś tak drastycznego. Chociaż pracując nad sprawami, spędzili ze sobą trochę więcej czasu. Zwykle na Baker Street. Nie, żeby Sherlock chciałby pracować gdziekolwiek indziej.  
  
Poruszali się jednak powoli do przodu. To powinno być frustrujące dla starszego Holmesa, który był przyzwyczajony do uzyskiwania wyników przy znacznie szybszym tempie, ale… tak nie było. Stwierdził, że tak naprawdę była to ulga. W swoich planach zbliżenia ich do siebie i obserwowania, jak spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu, zaczął odczuwać coś niezwykłego. Był zazdrosny. Początkowo drwił z tego pomysłu, ale nie, zdecydowanie był zazdrosny.  
  
Jednak jego zazdrość nie dotyczyła Lestrade. Nie, był zazdrosny o Sherlocka. Oto on, starający się zbliżyć swojego brata i inspektora do siebie, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości chciał mieć szansę bycia bliżej tego inspektora. Mycroft zawsze doceniał atrakcyjność mężczyzny, a nawet był pod wrażeniem niektórych jego metod i wyników, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się tego rodzaju emocjonalnego przywiązania.  
  
Oczywiście, kiedy Mycroft Holmes postanowił coś zrobić, doprowadzał sprawę do końca. W ten sposób znalazł się na Baker Street, opierając się o parasol, zanim nie wszedł do środka i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Z drugiej strony, miał akta sprawy, powód dla którego się pojawił, gdyby obaj mężczyźni byli w środku. Sherlock natychmiast przejrzy jego kłamstwo. To jednak nie miało znaczenia.  
  
Dwie głowy uniosły się, gdy wszedł do mieszkania i odchrząknął. Lestrade spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem połączonym z czymś, co zawsze się ujawniało, gdy inspektor na niego patrzył. To było wrażenie, którego Mycroft jeszcze nie miał czasu przeanalizować, co było irytujące. Nigdy nie wydawało się trwać wystarczająco długo i wyglądało na to, że pojawiało się tylko wtedy, gdy był jego odbiorcą. Sherlock jak zawsze miał neutralny wyraz twarzy. Bystre niebieskie oczy ujrzały teczkę i młodszy z braci Holmes westchnął z wyczerpaniem, wstając.  
  
— Nie trzeba było tego przynosić — wycedził, machając rękę. — Idę opracować eksperyment.  
  
Sherlock odwrócił się i skierował się do swojej sypialni.  
  
— Sherlock, a co z…  
  
Lestrade zaczął protestować, ale został uciszony przez trzask drzwi. Mycroft uśmiechnął się lekko. Będzie musiał wymyślić sposób, by podziękować swemu drogiemu bratu.  
  
— Inspektorze — przywitał się.  
  
Uwaga starszego mężczyzny skupiła się na nim, tak jak powinno być. Tak, jak powinno być to od samego początku.  
  
— Pan Holmes. — Przywitał go, wstając.  
  
Obaj zawsze wydawali się wracać do formalności. Mycroft odłożył folder i zrobił krok do przodu. Miał dość odkładania rzeczy na później. Te miesiące prób zbliżenia Sherlocka do Lestrade pozbawiły go cierpliwości, pozostawiając go gotowym do uzyskania właściwych rezultatów.  
  
— Chodź ze mną na obiad — powiedział, wyciągając dłoń i kładąc smukły palce pod niechlujną brodę Lestrade’a.  
  
Brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a pełne wargi rozchyliły się. Mycroft zaczął się gapić. Chciał wziąć dolną wargę mężczyzny między zęby i przygryźć ją zaborczo.  
  
— Ja, um… — Lestrade zerknął w kierunku drzwi do sypialni. Mycroft obrócił jego głowę w swoją stronę, by inspektor znów skupił na nim wzrok.  
  
— To nie było takiego typu zaproszenie, Gregory. Pójdziemy na obiad. Wydaje mi się, że czekałeś na to tak długo jak ja. Bardzo chciałbym zaprosić cię na obiad. Na początek.  
  
Jego głos był jedwabisty, gorący i zachęcający. Źrenice Lestrade rozszerzyły się w odpowiedzi. Mycroft uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.  
  
— Cóż — powiedział inspektor, odchrząkając i wyciągając rękę, by chwycić jedwabny krawat Mycrofta. — Na co więc czekasz?


	47. Piłka nożna

— Dawaj, Arsenal, strzelaj tego cholernego gola! — krzyczał Greg, z frustracją wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.  
  
Wzdychając z irytacją, opadł na kanapę i przeczesał swoje srebrzyste włosy. Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, po czym jęknął na coś, co się wydarzyło.  
  
— Nie słyszą cię, najdroższy — skomentował po chwili Mycroft.  
  
Polityk był rozciągnięty na całej długości kanapy. Jego długie nogi były owinięte wokół partnera i na jego kolanach. Na nich spoczywał laptop, na którym pisał. Żaden z nich nie musiał dzisiaj wychodzić do pracy, więc postanowili spędzić wspólnie dzień (coś, co niestety rzadko im się przytrafiało). Oczywiście ulubiona drużyna Grega miała tego samego dnia mecz turniejowy, który inspektor bardzo chciał obejrzeć. Mycroft, który nie przejmował się sportem, postanowił nie brać w tym udziału, ale nadal przebywać przy swoim partnerze. Nawet jeśli hałaśliwe zachowanie mężczyzny prawie zmusiło go do przemyślenia tej decyzji.  
  
— Popełniają głupie błędy — jęknął Greg, a jego głowa opadła do tyłu z frustracji.  
  
Naprawdę uwielbiał Arsenal. Ale ciężko było być jego fanem. Sporo… przegrywali. Ten sezon był ekscytujący, ponieważ radzili sobie tak dobrze, oprócz kilku słabych meczów z Liverpoolem. A teraz na meczu pucharowym dali się zdominować na boisku. Greg był ubrany w swój ekwipunek fana: miał na sobie koszulkę zespołu, czerwone skarpetki, a z szyi zwisał luźno czerwono-biały szalik.  
  
— Mogą tak łatwo wygrać, więc denerwujące jest, że tak cholernie to psują.  
  
Mycroft słuchał go z połowiczną uwagą. Troszczył się o starszego mężczyznę, ale nie dbał o jego hobby. Wciąż nucił, gdy było to stosowne, wracając do pisania. Był to ich dzień wolny, dlatego postanowił nie nosić trzyczęściowego garnituru. Zamiast tego miał na sobie tylko swoje spodnie i białą koszulę, której trzy pierwsze guziki były rozpięte. Oczywiście rozpięte zostały dziś rano przez Grega podczas ich psotnej części drażnienia się nawzajem. Coś, co Mycroft chciałby teraz powtórzyć, choćby po to, by odwrócić uwagę partnera od pozornie niepokojącego pojedynku między drużynami.  
  
Ostatni kwadrans pierwszej połowy meczu spędził ze sfrustrowanym i podrażnionym Gregory’m. W połowie meczu ogłoszono przerwę i starszy mężczyzna wstał, by wziąć sobie piwo. Będąc w kuchni postanowił zrobić też herbatę i przyniósł ją z powrotem do salonu, podając ją Mycroftowi, który na chwilę odłożył swój laptop.  
  
— Dziękuję, Gregory. — Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerze, po czym wypił łyk ofiarowanego napoju, nucąc pod nosem.  
  
Greg uśmiechnął się z uwielbieniem, pijąc swoje piwo. Po chwili, gdy zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce, nogi Mycrofta powróciły do swojego wcześniejszego ułożenia na jego kolanach. Wolną ręką Greg zaczął lekko masować jedną z nich.  
  
— Cieszę się, że jesteś tu ze mną. Dziękuję. Wiem, że nie interesujesz się piłką nożną. — Uśmiechnął się Greg, z czułością ściskając goleń Mycrofta.  
  
— Tak, ale troszczę się o ciebie i o to, by być przy tobie. Postanowiłem być przy tobie tego dnia, jeśli będzie to możliwe.  
  
— Mógłbym nauczyć cię zasad gry.  
  
— Jestem w pełni świadom mechaniki tej gry — skomentował Mycroft, unosząc brew. — Po prostu nie dbam o to na tyle, by wzbudziło moje zainteresowanie.  
  
Przeszywające spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu przesunęło się po sylwetce Grega, powodując, że starszy mężczyzna zarumienił się nieco na tę uwagę. Na twarzy Mycrofta zaczął pojawiać się uśmieszek, który Greg znał aż za dobrze. Polityk mrugnął do niego.  
  
— Jednakże coś innego przykułoby całkiem ładnie moją uwagę — powiedział, odkładając laptopa i filiżankę herbaty na podłogę.  
  
Usiadł prosto, przesuwając się i wczołgując się na kolana Grega, siadając na nim okrakiem. Pochylił się i namiętnie pocałował swojego partnera. Pocałunek został zwrócony, nawet jeśli był to nieco opóźnione z powodu zaskoczenia ze strony Grega. Po chwili inspektor chwycił mocno wolną ręką koszulę Mycrofta. Po pewnym czasie polityk zaczął poruszać biodrami w tył i przód, tworząc między nimi tarcie, które sprawiło, że Greg przerwał pocałunek, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.  
  
— Chryste — jęknął, znów odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając ją na kanapie (choć tym razem ze znacznie lepszego powodu).  
  
Mycroft uznał to za zaproszenie, aby zacząć całować odsłonięta szyję. Greg jęknął lekko, gdy otrzymał małe ukąszenie, przez co sam zagryzł dolną wargę.  
  
Po kilku minutach mecz został wznowiony. Mycroft wyprostował się, wpatrując się w Grega, po czym zszedł z niego i wrócił do swojej wcześniejszego miejsca. Ponownie podniósł laptopa i wznowił swoją pracą, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie dokuczali sobie i nie ocierali się o siebie, jak napalone nastolatki. Gregowi zajęło kilka niespokojnych minut, by powstrzymać swoje podniecenie. Ten czas poświęcił na gapienie się na nieprzyzwoitego mężczyznę, w którym był tak zakochany, zanim w końcu jego uwaga skupiła się po raz kolejny na rozgrywanym meczu.  
  
Przeklinał, wiwatował i pił piwo. A Mycroft, aż do końca meczu, siedział obok niego, z nieschodzącym małym, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem.


End file.
